Where The Next Road Goes:An Instant Star Humor Fic
by starryeyed68
Summary: Ok... picture a newly hooked up Tommy and Jude... on the road for six months with Spiederman Mind Explosion. Clearly, a recipe for craziness!
1. Toronto, G Major Studios

Where The Next Road Goes- An Instant Star Humor Fic!

Chapter 1: Toronto, G-Major Studios

Author's Note: Picture a newly hooked-up Tommy and Jude... on the road with Speiderman Mind Explosion. Clearly, a recipe for craziness!. My first attempt at a humor fic.

And yes- it is part of the "Next Generation' series. This is set after "First Date" and "First Time"...

Oh- Being a bigger fan of season 1 than season 2, and considering that all my stories are really based on the first season... I kept certain old-school elements in this story. G-Major is still owned by Georgia. Darius is only Jude's manager. Jude and Speed did go out, though.

Chapter 1: Toronto, G-Major Studios

"_Through the hourglass, I saw you..."_

"_In time, you slipped away."_

"_When the mirror crashed, I called you..."_

"_And turned to hear you say..."_

"_If only for today."_

"_I am unafraid."_

"_Take my breath away..."_

"_My love..."_

"_Take my breath away..."_

Jude finished her encore. Linking hands with her bandmates, together they took their bows. The enraptured audience exploded in thunderous applause.

"Jude Harrison and Speiderman Mind Explosion!" Darius's booming voice announced.

After taking one more bow, Jude released Speed's hand and slipped off the makeshift stage at G-Major. She desperately needed a few quiet moments before rejoining the eager crowd of people who had come to the joint release party for her third album "Breathless" and SME's debut solo record "Complex Machinery".

Moving stealthily, she managed to slip inside one of the studios without anyone following her. It was dark and seemingly empty inside. Then a light suddenly snapped on.

"Miss Harrison?" a deep, incredibly sexy male voice intoned, as its owner held a chilled bottle of water out to her.

"Thanks!" she said, taking it and draining the container in one long gulp.

"And here." he added, picking up a soft plush towel. He started to give it to her, then suddenly stopped, thinking of a better plan.

Gently, he moved the fabric over her glistening face. Jude smiled peacefully, loving his affectionate touch and the way he took care of her.

"Better?" he whispered solicitously.

"Yeah... You knew just what I needed..."

"I pay attention." Tommy said seductively.

Jude just nodded, as he put the towel down, but continued caressing her face with his bare hands.

"And I know something else you need right now..."

"What?"

"This" he murmured, lowering his mouth on hers for a soft, beautiful kiss.

Jude's heart raced. She pulled him closer, intending to deepen the kiss, when she heard an insistent knocking on the door.

"Jude!" a sharp voice called.

"Georgia" she whispered breathlessly, as Tommy reluctantly stepped back from her.

"Coming!" she replied, reaching out to open the door for her friend and the owner of her record label.

Georgia entered the room, followed closely by Darius.

"Excellent job tonight. Really good." she praised Jude and hugged her.

"Just want to congratulate you both!" Darius said.

"This new album's the jam! Best you two have done yet! Jude, G & I have been thinking about your tour. Since you're done with school now, we can set up a longer one. At least six months, hitting major cities in the US as well as Canada. With SME as the opening act! Bigger arenas... A lotta publicity!" Darius boasted.

Jude looked at Tommy and her eyes darkened; she detected a similar flicker of sadness in his.

"_We knew this was coming... but we haven't talked about it... Being apart for so long..." _she thought.

"_I don't want to be away from her!" _Tommy realized with a jolt. In all his time touring and traveling, he had never felt that way about anyone before.

"_Not now... when everything's finally right... It took so long..."_

"Tom? Jude? Everything ok?" Georgia asked, knowing her question was rhetorical. Knowing them so well, she easily guessed what was bothering them.

"Uh- yeah!" Jude quickly blurted out.

"Good. Come on, both of you. You've got work to do..."

"_We'll figure this out somehow..." _Jude thought, as Tommy curled his protective fingers around hers.

The after party seemed endless, as they both attempted to focus on the hordes of people around them. The press was relentless; everyone wanted pictures of and interviews with the white-hot celebrity couple. Jude and Tommy's newly minted relationship easily garnered more attention than her newly-released album.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, the party ended. They slipped inside their limousine, Tommy's arms wrapped around her. Both remained silent, too exhausted to speak. Jude buried her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She dozed off, as did he. His eyes automatically snapped open when the car stopped.

"Jude... Sweetheart..." he whispered, brushing his lips against her temple. She responded with a faint whimper.

Unable to resist, he moved his mouth down to her own, repeating its caressing motion.

Drawing back, he saw her eyelashes flutter and open.

"Hi" she mumbled sleepily.

"Hi. We're home..."

"Mmm... good..."

Taking her hand, he carefully led her upstairs, closing his apartment door behind them.

Fully awake now, Jude smiled as Tommy pulled her close.

"Finally... I have you all to myself, girl..." he said. "Did I even tell you how wonderful you were tonight?"

"No... you didn't" Jude replied with a smile.

"But something tells me... you're going to."

"Just amazing... Beautiful... Talented... Passionate... And... mine." he added, dipping his head towards hers and showing her exactly what he felt.

Two hours later, they lay entwined together in bed, still awake, but fully satisfied. Jude sighed contentedly as the sun's early morning rays broke through, warming them. She hated to disturb the moment, but needed to ask Tommy something important.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"About... the tour..."

"Yeah..."

"Six months is a very long time..."

"Yeah... And D said it might be longer... I'll be counting the moments..."

"What if... you didn't have to?"

Their eyes met.

"Come with me" she purred invitingly, punctuating the question with a kiss and soft caresses.

"You know you want to..." she teased, noting the glow in his eyes.

"Of course I do... thought you'd never ask.! Just one problem. Darius and Georgia have to okay it... It is his tour, after all... And G will need to manage that long without me..."

"She'll have to..." Jude replied.

"Yes. Because I can't manage that long without you..."

"We'll talk to them. Convince them." she answered, crawling on top of him and kissing him again, this time more deeply.

"Yes..." Tommy replied breathlessly, as he once again lost himself in her.

Without too much difficulty, he did succeed in convincing Georgia and Darius. Easily, they saw the value in having Tommy around to supervise and produce such a big and important tour. Tommy did have to assure Georgia that he would keep in frequent contact with her through phone calls and emails, as well as review the many projects she would send him. Kwest was then appointed to take over the rest of Tommy's responsibilities for the duration of the tour.

Two weeks later, at the early hour of 6:30 AM, Tommy carefully parked his Viper in the G-Major lot, just a few feet from where the large bus awaited them.

"Ready?" Jude asked, unfastening her seatbelt.

"Ready" he replied.

Stepping out of the car, he popped open the trunk and two roadies promptly took their bags onto the bus.

"Thanks!" both Tommy and Jude called out, as they boarded the vehicle.

"Tour bus Betty" Jude commented fondly, surveying the familiar space.

"Looks just like I remembered..."

"Not exactly..." Tommy grinned knowingly, leading Jude to the very back of the bus.

"One small... but essential alteration." he announced, opening a newly built door.

"Your suite, Miss Harrison."

"You built me a room on the bus?" Jude gasped with pleasure.

"Actually, Georgia did." Tommy confessed. "The bus was being refurbished anyway... She felt that you could use some space, traveling so much with a bunch of guys."

Jude raised a questioning eyebrow at her producer-turned-boyfriend.

"Actually... she built this before I told her about us. Afterwards... I think she wanted to tear it down..."

"I bet!" Jude laughed, thinking of Georgia's protectiveness.

"I'm just glad she agreed to let you come."

"Well, she thought I could make myself useful."

"I bet you can..."

"That's not what she meant..." Tommy murmured helplessly, as his arms snaked around her.

"So... you're taken care of. Where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"Well... my bed looks pretty comfortable..."

"Kinda small for the two of us... don't you think?" he whispered hungrily.

"We could... find out..." Jude said, sliding onto the mattress and pulling him down with her.

"A tight fit... " Tommy mumbled, covering Jude's body with his and bringing his face to hers. "But this could work..."

"Jude! Hello! Tour bus babe!" someone yelled.

"_Or not!"_ Tommy groaned, sitting up and removing his hands from her soft skin.

"Oh... Sorry, producer dude." Speed apologized, walking towards them, an amused Kyle and an embarrassed Wally right behind him.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything!" he added, snidely.

"No problem" Tommy answered, shaking his head, and thinking.

"_This could be a really long six months..."_


	2. The Road To Ottawa

Where The Next Road Goes- An Instant Star Humor Fic

Chapter 2: The Road To Ottowa

Author's Note: Hi! I was really grateful to see that the start to this new fic got such a great response. As someone said to me, humor's hard to do- different people laugh at different things. Still, I'm gonna try my best! I know this made me laugh- hopefully, I won't be the only one!

As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed: Caitlin, Petra, Chloe, Cyndi, Diane, Rachel, Tanya, missscarletbelle and thatgirlyoucantrust!

Chapter 2: The Road To Ottawa

"Ok" Tommy said to everyone, as Jude stood up beside him.

"Let's all have some breakfast. Then, I want to run over some stuff... You guys did pretty well in the Toronto shows. But there are still some things that could be better..."

"Food!" Speed yelled, ignoring the rest of Tommy's words.

"_Doesn't his mommy ever feed him?_" Tom thought sarcastically, watching the guitarist run to and throughly raid the well-stocked cupboards.

"My favorite!" he screeched joyfully, as he took an oversize red box from a cabinet.

Tommy read the cereal's label.

"_Froot Loops."_

"Gimme that, man!" Kyle demanded.

"Dude, get your own!" Speed retorted.

"_How appropriate! "_ he thought

He continued watching the band as Wally reached for a box of Pop Tarts, and inserted some into the toaster. The additional irony of that choice wasn't lost on him.

"_This just gets better and better..."_ Tommy sighed.

Jude shook her head, as she handed Tommy an English muffin. He ate it as he watched the members of SME consume a seemingly endless quantity of sugar.

"What's the deal, dude?" Speed asked him, not liking his superior expression.

"Now, I can see why you're always so hyper..."

"We kill when we're frantic!" Speed replied happily, not the least bit upset.

"_Whatever..." _Tommy thought, finishing his meal.

Three hours later, Tommy, Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle were sitting on the black vinyl couches in the middle of the bus, rehearsing. Of course, the music was all acoustic; they couldn't use most of the equipment they would have onstage. However, Tommy was experienced enough to determine from this "unplugged" practice exactly how they would sound "electrified".

"Ok... One more." he directed them.

"Come on, man!" Speed cried out, completely frustrated.

"That's her tenth good take! The song's done, dude!"

"It's done when I say it's done, "dude"." Tommy replied.

"Hello? Labor laws? We're revolting!"

"I'm not really interested in your effect on women right now." Tommy retorted, glaring angrily at Speed.

"Guys..." Jude said, trying to diffuse the situation before it exploded.

"I need some water... Why don't we just break for ten minutes?"

"Ok. Ten minutes." Tommy conceded, looking at his girlfriend and smiling.

Behind his back, Speed made gagging motions, causing Kyle and Wally to crack up. He then brought his bandmates closer.

"That dude... really needs a sense of humor."

"And I suppose- you wanna show him what that is?" Wally replied knowingly.

"You know it..."

"So, what's the plan?" Kyle asked him.

"Simple..." he replied, carefully whispering it to them, so Tommy and Jude couldn't hear.

About thirty minutes later, they finished the rehearsal. Everyone was satisfied, including the perfectionistic producer.

"Ok... We can break for a couple of hours. Stop and get some lunch. Then, it's your turn." Tommy instructed, indicating the boys of SME.

"We've still got work to do on your solo stuff. Especially on your first single "Mind Games". Kyle- you still tend to go a little light on your snare and a little heavy on top. Wally- watch those chord changes... And Speed..."

"Yes, master?"

"Watch your tempo... Some of your timing's a little off..."

"_I'll show you timing... all right..." _Speed thought.

The group ate at a small roadside diner. Afterwards, Tommy and Jude opted to take a short walk, and stretch their legs.

"We'll see you in a bit!" Speed called cheerfully, as they headed down the road.

As soon as they were out of sight, he turned to Wally and Kyle.

"Let's go!" he told them.

The threesome slipped back onto the bus and got to work.

Tommy and Jude returned a brief twenty minutes later. Jude yawning audibly.

"Tired?" her boyfriend asked her.

"Yeah...I didn't exactly sleep last night..." she answered, insinuatingly.

"Neither did I..." he replied, with a wicked smile.

"So... why don't we just lie down for an hour or so?"

"I have to rehearse..." Tommy began, but stopped when Jude pressed her lips on his.

"Just a hour..." she pleaded, giving him a wanton look.

"I guess that would be okay..."

Inside their small room, he quickly shut the door, partitioning them off from the band. Hungrily, their mouths met again and again. Thus engrossed, they sank together naturally onto the bed.

Suddenly, Tommy felt something cold and slimy covering his face.

"What the hell!" he exploded, raising himself up.

"Tell me... they didn't..." Jude said suspiciously, reaching besides her to scoop something up. She then surveyed the contents of her palm.

"They are so dead!"

"What?" Tommy furiously demanded. Jude held out her hand to show him.

"That's not..."

"Jello. They put it in our bed..."

"I am so going to kill them!"

"Dude, you should see your face right now... Priceless!" Speed said, barging uninvited into the room.

"Not to mention your hair..."

Tommy reached up and removed the clumps of green jelly clinging to his hair. Angrily, he threw them at Speed.

"Food fight!" Wally shouted, but stopped instantly after one hostile look from Tom.

But Speed was not so easily repressed.

"Seriously... green is so your color, dude!"

"This is so not cool!" Tommy informed them.

"Just a little joke... We always do this on tour."

"That so?" Tommy replied, staring his nemesis straight in the eye.

"Yeah, dude. It's tradition."

"_Fine by me..." _Tommy thought, as he quickly plotted the perfect revenge.

"_They'll never see this coming..."_


	3. Ottawa, The Holiday Inn

Where The Next Road Goes- An Instant Star Humor Fic!

Chapter 3: Ottawa, The Holiday Inn

Author's Note: Wow! This story appears to be quite the hit! I am thrilled... cause I'm really starting to feel this one myself! Anyway, my thanks to all the reviewers, Petra, Chloe, hmgirl8192, missscarletbelle, Cyndi, blueyes8907, Crystal, Rachel, Annika, Katie, Tanya, Diana and thatgirlyoucantrust. I only hope you all like this chapter as much as the last...

Just a couple of disclaimers. First, I make a lot of food references in this chapter. These are not meant to make fun of anyone's eating habits... my own are strange enough! What I am trying to do is distinguish very different characters and personalities that don't always understand each other. Second, I did not write the "rubber ducky" song used in this chapter- it's a Sesame Street classic...

So, with that off my chest- read, enjoy and please review!

Chapter 3: Ottawa, The Holiday Inn

Jude quickly ripped the dirty sheet off the bed, as she stared at Tommy's thoughtful face and impishly dancing eyes.

Throwing the stained linen onto the floor, she wrapped her arms around him.

"We are so not going to take that! Are we?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he replied.

"I think you're up to something..."

"Of course..."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Course I am..." he answered, murmuring his ideas into her ear.

"So?" he asked.

"It's great... I love it when you're evil..."

"Then you'll love this..." he said, gently pushing her back down onto the unmade bed.

"Do you have what I need?" he asked, as he covered her body with his.

"There are a million inappropriate answers to that question!" she laughed softly.

"But for this plan... yes." she breathed, seconds before he pressed his lips on hers.

The rest of the day passed far less dramatically. Tommy and the SME boys had a productive rehearsal. They then stopped to pick up pizzas for dinner- a pineapple topped one for the band, and a less exotic sausage one for Jude and Tommy. Afterwards, everyone sprawled out to watch a few of the movies Tommy had brought from his home. They stayed up very late and slept in the next day.

Just before noon, a loud clattering from the middle of the bus woke Jude and Tommy. They listened carefully, as Speed noisily arose from bed and headed for the shower.

"He's going!" Jude whispered excitedly, burying her face in the pillow to stifle her giggles.

"Just a few more minutes..." Tommy replied, smiling.

They heard water running, followed by the sound of Speed singing.

"_Rubber ducky, you're the one!"_

"_You make bath time lots of fun..."_

Speed's shower serenade made Tommy and Jude laugh even harder.

"And that guy actually has a record contract!" Tommy exploded. "Who'd believe it!"

But quickly, Speed's singing gave way to angry cursing.

"Dude, what's the problem?" they heard Kyle yelling through the closed bathroom door.

"My soap..." Speed managed to blurt out angrily, before cursing again.

Tommy and Jude could not contain themselves any longer.

"Come on!" Jude cried out, leaping from the bed and pulling her boyfriend along with her. They joined a worried Kyle and Wally, who stood just outside the bathroom.

"Damn soap doesn't lather!" Speed screamed furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Wally asked, confused.

"Check it, dude!" the guitarist demanded, extending a wet hand out the bathroom door.

Instinctively, Tommy backed away.

"_Seeing Speed in the shower... equals way too much information!"_

Wally and Kyle carefully examined the ordinary-looking bar of Coast soap that Speed handed them. Puzzled, they looked at it closely, turning it over and over in their hands.

"Feels ok to me... Normal." Wally told him.

"Yeah!" Kyle added. "I don't see anything wrong with it!"

"Check it again!" a cranky Speed insisted.

"It does feel... kind of slick." Wally said thoughtfully Almost like it's been... laminated. Or something...".

"Or something!" Tommy whispered to Jude.

Speed then emerged from the shower, dripping wet, with a bright red towel wrapped around his waist. He looked angrily at a smirking Tommy and Jude.

"You know something about this?" he yelled at them.

"Dude... you should just see your face right now. Priceless!" Tommy replied, mimicking what Speed said to him during the Jello incident.

"Your face is the exact same color as that towel!" Jude added, making Kyle and Wally crack up.

"Dudes! Shut up!" Speed demanded. "Someone better tell me what's going on!"

Jude smiled and held up a small clear plastic bottle.

"Nail polish?" Speed asked, clearly not getting it.

"Yeah." Tommy informed him.

"You know what happens when you coat soap with it? It's funny... The soap doesn't lather. Kind of like it's wrapped in plastic."

"Dude!" Speed said, still angry, but also impressed.

"Here." Tommy said, handing him a fresh, untouched bar of soap.

"Go take a shower."

"Please!" Wally said, holding his nose.

"Please. I have to stand close to you tonight!" Jude teased.

"This is so not over!" Speed vowed, heading back into the bathroom.

"_He's right about that!" _Tommy thought, catching his girlfriend's eye and returning back to their room with her.

"So bad!" she whispered.

"You love it..." he murmured, slipping his hand under her shirt to pull her closer.

"Mmm..." Jude purred approvingly.

"First set went great... Now, onto our big finale..."

"Bring it on!" Jude replied happily as she kissed him again.

The other members of SME showered after Speed. By the time Jude and Tommy took their turns in the bathroom and dressed, the band was seated on the couches, eating lunch.

"Saved you some!" Speed called out cheerfully, as they approached.

Tommy peered into the plastic bowl, but could not identify the contents.

"What is that?" he asked warily.

"Tuna fish." Kyle told him, crunching loudly.

"Tuna doesn't look like that. Or smell like that. Or sound like that... Unless for some strange reason, it still has the bones in it."

"Of course not!" the guitarist replied, somewhat patronizingly. "Just my secret ingredient..."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear what that is..." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Potato chips!"

"Potato chips?"

"Yeah. People eat them with sandwiches. So, why not just put them in the sandwiches! Gives them that little extra kick! Especially these sour cream and onion chips. Try it, dude!"

"Thanks. But I'll pass."

"Suit yourself! More for us!"

"Grilled cheese? With bacon?" Jude asked Tommy, already taking his favorite sandwich ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Great" he smiled.

Shortly after lunch, they arrived at the Ottawa Holiday Inn.

"Ok" Tommy announced.

"This is where we'll be staying while we're here! Let's check in... get settled. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes to go over to the venue for the sound check. The equipment should already be there."

"Cool!" Speed, Kyle and Wally chorused, jumping off the bus with their overloaded backpacks.

"Ready?" Tommy asked Jude.

"Sure this is gonna work?"

"Trust me, Harrison. Those guys are in for the ride of their lives..."

The afternoon sound check gave way to their night time concert. SME easily got the crowd rocking with their songs, including "Mind Games", "Complex Machinery" and a cover of the classic hit "Satisfaction". The excitement only intensified as Jude joined them onstage. Tommy stood, watching her proudly as she took them higher and higher.

Two hours later, after her final encore of "Transparent Lies", she rushed offstage, directly into his outstretched arms.

"Well?"

"Perfect!" he answered, hugging her close

"The perfect beginning... to the perfect night. First, some interviews... Then back to the hotel and let the magic happen..."

"In more ways than one..." she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh... yeah."

Together, they entered the crowded green room, where the band was already waiting. Reporters swarmed Jude, Speed, Kyle, Wally and even Tommy. They answered a barrage of questions. Eventually, the media people departed, leaving just a few special fans.

Jude and Tommy watched as the three very hot girls moved in aggressively on the members of SME. The band members clearly didn't stand a chance.

"Step one. Done!" Tommy told Jude proudly.

"Now, let's get back to the hotel..."

Back in their room, they waited. It seemed to take forever until the slightly drunk members of SME returned. Female giggles mixed with their deeper voices as three couples retired to three separate bedrooms. One by one, the doors closed behind them.

"Ok... cue the drama." Tommy said, quickly texting someone on his cell phone.

Fifteen minutes later, loud noises emanated from the hallway, as angry fists pounded on those same three doors.

"Police! Open up! Now!"

"Let's go!" Jude shrieked, as she and Tommy stood beside their own door, opening it just enough to see the action outside.

"Open up! Police!" six men ordered.

A frightened Wally first opened his door, then Kyle and last, Speed. Jude laughed at the sight of her lead guitarist standing in the hall dressed only in his "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" boxers.

"What's the problem, officers?" Speed asked, trying desperately to sound calm.

"Vice raid! You are all under arrest! For solicitation!"

"Wait a minute... the girls are..."

"Prostitutes" the officer finished.

"But... we didn't..."

"Doesn't matter. You'll all have to come with us down to the station..."

"Right now?" Speed asked, looking down at his attire.

"Yes. Now!"

"Can't I at least put some pants on first?" he asked.

"No. Gotta take you in like that. It's evidence."

At this, Jude began to lose it. Tommy put his hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. But he wasn't doing much better holding back his own, especially when Speed began to desperately beg the officer.

"Come on. Can't I please get dressed?"

"I don't know." the policeman replied.

"Whaddaya say, Tom? Can he?" he yelled down the hall.

"I just don't know..." Tommy replied.

"What the hell?" Speed exploded.

"Gotcha!" Jude giggled, stepping into the hallway.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" the guitarist wailed

"Know what your problem is? You just don't have a sense of humor!" Tommy called out, pulling Jude back into their own room..

"Whatever!" he added, closing their door.


	4. Montreal, Chaz's Party

Where The Next Road Goes- An Instant Star Humor Fic

Chapter 4: Montreal, Quebec

Author's Note: Once again, just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewing and sharing this crazy "road" with me- Artreyux22, missscarletbelle, romanma, Rachel, Chloe, Tanya, Sarah, Katie, Katie (yes, there are two of you!), Airrelle, Petra and Melodie.

One quick note- this chapter does contain a dramatic scene, in addition to plenty of humor! I hope everyone's okay with that... I just couldn't resist! Even sitcoms "go there" sometimes... I promise, this story will continue to be primarily a light, funny road tale! I would recommend that if anyone hasn't read my songfic "Montreal, 1999" they check it out now... it ties in directly to this chapter.

Oh- and I apologize for any geographical mistakes in this story. I'm not from Canada and am relying largely on maps and the internet for my logistics... sometimes, it's hard to judge things...

Ok- enough of my heat-induced babbling. Time to take this road to Montreal!

Chapter 4: Montreal, Quebec.

The five nights in Ottawa went well. Staying at the hotel proved a welcome respite for everyone, giving Jude, Tommy and the SME boys some badly needed space and privacy. By the time they boarded the bus to head for Quebec, tensions had eased somewhat, although relations between Tommy and the band remained strained.

Jude wasn't happy about that. She wished everyone could get along, but had no idea how to make that happen.

"_Probably easier to detox the guys off sugar..." _

After a string of one-night performances in some of the smaller towns, they continued heading north, towards Montreal. A large green and white road sign alerted them to their imminent arrival.

"100 miles! Just a couple more hours!" Speed announced happily.

"Great!" Jude answered.

"Montreal is a real party town! My kind of place..."

Jude nodded absently. She was also looking forward to the upcoming concerts in one of Canada's major cities. But now she was worried about Tommy. The closer they got to Montreal, the more distant and unhappy he became. He sat apart from them now, his jaw rigid and a pained expression on his handsome face.

"Tommy..." Jude said, drawing closer.

"Yes?" he snapped.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" he replied, irritated.

"Gotta go check the new stuff Georgia sent..." he added, walking towards the back of the bus.

"What's his damage?" Speed asked, between stuffing handfuls of popcorn into his perpetually open mouth.

"I don't know..." Jude replied.

"_But I can guess..._"

Cautiously, she entered their small room. As she expected, Tommy wasn't working. He sat uncomfortably on the edge of their bed, staring blankly into space.

"Tommy..." Jude tried again, shutting the door behind her.

"What do you want!"

"I know something's bothering you..."

"I told you! I'm fine!"

"You're not."

"Leave it, Jude! Just stop! Ok!" he screamed at her.

"No. It's not ok." she said sadly.

Hurt, she turned and walked away.

After she left, Tommy reached out and punched the wall.

"_I always do this... Push her away... Hurt her... It's supposed to be different, now..."_

He lay there, brooding for about an hour. Determined, he rose and went after her.

Jude sat on the couch, her brown leather song journal in hand. He watched her trying to focus on her lyrics, shaping the emotions of the moment into her music.

"Jude..." he called softly, apologetically.

He gestured to her and she followed him back to their room.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry..." Tommy began.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to help..."

"Yes..."

"I'm not used to that... To letting anyone in..." he confessed.

"I know. It's my fault, too. I shouldn't have pushed you... I just hated to see you like that..."

"Thanks"

"Especially since I think I know what's bothering you." Jude paused nervously.

"Say it, Jude. Just say it."

"It's hard for you to be here... In Montreal... Where your mother died..."

"Yes" Tommy admitted.

"I haven't really been back here since..."

His words failed him and she slipped her arms around him, comfortingly stroking his hair and his back. He was beginning to feel a little bit better when his phone jingled; he did not recognize the ringtone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Chaz?"

"Chaz?" Jude repeated, equally surprised. "What could he want?"

She watched curiously as Tommy spoke briefly to his old friend and bandmate.

"What did he say?"

"You'll never believe this." Tommy began.

"Apparently, there's been a change... Guess who's promoting the Montreal shows?"

"You're kidding!"

"No. He'll meet us at the hotel as soon as we get there."

That was less than an hour later. The bus pulled up, finding a spot in the crowded Holiday Inn parking lot.

"Looks familiar!" Jude joked.

"So does that." Tommy replied, gesturing out the window at Chaz's madly grinning face.

As usual, the SME boys disembarked first, far too hyper and impatient to stay inside any longer than they had to. Jude followed and Tommy stepped out last.

"Jude!" Chaz greeted her warmly, extending his arms.

"Chaz!" Jude laughed, returning the hug.

"More beautiful than ever!" the promoter flirted.

"Thanks, Chaz. I can see you haven't changed a bit!"

"And why should I?" Chaz replied

"Oh, I could think of some reasons..." Tommy interrupted.

"T! Good to see you, man!" Chaz said enthusiastically, pulling him into a hearty, but masculine embrace

"And these guys must be the Speiderman Mind Explosion!"

"Yes. This is Wally, Kyle and Speed... This is Chaz." Tommy introduced them all.

"Good to meet you guys. I've been hearing a lot about you! All great!" Chaz raved

"Thanks, dude!" Speed answered for all of them.

"Anyway... used all my powers to get you guys the best rooms in the hotel!"

"Thanks!"

"No police this time, right?" Speed whispered to Tommy.

"Not unless you invite them." he replied.

"Anyway... Get checked in!" Chaz's loud voice boomed.

"Knock em' dead tonight! Cause after the concert, I'm having a party for you back at my house!"

"Great!" Kyle and Wally replied.

"I don't know..." Tommy began.

"Relax, T. I'm not talking some big publicity thing! I'm talking afterwards. No reporters. Just a few, select people... Strictly for fun, if you get my point..." the promoter insinuated.

"We do! We do!" Speed exploded.

"Sounds great!" Jude agreed

"Like I said, it's at my place. I really want you guys to see it! Had it redone last year! It's huge! With an indoor pool and hot tub... Oh, and it's a pool party! "Luau" theme..."

"Girls in bikinis! Dude, we are so there!"

"Hot girls!" Chaz promised.

"Sweet!"

"And some old friends of yours, Tom..." Chaz winked. "I know they'll want to say hello..."

"You can't say no! I won't let you! See you guys backstage before the show!" he called out, walking away.

The first Montreal show was as successful as the others had been. Afterwards, Chaz steered Tommy, Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle through the requisite publicity and interviews professionally, but efficiently. It was obvious that Chaz wanted to move on to his party. Finally, the last reporter left them.

"Let the games begin! See you soon back at my place!"

After a quick, necessary stop at the hotel to grab appropriate clothes, they were back in the limo, heading to the hilltop mansion.

"Wow!" Jude said, impressed.

"Awesome!" Speed replied, as they entered the house.

"I want one of these!" Kyle added, as they surveyed the huge space.

"Yeah. And I'll take one of those!" Speed replied, as two gorgeous, scantily clad women crossed in front of them.

"Down boy! Down!" Jude teased her panting guitarist.

"I just love being part of the babysitter's club!" Tommy quipped.

"No worries, dude. Strictly adult behavior tonight..." Speed began.

"Stop. I do not need to hear this...Too much information..."

"Agreed!" Jude said. "On that note, I'm going to go change..."

"Looks like it's through there." Wally said helpfully, pointing a finger in a direction where a lot of women were heading.

"Ok" Jude said, turning to Tommy.

"Can I trust you to behave yourself? At least, until I get back?'

"Only until then." he answered sexily.

"Too much information" Speed coughed, feeling just a twinge of jealousy. He then saw something that vastly improved his mood.

"Chicken wings!" he screeched

Without another word, Speed, Wally and Kyle raced towards the food.

Left alone, Tommy quickly stripped to his black bathing trunks. He then walked towards the bar, drawn by the large fruity drinks being served and quickly grabbed two. Before he could taste one, Chaz grabbed him.

"Here you are! Where's the other half?"

"Jude's getting changed..."

"Good. Speaking of beautiful women, I've got two here you'll remember..." Chaz announced, pausing dramatically.

Tommy looked at them; they seemed familiar, but he did not recognize either.

"Chelsea and Ashlee? Remember? They always partied with us every time we were in town!"

"Oh, yeah..." Tommy mumbled uncomfortably.

"Are those for us?" Chelsea asked, taking the drinks from his hands.

"Just like Tommy... Always knows what a girl wants... And always gives it to us!" Ashlee smirked, sipping hers.

"But as I recall... we took pretty good care of you, too... Do you remember..."

Not wanting to go there, Tommy shifted his eyes from her too-knowing ones. A quick glance around the room revealed Jude, clearly searching for him. He signaled and she approached, heads turning as she passed. It was easy to see why. Jude glided towards him, clad in a small, strapless, black bikini that molded her body to perfection. A matching sheer black sarong veiled and revealed the shapely legs that were one of his weaknesses.

Watching her made him proud. Even in this party filled with beautiful people, she still stood out, demanding attention.

"Hi." she said, stepping up to him.

"Hi" he answered, looking at her with appreciation.

Jude smiled bewitchingly. The outfit was much briefer than any she had ever worn before. Sadie had encouraged her to buy it; clearly her sister's advice had actually been right this time.

"Rescue me?" he pleaded with his eyes.

"Yes" she answered, immediately sizing up the scene and the two overly friendly females besides him. They instantly backed off after a hostile look from Jude.

"Jude!" Chaz's voice boomed, sensing a potential catfight. "You look completely irresistable! Sure you don't want to ditch this guy for me?"

"Quite sure!" she laughed

"You're breaking my heart!"

"It'll heal!" Tommy menaced, only half-teasingly.

"I suppose!" Chaz pretended to sulk.

"Although, I do have a houseful of other hotties here! Do I know how to pick em' or what!" he boasted.

"You do, Chaz. You really do!" Jude assured him.

"Well, then... I'd better go be a host... Some of them... might need something. Or someone..."

"See you two later!"

Tommy shook his head as Chaz walked away.

"Chaz... The eternal "Boyz Attacker". He'll never change!"

"Never grow up, you mean."

"Yeah!"

"Speaking of..." Jude added, gesturing towards the pool. Kyle and Wally were already in the water, talking to several women. Speed stood precariously on the edge, posing for the crowd in his hibiscus-print floral bathing suit.

"Bottoms up!" he screamed, quickly dropping his shorts and flashing his bare butt before jumping into the water.

"He did not just moon everyone!" Tommy said.

"He did!" Jude giggled. "Probably scarred them all for life..."

"I think we need that drink now." Tommy suggested.

He draped an arm around her, and they turned back towards the bar.

Two hours and many potent cocktails later, Jude and Tommy swayed together, watching as the party grew more intimate. The lights dimmed and the large group was pairing off into couples.

The atmospheric change was not lost on them. Hungrily, Tommy ran his hands over her bare flesh.

"You like?" she asked seductively.

"Yeah... I'm thinking a lot of things I shouldn't be thinking..."

"Huh?"

"At least... not here..."

"I'll go get my stuff." she whispered.

"SME?" he mumbled, not really caring.

"They are big boys... They can take care of themselves!" Jude said with a drunken giggle.

A passionate limousine ride brought them back to their hotel.

Fumbling with the key, Tommy got their room door open. They stepped inside. Jude quickly stripped off her shirt and Tommy untied the sarong, leaving her in just her bikini. After removing his shirt and pants, they fell together onto the large bed.

Tommy's hands expertly teased her, caressing only the exposed skin. Jude moaned, and reached for him, giving back as good as she got.

Unable to control himself any longer, Tommy's hands moved towards the small strings holding her top together. He was just about to untie them when Jude's phone rang.

"Ignore it!"

"I can't..." Jude replied.

"It's Speed..."

Disgusted, Tommy flopped back on the bed.

"This had better be important!"

"He wouldn't be calling now if it wasn't." Jude answered him, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello... Wally? Slow down. What? Speed what? I can't hear you..."

"Speed's been- molested?"

"No! Arrested!" Wally screamed.

"You're kidding..."

"He'd better not be!" Tommy yelled, grabbing the phone from her hands and hitting "speaker" so they could both hear and talk to Wally.

"Wally... if this is another stupid joke... I swear, I'll..." Tommy threatened.

"It's not!" the bass player cried, desperately.

"Ok. What did Speed get arrested for? It better not be prostitution!"

"No... public intoxication... disturbing the peace... indecent exposure. And, resisting arrest!"

"What happened?"

"I'm not too sure. We were all kinda wasted... playing truth or dare. Kyle dared Speed to run through the streets in his underwear..."

"He didn't..."

"Of course he did. Speed never turns down a dare!"

"The Ninja turtle boxers?" Jude blurted out, irrelevantly.

"Actually, no. It was the ones you gave him as a joke last year... the black and white ones..."

"With the, uh "message" printed on it? Oh, no..."

"Could we please focus here!" Tommy yelled, completely fed up. Wally took that as his cue to continue.

"Anyway, it might have been okay... but then he started singing."

"What did he sing?" Tommy demanded to know.

"I fought the law... "

"Oh..."

"Then the law showed up. And they won!"

"Couldn't you talk to the police. Explain or something..."

"I tried it. It was working, too. But Speed kept singing... And arguing."

"Couldn't you shut him up?"

"You're kidding! Shut up Vincent Speiderman?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Good point." Tommy conceded.

"Anyway, when he gave the officers the finger, it was so over. They hauled us all in..."

"Ok. We're coming." Jude promised.

"Thanks!" Wally said, hanging up.

Tommy sighed and looked wistfully at Jude's slender body, still stretched out invitingly besides him on the bed.

She put a consoling hand over his.

"I know. Let's go bail out my band!"

Author's Note 2: So? You like? In case anyone is wondering what the "message" is on Speed's underwear, it's in the next chapter. Ah, the possibilities!


	5. Montreal, Montreal Stadium

Where The Next Road Goes- An Instant Star Humor Fic

Chapter 5: Montreal, Montreal Stadium

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry this took so long! It took me a while to think up something crazy enough for this chapter! One disclaimer- I did not write the "police experiences" included in the first part of this chapter. They were taken from Web sites of "true police stories"... Hard to believe...

Anyway, I'm delighted to see this story has such a growing audience. Thanks to the review crew: MuSiKaLJeAnIoUs. Chloe, Petra, missscarletbelle, journeylover411, Sarah,Tanya, Airelle, Cyndi, Kimberli, ateryux22, Rachel,Katie, romanma, Melodie, and gcrockergal

Chapter 5: Montreal, Montreal Stadium

Twenty minutes later, Tommy and Jude raced up the steps of the police station. Inside, a baby-faced, sandy haired officer in his early 20's staffed the front desk.

"Can I help..." he began, then suddenly stopped.

"OMG! You're... you're Jude Harrison!"

"Yes" she smiled.

"I love your music! Even have tickets for your show tomorrow night!"

"Thank you!" Jude replied sincerely.

"What can I do for you? Anything! Anything at all!" the star-struck rookie insisted.

"We're here to get..."

"Speiderman Mind Explosion. Of course!" the officer finished knowledgeably.

"I was right here when they brought them in."

"So, you know where they are now?" Tommy asked.

The officer shifted his dazzled eyes to Jude's companion, taking him in for the first time.

"Uh- yeah!" he answered Tommy, pointing a finger towards the left.

"No charges were filed against Wally and Kyle. They are free to go! But your guitarist..."

"I know." Jude nodded her head.

"He's really in trouble. Flipped off Lieutenant Carter! No one gets away with that! Especially not with her!"

"Tough, huh?" Tommy asked.

"The toughest... rides everyone's ass down here!"

"What do we have to do to get Speed out?" Jude asked.

"Go through there and speak to her. She's here now, sitting behind the big desk." the officer said.

"Thanks!" Jude and Tommy called back, heading quickly down the long hall.

Twenty feet later, they walked into the big room, where a panicked Wally and Kyle were pacing the dirty white tile floor. The guys were relieved to see them.

"So glad you got here so fast!" Wally greeted them.

"As fast as we could" Jude answered.

"Where's this Lieutenant Carter?" Tommy asked, all business.

"Up there." Kyle told him, jerking his head in the direction of a hatchet faced, thin, muscular woman sitting behind a large chrome desk.

At the moment, the lieutenant argued with a sultry blonde in a tight black minidress.

"I don't want to see you!" the girl insisted.

"I wanna see the really hot officer who arrested me last time!"

"Listen!" Lieutenant Carter exploded.

"I ain't got time for this! This is a police station, not a matchmaking service. The only date you're getting is a court date! Now shut up and sit down!"

The blonde was followed by a stringy-haired, grungy young man. The officer scowled instantly just at the sight of him.

"Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you in here again!" she demanded.

"Yeah. That's what I told the officer who brung me in. But he didn't listen..."

"Smartass! First, I'm gonna suspend your license."

"You already done that. Last time!"

"Give me the owners' paper's for the car?"

"Don't have em'. I stole the car."

"You don't have them? The car is stolen?" the officer parroted back, irked at the brazen young man.

"Yeah. But check the glove compartment. Think I saw em' in there when I stashed my gun..."

Tommy, Jude, Wally and Kyle listened to it all, trying desperately to contain themselves. They didn't want to irritate the police officer even further. But it was hard to believe.

"Is this all for real?" Jude whispered, her eyes wide.

"Welcome to Montreal." Tommy replied wryly.

"I've seen Web sites with this kind of stuff... They always claimed it was real." Wally commented.

"Now I guess we know for sure!" Kyle added.

Finally, the lieutenant released the man to another officer, who led him away in handcuffs. With the coast finally clear, Tommy carefully approached her.

"Yes!" she barked at him.

"Lieutenant Carter? I'm Tom Quincy. One of my band members was arrested tonight..."

"Yeah! Vincent Speiderman! Stupid kid was running through my streets practically naked, screaming his freakin head off! Making a ruckus! Fighting with the police! No respect at all!"

"I understand." Tommy replied, as respectfully as he could.

"Just because the kid's a rock star doesn't mean he can come to my town and do whatever he wants!"

"Of course not!" he assured her.

"You gotta teach your boy some manners!" the woman menaced.

"_He's not my boy!" _Tommy thought, shuddering at the very idea.

However, his face remained calm.

"You have my personal promise that this won't happen again!" he said, giving the woman a small, but charming smile.

The combination of Tommy's sincerity and sex appeal had its way yet again, finally melting this lieutenant's iron heart.

"Well, if that's so..." she finally relented.

"Ok" she said, signaling another officer, who headed down a hallway, with a ring of keys in his hand. He returned quickly with Speed. The guitarist's eyes were glassy and unfocused and he was still dressed only in his boxers. The front of the offending shorts were an ordinary plain white, but as he came closer, Tommy saw the words printed in big, black letters across his butt.

"SEX MACHINE!"

"_Jude gave him... those!" _Tommy snickered.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Wally asked solicitously.

"Yeah..."

"Let's just get you out of here." Jude said.

"Ok... umm..." Speed began, looking downwards at his exposed body.

"Sorry, dude. We don't have your clothes! We couldn't find em'! Neither could the police..." Wally apologized.

"I gotta go out... like this!" Speed wailed.

"It didn't bother you before!" Tommy replied sarcastically.

"It's cold out there!"

"You'll live!" Tom snapped, anxious to get going, before the still-drunk guitarist got into any more trouble.

"Here, man... Take this!" Kyle added, taking off his hoodie and handing it to his friend. Speed quickly put it on. It made him somewhat less conspicuous.

"Ok. Let's move! Head right to the car! Fast!" Tommy directed, hoping to get them all back to the hotel, without anyone knowing where they'd been.

The driver sped back to the Holiday Inn. Tommy gave him a generous tip, hoping he'd keep his mouth shut.

He then turned to Wally and Kyle.

"Put him to bed. Let him sleep it off."

"Right!" they agreed, obediently steering Speed towards the elevators.

Tommy and Jude remained silent until they reached their room. Once inside, they took one look at each other and fell into each other's arms, laughing.

"You have to admit... that was pretty funny!" Jude giggled, clutching his shoulders.

"Yeah, girl..."

"When that blonde woman wanted a date... and that guy who stole the car..."

Tommy listened, smiling as Jude recapped their night. He then got to what was on his mind.

"I cannot believe you bought Speed those boxers!"

"I just thought... they'd come in handy some day... with someone..."

"That someone... had better not be you!" he said, with mock sternness. But he trusted her.

"Of course not!" she laughed, and then became quiet.

"What?" he asked, seeing the sexy gleam in her eyes.

"They... interrupted something..." she whispered

"Yes?"

Quickly, Jude stripped off her shoes, shirt and jeans. Tommy's eyes widened lustfully when he saw she had kept the black bikini on underneath. Now dressed only in that, she slithered seductively onto the bed.

"I believe... this is where we left off... Right?"

"Yes..."

"Do you want to... finish what we started?'

Tommy said nothing, just flung himself down on top of her.

The ringing phone woke them late the next morning.

"Mbfk" Jude mumbled incoherently.

"Not again..." Tommy muttered, having unpleasant flashbacks of the night before.

He reached for the phone, relaxing when he heard the voice on the other end. Jude lay besides him, half-asleep and not paying any attention. When he finished the conversation, he put the phone down, and pulled her into his arms.

"Who was that?" Jude asked sleepily.

"Chaz. He wants us to come for lunch. Says he has something to show us..."

"Kay..." she replied, falling back to sleep. Tommy did the same.

A few hours later, they finally managed to wake up, as well as rouse the boys from SME. A short ride bought them back to the mansion.

Chaz ran outside to greet them.

"Awesome!" he yelled, the second they exited the car.

"Well, thanks! I think this shirt is pretty great myself!" Speed replied.

"Fool! He's talking about me!" Kyle interrupted.

"Except, sorry Chaz. But you're not exactly my type..."

"No, you dorks! I'm talking about this!' Chaz yelled triumphantly, holding up a newspaper.

Tommy groaned when he read the headline.

"Bad Boys! Wild Night Out For SME!"

Underneath were several pictures, including several of Speed running through the streets, the message on his boxers clearly visible. There was also a shot of him being led into the police station, as well as one of him giving the police lieutenant the finger.

"Sweet!" Speed smiled, proud of himself.

Tommy grabbed the paper and smacked him over the head with it.

"Dude!"

"You got yourself arrested! I had to talk them into letting you go! What if they hadn't? Do you have any idea how much trouble that would have caused? We would have had to cancel the concerts..."

"And they are sold out!" Chaz added.

"See what a problem..." Tommy began, but was interrupted.

"Sold out just this morning. After this article hit. Great publicity stunt!" Chaz raved.

"Thanks, dude!" Speed chirped happily.

"Now, we gotta capitalize on this..." Chaz began. "Give the audience what it wants to see..."

"Exactly what did you have in mind?" Tommy asked warily, as the group took seats in the spacious living room.

"_That's Chaz... always working an angle..."_

Leaning forward, the promoter outlined his plan.

"Yes!" Speed squealed, pumping his fist in the air. "We are so down with that!"

"T ?" Chaz asked.

All heads turned towards Tommy, whose forehead wrinkled up in thought. Finally, he smiled.

"It's insane... But it's good! Sure you guys can handle it?" he asked the band members.

"Hell, yeah! Dude, we are so ready..."

"Then, we'll try it. Tonight..."

A few minutes before the show's eight o'clock scheduled start, Chaz, Jude and Tommy stood waiting backstage with the guys from SME.

"Place is packed!" Chaz said excitedly.

"Everything's set!" he added, as the band received their cue.

"Go!"

The house lights dimmed. As planned, Kyle walked out first, taking his place behind the drum kit. The audience's screams began and only got louder as Wally made his entrance, strapping on his bass.

Pandemonium erupted when Speed finally came out. He wore a regular T-shirt, but paired with the same boxers he wore when he was arrested. Large TV screens were set up and projected this image so everyone in the crowd could easily see and enjoy his outfit.

He then turned, showing his butt to the audience, so everyone could read the words on his shorts.

The crowd was beyond wild. Girls were shrieking hysterically. A black lace bra was thrown onstage.

"Thank you!" Speed replied.

The band then began their set. But the playlist had been altered for this very special show. They opened with three carefully selected covers, beginning with the theme song from the TV show "Cops". After "Bad Boys" they segueed into an old Motown hit.

"_Yeah! I'm just a love machine..."_

"_And I won't work for nobody but you..."_

The crowd loved it! More bras and panties, and even some boxers were hurled at the band.

In no time, the stage was covered in underwear.

Backstage, Chaz freaked out.

"I love it!" he yelled, grabbing his phone to alert more publicity people.

Jude and Tommy couldn't stop laughing.

"It looks like Victoria's Secret out there!"

"See anything you like, Quincy?"

"On you? Maybe..."

"Perv!" Jude laughed, playfully punching his arm, as the band began their final cover, of Donna Summer's dance classic "Hot Stuff". They listened to Speed, sexily crooning.

"_I want some hot stuff baby, this evening..."_

"_I need some hot stuff, baby, tonight!"_

"_I want some hot stuff, baby, this evening!"_

"_Gotta have some lovin' tonight!"_

"Check out Speed! Mr. Superstud! " Tommy said, secretly impressed.

"I can't believe I gave him those boxers!" Jude remarked.

"Looks like I created a monster!"

"Guess so!" Tommy smiled.

"They'll be no living with him now..."


	6. The Road To Nowhere

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 6: The Road To Nowhere

Author's Note: Time for our next stop on this road trip! Again- sorry to keep you all waiting... I've actually been working on this for a week... trying to get it just "write"! Such high standards... so little time! Hopefully, you all will think it was worth it- please let me know!

As always- thanks to the review crew:RedLa, Chloe, Airrelle, riotgirlina, Sarah, MuSiKaLJeAnIoUs, Mandy1485,gcrockergal13, tommy'smy21, Tanya and Kimberli... How do I love my comments! Let me count the ways...

Oh- and I don't own any of these song lyrics either! But I'm sure you all knew that!

Chapter 6: The Road To Nowhere

Some time later, Jude joined SME on the lingerie-laden stage. Somewhat reluctantly, Speed surrendered the spotlight to her. But his cocky grin remained in place throughout the show.

After their final encore, Jude yelled into her microphone.

"Thank you, everyone! Good night!"

As always, she ran offstage, eagerly tossing herself into Tommy's waiting arms for her post-show congratulatory kiss. Tonight, Speed followed closely on her heels, eagerly seeking some rewards of his own.

"Dudes!" he screamed at everyone in the backstage area.

"Was I hot tonight or what?"

"You really were, Speed!" Jude praised him, stepping away from her boyfriend to give him a friendly hug.

"I can't believe it!" he said, as a roadie walked towards them, carrying a big black plastic garbage bag completely filled with the discarded underwear from the stage.

"Thanks, man!" Speed said, eagerly seizing the bag.

"Dude! What on earth are you going to do with all that?" Wally asked him.

"Don't know. It's a great souvenir! Or I could do what other great rockstars do and sell their "swag" on Ebay... Unless, maybe Harrison here would like some?"

"Ew!" Jude cried out, grossed out at the very thought.

"What would I want that stuff for?"

"Aw, come on Harrison! I bet some of it would look great on you! What about..." Speed began, rummaging through the bag.

"Stop it before I hurl!" Tommy demanded. But he was smiling.

"Hey, I was just thinking of you, dude!" Speed replied, with a naughty wink.

"Please don't!" he replied, still smiling.

"Anyway..." Speed began, changing the subject.

"Time to check out the green room. More interviews. And maybe, we can find us some babes who really would model this stuff for us... Or some of their own!"

With that happy thought consuming their minds, Speed, Kyle and Wally walked out of the room.

Lacing their fingers together, Tommy and Jude did the same. In the interview area, they watched as all the band members, but especially Speed, behaved even more flirtatiously than usual. The media ate it up, and so did the women. A circle of admirers quickly surrounded them.

"How many more nights in Montreal?" Jude asked.

"Four. Why?" Tommy replied.

"Somehow, I don't think Speed's gonna want to leave..."

Jude's prophecy proved correct. At Chaz's insistence, the remainder of the concerts used the same plan and were equally successful. Outside of the shows, no one saw much of Speed, who was having the time of his life with the women of Montreal.

"Living up to the legend on those boxers! Finally!" Kyle quipped on their last night in the city.

"He's waited years for this!" Wally smirked.

"I just hope we can get him on the bus tomorrow."

At precisely 8:00 AM, a tired-looking Jude and Tommy boarded the bus at the Holiday Inn. They were followed quickly by Kyle and Wally, who were completely exhausted, but prompt.

Speed was nowhere to be found. They tried calling him, but he did not answer.

"Just great!" Tommy moaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"This is completely unacceptable!"

No one disagreed.

"He'll show up soon!" Jude tried to reassure him.

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Wally added.

"_When?" _Tommy wondered.

Just then, thunder sounded. Instantly, it began to pour, rain pummeling the roof of their bus.

"Just great! Something else to make us late!" Tommy exploded.

"Where the hell is he?"

Wally and Kyle exchanged knowing looks.

"Talk!" Tommy demanded.

"Margarita..." Kyle began nervously.

"Speed's not here because he drank too much?" Tommy scoffed, disgusted.

"Er... no... Not exactly..." Wally sputtered.

"Man, you should have seen her!" Kyle suddenly burst out, too enthusiastically.

"Was she hot! Long dark hair... a killer rack! He was totally hitting that!"

"Enough!" Jude warned, seeing Tommy about to explode.

"I bet he'll drive up any minute..."

"In what!" Tommy insisted.

"The only thing I see coming is that ice cream truck..."

Amazingly, that truck turned and pulled up besides them. They watched, as Speed emerged from the vehicle, then leaned back inside to kiss the extremely attractive female who drove it.

"Go, Speed! Go, Speed!" Wally and Kyle chanted.

"Get in here! Now!" Tommy ordered.

Obediently, Speed dashed through the rain and boarded the bus.

"Sorry, manager dude!"

"That wasn't Margarita?" Kyle asked, confused.

"No... That was Candy... And was she sweet...In more ways than one..." Speed began.

"I'm not hearing this right now!" Tommy cut him off.

"You made us all late because of some girl..."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful..." Speed quipped, handing an ice cream bar to each of them.

"You held us up..."

"Not so much..." he replied, looking Tommy squarely in the face.

"Dude, can't you remember what it's like... women lusting after you..."

"I think he still remembers that!" Jude replied for him, a little too sharply.

"Anyway... it was hard to get away..."

"Let's just get going." Tommy sighed.

"And dry off! You're flooding the bus!"

"Yeah, before we need life rafts in here!" Kyle added.

Speed shook his wet head at everyone, drizzling them all with water before heading into the bathroom to change.

The storms continued all day and did make traveling difficult, slowing them down considerably. The group did not have enough time to make their customary stop for lunch and instead picked up food at a drive through window. Tommy took advantage of the confinement and went into the back bedroom to work.

But the rain and being cooped up all day made the others restless and silly.

"Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream!" Jude sang, making everyone laugh.

"How about this one?" Speed asked.

"We all live... in a yellow submarine!"

Jude threw a pillow at Speed.

"It's on!" he yelled, grabbing another pillow and lunging towards her.

Kyle and Wally joined in, seizing weapons of their own and whacking each other, as well as the other two.

Speed and Jude continued pounding each other. Suddenly, Jude slipped and fell backwards. She screamed and grabbed onto Speed, trying to steady herself. Instead, he tumbled down onto the couch, landing on top of her.

Their yelling brought Tommy out from his room. He saw Speed happily lying on top of Jude, and making no effort to get up.

"_He's not getting away with this..."_

Tommy grabbed one of the pillows. He then smacked Speed over the head with it.

"Dude!" a surprised Speed yelled.

"Keep yourself off my girl!" Tommy warned.

"Wanna fight me for her?"Speed said jokingly.

"I've already won that contest!" Tommy retorted cockily.

"But what the heck!" he added, hitting his adversary with the pillow again. Speed retaliated Wally, Kyle and Jude joined in, all screaming at each other.

Finally tired out and breathless, they all collapsed onto the couches, still laughing. Jude lying on top of Tommy this time. She watched, as he smiled warmly at the band.

"_There's a first..." _she thought.

Their happiness was short-lived. Suddenly the bus stalled, then stopped completely.

"Dude! What's the prob?" Speed asked Otis, their driver.

"Flat tire" he replied, pulling on his bright orange rain slicker and dashing outside.

"It's ok. We've got a spare!" Tommy announced, reassuringly.

"Not ok!" Otis replied, returning inside.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"Like I said... flat tire."

"But we do have a spare. Two, actually!" Wally said knowledgeably.

"Yeah..." Otis replied.

"But... we don't have four..."

"You're telling me... all our tires are flat!" Tommy asked, incredulous.

"I'm afraid so." the driver apologized.

"How did this happen?" Tommy persisted.

"I don't know... maybe we ran over something... but I don't know what?"

"Me either..."

"Maybe just bad luck..." Otis said sympathetically.

"What are the odds?" Wally commented philosophically.

"Forget that!" Tommy snapped. "What do we do now?"

"I'll just call for help." Otis said calmly, snapping open his cell phone.

"Ut-oh..."

"What?" Jude asked.

"No service"

"Mine either" Jude replied, looking at her own.

Wally, Speed, Kyle and Tommy all checked theirs, with the same results.

"No worries." Otis said, trying to keep everyone calm.

"I'll just radio for help..."

Otis twirled the dial, but no sound emerged. His face fell.

"It's down too... Must be the rain! Messing everything up!"

Everyone looked outside. They were on a remote country road. No other traffic could be seen.

"So... we're stuck in the middle of nowhere. In a storm. With absolutely no way to contact anyone." Tommy said, summing up their situation.

"Yes" Speed confirmed, uncharacteristically serious.

"Great!"

"What now?" Jude asked them all.

"Wait and see if anyone comes to our rescue..."


	7. In The Middle Of Nowhere

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 7- In The Middle Of Nowhere

Author's Note: Oh, how I love my vacation! Finally- plenty of time to work on all my fics!

As always- thanks to the review crew- romanma, Adrienne, Airrelle, missscarletbelle, Rachel, Tanya, biminigirl15, bunnypook and Chloe. It's good to know people are enjoying this with me!

Oh- one quick note for my friends who are reading this "live" and don't follow the show. The movie "Final Destination 3" mentioned in this chapter starred the same actress who plays "Jude" as a character named "Erin"... You'll see the relevance of this in this chapter.

Chapter 7- In The Middle Of Nowhere

Hours passed and dusk fell. However, the thunder, lightening and rain continued. Not surprisingly, no other vehicles appeared on the remote country road the bus was marooned on. Tommy, Jude, Speed, Kyle and Wally, as well as their driver, Otis, all checked their cell phones periodically, but they still weren't working. They were clearly stuck there for the night.

"Luckily, we don't have a concert tonight." Jude said, trying to be positive.

"True" Tommy agreed.

"But this is not exactly how I wanted to spend our night off..." he whispered in Jude's ear.

"And I'd still like to know exactly how this happened!" he continued, now raising his voice. "How did all four tires go flat?"

"Maybe someone let the air out of em'?" Wally suggested jokingly.

"Could be" Tommy replied seriously.

"Yeah! Maybe one of Speed's groupies didn't want him to go..." Jude laughed.

"Very possible, Harrison... I'm simply irresistible!" Speed bragged.

Jude just rolled her eyes at him. Kyle and Wally snorted.

"Whatever, dude!" Tommy shrugged.

"Hey, at least I got us some sustenance!" Speed boasted, removing his stash of ice cream from the freezer.

"Dinner is so ready!"

Wally and Kyle joined him at the table and they began eating.

"That's really... all you're having?" Tommy asked , unable to help himself. SME's "unusual" eating habits still amazed him.

"Dude! You're so right!" Speed replied.

"Thanks! We did forget something important!"

He reached into the refrigerator and removed a large, heavy bottle.

"Something to wash it down with!" he commented, pouring himself a huge glass of Pepsi.

Tommy shook his head, and looked at Jude, who was checking the cabinets.

"Anything else?" he asked her.

"How's this?" she replied, pulling out some boxes of "Pasta-roni".

"It'll do." he said, trying not to think about the nice, quiet restaurant he had envisioned for himself and Jude that night.

He then spied something else in the cabinet.

"Great! We've got candles!" he remarked. Although the electricity still worked, the bus was still dark.

"Great!" Speed echoed, happily licking the melted ice cream off his fingers.

"Speed's afraid of the dark!" Wally announced.

"Am not!" Speed retorted, smearing vanilla ice cream on his friend's face.

"Oh, please. Remember that time at your house..."

"That was years ago!" Speed replied, too defensively.

"Just one!" Kyle retorted, reaching for another ice cream bar.

"So, how about a scary movie tonight?" Jude baited Speed.

"Harrison, you know I'll never say no to that..."

"Good..."

"How about this?" Tommy asked, holding up one of his DVD's. "We haven't seen it yet."

"Final Destination 3? I love that!" Wally replied

"Sold!" Kyle agreed.

"Er..." Jude began. Much as she enjoyed teasing Speed, horror flicks still freaked her out a little.

Tommy caught her eye and smiled.

"I'll hold you." he promised, speaking just loudly enough for her to hear.

She smiled. The group finished dinner and sat down near the TV. Speed inserted the DVD into the player and pressed the "start" button.

"Here we go!" he cried out, seizing a bag of potato chips and sinking down comfortably onto a pillow on the floor.

Halfway through the film, Jude started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Jude! Stop it! You're killing the mood here..." Wally admonished her.

"It's not supposed to be funny!" Kyle told her.

"I... can't help it..." she sputtered.

"Speed's tickling my feet..."

The lead guitarist immediately stopped what he was doing. He stared up at everyone, an angelic smile plastered on his face.

"Who, me?" he asked, all innocence.

"Anyone else down there?" Tommy quipped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Speed continued to protest, taking another handful of chips and gobbling them down.

Jude refocused on the movie and the guys did the same. When it ended, night had fallen, pitch-black, starless and moonless.

Tommy removed the DVD from the player and returned it to it's case.

"Dudes, that was one great movie!" Speed commented.

"Yeah! It's funny... that Erin chick looks just like Jude!" Wally added.

"Nah! Erin's way hotter!" Speed replied.

Jude threw a pretzel at him, which he caught in his open mouth.

"Impressive, Vincent!" she remarked sarcastically.

"I'm an impressive guy!" he replied, as Jude yawned.

"So impressive, you put her to sleep!" Tommy smirked.

Before Speed could retaliate, Jude yawned again.

"I really am tired... I'm going to bed... goodnight..."

"Goodnight." Wally and Kyle replied.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Speed sung out.

Jude just smiled and shook her head.

"Coming?" she asked Tommy

"Yeah" he said, getting up and following her to their back bedroom, where they closed the door.

"Those two are sickening!" Kyle remarked.

"Yeah..." Speed replied.

Exhausted from the rigors of the Montreal shows and the sleepless nights, Tommy and Jude quickly fell into deep, dreamless slumber.

About an hour later, Tommy was awakened by strange noises.

"_What the..." _he thought, trying to shake them off and go back to sleep.

The sounds kept coming, only louder and faster. Finally, Jude woke up too, grabbing nervously at Tommy.

"Tommy? What's that?" she asked him, trying desperately to stay calm.

"It sounds like... wolves..." Jude added.

"Yes, it does... But it couldn't be..." he replied.

"_Could it?"_

Just then, Wally and Kyle knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Tommy called out, permitting them to enter the room. As they did, he and Jude sat up in bed

"You hear that?" Wally asked, rhetorically.

"Of course we do!" Tommy snapped at him.

"It's wolves!" Kyle said.

"Yeah... sounds like it..."

"Scary, dude!" Wally replied.

"Yeah... But they can't come in here! We're okay!" Jude said, trying to reassure everyone.

"We can't do anything about it! So, go back to sleep!" Tommy insisted.

"Speed's out there!" Wally blurted out, terrified.

"What?"

"He couldn't sleep... Too hyped up from all the ice cream! He couldn't stay inside... You know how he is..."

"Yes" Jude and Tommy said in unison, encouraging Kyle and Wally to continue.

"He went outside for some fresh air..." Wally told them.

"He said he'd be back in just a few minutes... But it's been a half-hour! We thought we heard him scream..."

"But we didn't hear anything..." Tommy said, as Jude nodded.

"It was really quick..." Kyle remarked.

Then the sounds of the wolves baying emanated again, even louder.

"You don't think..." Jude's horrified voice began.

"We gotta check!" Wally insisted.

"You check!" a frightened Kyle replied.

"Ok!" Tommy said, rising from the bed to take control.

"Let's just open the windows and look outside."

Clutching each other, they inched forward to the largest window on the bus. Kyle unlatched it and slid it open.

"I don't see anything..." Wally said, as Tommy beamed his flashlight up and down the deserted road.

"Me either..."

"Wait!" Jude cried out, seeing something at the very side of the road, next to the woods.

"What's that?"

She pointed at a pile of rags. Tommy shone the light directly at them, clearly illuminating the red stains on the shredded clothing.

"No!" Jude screamed, recognizing the garments.

"Speed's Ninja Turtle pajamas, alright." Kyle confirmed.

"What do we do now?" Wally asked.

"We can't go out there!" Jude screamed.

"There's nothing... we can do..." Tommy told her, shaking.

"No!" Wally yelled, as Jude started to cry.

"It can't be... This isn't happening..."

"Gotcha!" Speed yelled, jumping out from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Speed!" Jude screamed.

"What the hell!" a now irate Tommy exploded.

Kyle bent down and removed a small tape recorder from under the couch.

"Animal sounds are my specialty!" Speed bragged.

"How appropriate!" Tommy snickered.

"I just ripped up the pj's... put some ketchup on em' and tossed em over there..."

"You actually ripped up your precious Ninja's?" Jude asked.

"Hey, I got six other pairs... It was worth it to see the look on your faces!"

"You practically scared us to death!" Jude attacked him.

"Like you did to us back in Ottawa?" Speed replied casually, slapping hands with Wally and Kyle. "Payback time, Harrison!"

Jude and Tommy remained silent.

"You gotta admit... It's a great trick!" he insisted.

Tommy just glared at him, and demanded.

"Now, can we get through the rest of the night without any more drama?"

"Yes, master!" Speed, Wally and Kyle chorused, obediently climbing into their bunks.

Back in their own bed, Jude smiled at Tommy.

"What?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"It really was funny..."

"Yeah" Tommy admitted.

"But never tell em' I said so..."

"Your secret's safe with me. Always." Jude promised.

"Good... You know, I never would have thought Speed capable of this... Guess we'll just have to watch out with those guys..."

"Guess so..." Jude muttered, before finally falling asleep.

"_This is turning into one strange trip! Who knows what's next..._" Tommy thought.

"_Or how we'll get out of here tomorrow..."_


	8. The Road To Victoriaville

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 8: The Road To Victoriaville

Author's Note: Sorry to keep you all waiting on this! It's surprisingly hard to get people out of the woods, once you've left them stuck there! Plus... I lost all my maps...

As always, thanks to the review crew: Maria, Tanya, missscarletbelle, bunnypook, TimeToBeYour21, Airrelle, Petra, Adrienne, Tommy4eva, Chloe, and Rachel

Chapter 8: The Road To Victoriaville

After their middle-of-the night drama, Tommy, Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle managed to catch a few hours of sleep before daybreak.

Uncharacteristically, Speed work first that morning.

"Dudes!" he screamed loudly, waking everyone.

Pissed off, Tommy stumbled out of bed and thrust open the door.

"Can you please shut up!" he yelled irritably.

"Dude! Look at you! Someone's got a nasty case of bed-head!" Speed said, cheerfully eyeing Tommy's messy locks.

Tommy tried to respond, but was too tired to think of anything appropriate.

"Look!" Speed continued "It stopped raining!"

Everyone looked out the windows at the strong sunlight pouring through. It was going to be a bright, clear, but scorching hot day. The improved weather made everyone smile.

"Now, maybe we can get outta here?" Wally asked, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"I'm on it!" Otis, their driver announced, stepping up to them.

"Already called the company... But it will take them at least four hours to get another bus all the way out here..."

"Four hours!" Tommy fumed.

"They said it was the best they could do. I'm sorry."

"At least, we aren't due in Quebec until tomorrow night." Jude reminded him. "We'll still make it in time for the show."

Still cranky, Tommy walked into the kitchenette, to fortify himself. He checked the coffeemaker and groaned.

"We're out of coffee!"

"No!" Jude sighed. Tommy minus his morning caffeine equalled a serious bad mood. It didn't help hers, either.

"Dude, you think you got problems!" Speed snorted, checking the cabinets himself.

"We're all out of Froot Loops!"

"How about the Captain Crunch?" Wally asked.

"Outta that too! The only thing here is granola! Healthy cereal! I just can't do it!" Speed whined dramatically.

"Deal!" Tommy snapped, in no mood for Speed's histrionics. He turned and headed back towards the bedroom.

"I'm going back to sleep, until the new bus gets here!"

"May as well..." Jude said, yawning. "There's nothing to keep us up, anyway!"

Jude and Tommy returned to bed. The SME boys stayed awake, engrossed in early-morning cartoons.

A sudden, loud blast of music from the outside averted their attention from "Scooby-Doo".

"Dudes! What is that?" Speed asked.

"Don't know. There hasn't been anyone on this road but us!" Kyle replied.

Curious, the threesome dashed to the windows.

"Check it!" Wally said, indicating the gorgeous, classic white Camaro cruising towards them.

"No! Check that!" Speed replied, as the driver of the car, an extremely hot blonde came into view. An equally luscious brunette sat beside her.

"Hey, beautiful!" Speed yelled out the window.

The brunette pulled out a gun and aimed it at them.

"Holy..." Speed cursed.

"Lock the windows!"

Their screams lured Tommy and Jude out of bed again. They were not happy.

"What the hell's going on!" an irate Tommy demanded.

"Those girls were shooting at us!" Wally told them, still shaking.

Tommy shook his head, skeptically.

"Dude! It's true!" Speed insisted.

"Dudes!" Tom began sarcastically.

"There's no one here here but us! This is the third time now you've woken us up! If this is another of your stupid jokes..." he threatened them.

"Dude, I swear! It isn't! Look!" he yelled, seeing the white Camaro turn around and cruise back towards them.

"Take cover!" Speed yelled, hiding under his bunk. Wally and Kyle did the same.

"You're crazy!" Tommy told them, walking forward to look out the bus's big front windows.

"Nice... car..." he commented, surveying the vehicle, and it's occupants.

"Tommy! Could we please focus here!" Jude snapped, knowing exactly what he was staring at.

"Sorry. Now what?" Tommy wondered, as a second car, a more ordinary, beat-up blue Mazda pulled up behind them, followed by a small, windowless black van. He watched, as a man emerged from that van and knocked on the door of their bus.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" he called.

Tommy walked towards the door.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Speed yelled from beneath his mattress.

"We gotta answer it."

"You answer it! I'm staying right here!" Speed yelled, pulling his blanket over his face.

"Now, there's an improvement!" Wally joked.

"Shut it! I'm not about to die..."

"Can I help you?" Tommy said, through the closed door.

"Yes. You can. You're on our property!" the man warned, ominously.

"I knew it!" Speed yelled.

"Would you just shut up!" Tommy snapped at him, as the stranger continued.

"We need to ask you to move."

"I'm afraid we can't..." Tommy began reasonably.

"Our bus broke down. We're waiting for a replacement."

"Oh. That's a problem." the man replied, then continued.

"But we know exactly how to deal with this..."

"Open this door!" he demanded.

"Dude! Don't!" Speed cried out, as Tommy thrust the door open.

A fat, thirty-ish bearded man with glasses boarded their bus.

"Kevin Smith." Tommy greeted him, instantly recognizing the famous movie director.

"Tom Quincy" Kevin replied, with equal familiarity.

"And this of course is Jude Harrison. I'm just- delighted to meet you. I'm a huge fan of yours!"

"Thanks!" Jude replied.

"But what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" she asked him.

"Would you believe- shooting a new movie."

"Shooting a new movie!" Speed yelled, excited, as he crawled out from under his bed.

"Vincent Speiderman. Lead singer of SME." Kevin Smith chuckled.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Speed enthused. "I love your movies. That last one- Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian! Eh!" was my favorite.

"Thanks!" the director replied, then added.

"But dude, I gotta ask, what were you doing on the floor... Under the bed, no less!"

"I-uh... " Speed stammered, desperate for a plausible explanation.

"Lost a contact lens!" he finished.

"And these other two dudes here are what? Helping you find it?" Kevin Smith persisted, seeing Wally and Kyle huddled under the other two beds.

"Busted!" Kyle announced, as he and Wally stood up.

"You see... we thought..." Speed began.

"That it was a real shooting." the director finished.

"Well... yeah."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you!" Kevin Smith chuckled.

"Totally cool!" Speed replied.

"Anyway, let me make amends! Why don't you come back to our trailer and have some breakfast?"

The group smiled at each other, as Tommy asked.

"You've got coffee there?"

"Seven flavors. French Vanilla, Mocha, Brazilian Roast..."

"We'd love to." Tom quickly replied.

"Will "they" be there?" Speed asked hopefully, gesturing out the window to the white car where the two actresses still sat.

"I guarantee it." Kevin promised.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Speed hollered.

"Maybe... to get dressed?" Jude pointed out.

"Unless, you want to go like that?" she added, gesturing at his droopy "Ninja" pajama bottoms.

"Maybe you should." Kyle teased. "It's a really good look for you!"

Speed gave everyone the finger, then grabbed jeans and a blue T-shirt and headed to the bathroom to change.

After everyone was appropriately dressed, they joined Kevin in the van and headed back to the film's hospitality trailer. The director asked them.

"How'd you get stuck here, anyway? We had this road blocked off since last night."

"Guess that's why we didn't see any other cars." Jude commented wryly.

"We must have broken down right before the road closed." Tommy said, as Kevin nodded

"So, tell us more about the new film." Speed asked.

"Jay and Silent Bob Hit The Road"

"Sounds good... Tell us more..."

"Well, in that scene we were just filming... Jay and Silent Bob are on the road when they see two hot chicks... Jay keeps trying to pick em' up! But the girls aren't interested..."

"Hey, Wally! Story of your life man!" Speed teased his friend, as Wally blushed.

"Shut up!"

"Hard to believe!" Jude commented, smiling warmly at Kevin.

"Yeah! I know! Anyway, to scare em' off, one of the girls pulls out a gun and threatens em... Totally freaks them out!'"

"Funny!" Kyle commented.

"Yeah! It is now!" Speed replied, still bitter.

"So, what else can you tell us?" Jude asked, loving the inside gossip.

"Well, in the next scene... Jay and Silent Bob stop off at a bar, where there's a band playing..."

"Hey, I just got another one of my great ideas..."

"You mean..."

"Yeah. You guys do a cameo. Be the band... If you've got the time for it."

"We do, right?" Jude asked Tommy.

"Darius, Georgia and EJ would love the free publicity..." she added.

"Why not!" Tommy agreed.

"It's not like I have to be in it..."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Kevin began. "I think I have just the part for you..."

"No..."

"Yeah!" everyone else chorused. "Tommy! Tommy!"

"What would I have to do?"

"I'll show you, my friend..." Kevin Smith promised "Just as soon as we get there..."

"And here we are..."


	9. Outside Victoriaville,The Sweet Time Bar

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 9: Outside Victoriaville, The Sweet Time Bar

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than I hoped... it took time to come up with a crazy enough idea...

Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed: Tanya, missscarletbelle, judetonfan101,Chloe, Katie, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, Maria, riotgirllina, tommy4eva, Adrienne and Katie

Chapter 9: Outside Victoriaville, The "Sweet Time" Bar

Wisely, Kevin Smith waited until after breakfast to talk with Tommy about his part in the movie. After Tommy had guzzled down two big cups of vanilla-flavored caffeine, the director told him his idea.

Jude watched, as Tommy nodded his head.

"Yeah. I could do that."

"Great! So, let's get you guys over to wardrobe. If we can pry those three away from there..." Kevin added, gesturing with his hand towards the next table, where the SME members sat.

Not surprisingly, Speed, Kyle and Wally had each devoured several plates of the pastries and doughnuts supplied by the movie's craft services department. Even more predictably, they now sat with the two young actresses from the car chase scene, flirting shamelessly. Tommy and Jude watched as the brunette smiled and batted her eyelashes at a shy Wally and the blonde came on even more strongly to a very receptive Kyle.

For once, Speed was the odd man out, and a little pissed off; he had gotten used to being the center of attention. He tried to recapture some female interest, but couldn't and was happy when the director interrupted them.

"Ok. You've clearly had your sugar fix for today! Maybe for the whole week..." Kevin Smith said, seeing all their empty dishes.

"Time to get to work. All of you!" he said, including the two young women.

"They need you ladies in makeup."

"Right, boss!" the brunette smiled. She and the blonde walked away, their hips swaying.

"Hot!" Speed murmured wistfully, staring at her.

"Do not get any ideas, man!" Kyle baited him.

"Looks like she's got a thing for Wally..."

Wally blushed, as Kevin asked.

"Dudes, I gotta ask... are you sure you've graduated high school?"

"Yeah! Three months ago? Why?" Speed asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid! It's nothing like that!" the director replied. "I'm not asking you to..."

"Darn it!" Speed moaned.

"I just wondered because..."

"They act younger." Jude said frankly.

"Tell me about it!" Tommy snorted, unable to resist, as Speed replied.

"Hey, girls like my sense of fun..."

"Oh, that's what you call it!" Tommy snorted.

"Whatever!" Kevin commented, shrugging his shoulders. Jude then changed the topic, asking.

"Who is that dark-haired girl, anyway? She looks familiar..."

"Oh, her name's Manny Santos" Kevin answered. "She just graduated from Degrassi Community School. Played "Apolonia" in the last "Jay and Silent Bob" movie.

"You know. The cheerleader who dissed Jay. Smoking!" Speed commented.

"Dude, can you please stop salivating over my actress. It's really pathetic!" Kevin told him.

"Agreed!" Tommy added.

"Besides..." Kevin began.

"She has a boyfriend... a budding musician. But she's a real up-and-comer. She'll be everywhere soon..."

"_I can think of a few places I'd like her to be..."_ Speed thought.

"Anyway..." Kevin's strong voice interrupted his dirty thoughts.

"Let's stop talking and get you all to wardrobe..."

A half-hour later, they had all met with the costumers and been issued outfits to wear in the movie. The SME boys sported jeans and vintage rock tees, similar to what they normally wore onstage. They smiled, very pleased with the clothes.

"Can't we keep em'?" Speed asked, half-jokingly.

"Sure. Why not!" Kevin agreed.

"Thanks, director dude!" he replied as Jude joined them, dressed in her costume.

"And you look... wow!" Kevin said, smiling widely and blowing her a kiss.

"Gorgeous!" he finished enthusiastically.

"Thanks! I like it!" Jude replied, very happy with the black denim miniskirt, slouchy red tee shirt and black boots she wore.

But Tommy was another story. He emerged from the wardrobe trailer, dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter white T-shirt. His outfit left nothing to the imagination. A black cowboy hat completed the ensemble.

Only Jude appeared to appreciate his blatantly sexy attire. Immediately, Speed, Wally and Kyle started to laugh hysterically.

"That's it! I'm not wearing this!" Tommy yelled, throwing his hat on the ground.

"Diva!" Speed shrieked gleefully.

Tommy shot him a murderous glance as the director tried to reason with him.

"Dude, come on. You're a bartender, in a country bar. This is what they wear." Kevin said calmly.

"But this shirt... I can barely breathe in it... It's too tight..."

"That's what I like about it!" Jude whispered suggestively, but Tommy continued to fume.

Kevin studied him intently for several minutes.

"You're right!" he finally proclaimed, surprising everyone.

"That shirt definitely doesn't work. Take it off!"

Immediately, Tommy jerked it off, as every female on the set stared. Kevin noticed this.

"Ok." Tommy said, feeling much better. "So, what do I wear instead?"

"Nothing!" Kevin replied, as all the women began to whistle and applaud.

Tommy just stared at him, and asked.

"Does this really make sense?"

"Probably not!" Kevin smiled.

"Dude, who cares if it makes sense. The chicks will love it! That's what makes a movie..."

Tommy looked down at his naked torso.

"All I need is a pair of suspenders... To look just like a stripper..."

"Hey!" Jude's eyes lit up, as Kevin gestured to the wardrobe assistant.

"Nancy, can you bring us a pair of suspenders? Black, please."

"No way!" Tommy exploded, even as the woman quickly brought them over and fastened them to his pants.

"Call Chippendales! I think little Tommy Q just found himself a new career..." Speed joked.

"Shut up!" Tommy yelled, now furious.

"I am not doing this!"

"Could I have him for a minute?" Jude asked Kevin.

"Sure."

She took Tommy's hand and led him away from the crowd. The group watched as she whispered softly in his ear for a few minutes. Whatever she said caused the scowl to leave Tom's face and his mouth to curve into a broad smile.

"What is she doing to him?" Speed wondered.

"Something tells me... we don't want to know." Wally answered wisely.

"Speak for yourself, dude!" Speed replied.

"Perv!" Kyle elbowed him.

"Seriously... I really hope we don't find out... Like on the bus... tonight..." Speed said.

"But just in case... I'm wearing my earplugs!"

Hand in hand, Jude and Tommy rejoined them. Tom looked at Kevin.

"Ok. I'm in. Just this once..." he warned.

"Gotcha." their director smiled, adding.

"Right this way..."

Kevin led them to the makeshift building that was the set of the "Sweet Time" bar. He positioned Tommy, Jude and SME around the open space. The other actors also took their places. They then rehearsed the simple scene no less than fifteen times before Kevin was finally satisfied.

"And I thought Tommy was a slave driver!" Speed whispered, just loud enough for Jude, Wally and Kyle to hear.

"Shut up!" Jude told him, but smiled.

"Quiet!" Kevin barked at them, as the makeup and wardrobe people quickly surveyed the actors, making necessary touch-ups and adjustments. When they finished, Kevin yelled out

"Roll em"..."

He then assumed his role of "Silent Bob" sitting down next to Jay at a table.

"Cue the music!" an assistant yelled, signaling Jude and SME to begin.

"_Late at night, hear the song..."_

"_Spinning in my head!"_

"_Heaven knows, I can't sleep it off."_

"_Thinking bout all my stuff, missing my own bed..."_

"_And all my friends, but it's too late to call!"_

"_Hanging out all day, at the Holiday Inn..."_

"_Waiting's such a drag, until the band kicks in..."_

The camera then focused on the movie's stars.

"Not bad" Jay said, taking a long drink from his bottle.

Silent Bob looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey, I'm talking about the music, not the beer. What kind of place doesn't stock Corona's, anyway? I'm telling you, dude... This is strictly redneck territory! The armpit of the world. We're miles from civilization..."

Jay stopped talking at the sight of Manny, dressed in a sexy short skirt and matching halter top, heading towards the bar.

"You see that?" he said, excitedly to his mute friend.

Silent Bob raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"She's here. We're here. It's fate, dude. We're meant to be..." Jay told him, standing up, as Jude sang.

"_I don't know where the next road goes..."_

"_But I feel the wheels rolling down below me..."_

"_Take my sweet time, getting back again."_

"_What matters most will carry me."_

"_Through the night to where I want to be, baby."_

"_Take my sweet time..."_

"_I'll be home again..."_

"_In my own sweet time..."_

The camera then panned over to the bar, where Tommy stood, proudly watching Jude. He was so absorbed in her that he barely noticed as Manny sidled over.

"I'll have a Bud lite, please" she said, tossing her long, shiny dark hair.

"Right away." Tommy told her, turning and handing her the beer.

"What's your name, sexy?" she asked.

"Taken" he replied, refocusing on the stage and his girl.

"_Roaming out every night and it feels so good..."_

"_How it works is a mystery..."_

"_I believe in my heart, I'm doing what I should..."_

"_With all these lost souls following..."_

Jay moved in on Manny, and asked her.

"Hi! Is this seat empty?"

"Yeah! And this one will be too, if you sit down!"

"Come on! You're the most beautiful girl here!"

"In that case, I'd better go find the best looking guy, then!"

"Hey, I know how to please a woman..."

"Then please leave me alone!" she demanded, as the music continued.

"_Waiting all day, until let's begin..."_

"_I love how it feels, when the band kicks in..."_

Just then, there was screaming and the sounds of furniture breaking at the back of the room.

A tall, good-looking guy of about 19, with thick, dark curly hair and wild eyes broke free from the two burly security guards trying to contain him.

"Manny!" he yelled. "I have to talk to you!"

"Dude! That's not in the script..." Speed said.

"Shut up!" the stranger yelled at him.

"Craig... I already told you. It's over. There's nothing more to discuss... I can't deal with this anymore..."

"But I love you.."

"Craig, I'm sorry...But this isn't the time... Can you please leave?"

"Hey Wally! Looks like maybe you got a chance after all!" Speed teased him.

"Shut up!" Wally snapped nervously, as Craig now focused his insane rage on him.

"Have you been hitting on my girl?"

"Um... no..." Wally replied, as Craig took a swing at him.

"Craig! Please! You're embarrassing me! Just go!" Manny pleaded.

"Yeah!" Speed blurted out.

"What did you say?" Craig threatened, letting go of Wally and lunging towards Speed.

"Nothing..."

"That's not what I heard!" Craig screamed, now punching Speed, who managed to duck the hit.

"Dude, come on! Just stop it! I'm a lover, not a fighter..."

"Mistake!" Wally coughed.

Typically, Speed had said exactly the wrong thing.

"You're saying... she's into you!"

"No! You've got it all wrong..."

"That's for sure!" Tommy thought, having leaped over the bar, onto the stage. He grabbed Craig by the back of his shirt collar, then pinned his flailing arms.

"Just stop." he told him.

"Dude, this is not the answer!" Kevin said, looking Craig in the eye. His calm, honest approach managed to calm the guy down enough for the two security guys to recapture him and escort him from the room.

Manny then turned to Speed.

"Um... thanks!"

"No problem"

"Ok, people!" Kevin called out.

"Take five..."

The five minutes stretched into fifteen, as set personnel scurried to fix the broken furniture and the medical staff and makeup team tended to Speed's and Wally's damaged faces. Finally, all was ready.

"Ok, everyone!" Kevin directed.

"Let's try to stick to the script this time! Action!"


	10. Quebec, The Embassy Suites Hotel

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 10: Quebec, The Embassy Suites Hotel

Author's Note: Just the usual shout-out, thanking everyone who reviewed- Adrienne, Airrelle, Rachel, Tanya, Jess, Maria, missscarletbelle, bunnypook, JustDestiny and Katie. I can't tell you how happy it makes me!

Chapter 10: Quebec, The Embassy Suites Hotel

It took until late afternoon to finish filming the bar scene. Finally, after numerous takes, flubbed lines and several technical glitches, the scene wrapped.

Tired, but happy, Tommy and Jude left the stuffy building, breaking away from the rest of the cast.

"That was hard work." Jude sighed, breathing deeply.

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"And I thought working for Darius was rough..." he added, as they walked towards the wardrobe trailer, where they had left their clothes and other possessions earlier.

Inside, Tommy reached for his jeans and took his phone from the pocket. Kevin Smith had refused to allow him to have it on the set, in case it rang. The pants he wore in the film were too snug for him to fit anything in the pockets, anyway.

Tommy scrolled through his text messages until he found the one he sought, from Otis. A look of relief appeared on his handsome face.

"Our bus will be here in about an hour." he told Jude.

"Great!" she replied. "I guess you feel better now."

"Some..." Tommy agreed.

"But you know what would make me feel even better..."

"I can't imagine..." Jude replied, her blue eyes twinkling, responding to the sexy gleam in his.

"Getting out of these tight clothes..." Tommy said softly.

"I couldn't agree more..." she murmured seductively, reaching over and undoing his suspenders.

"Remember what you promised me?" he whispered, drawing her close.

"Earlier... oh yeah..."

"I did the movie..." he reminded her.

"You did..." she agreed, locking the door behind them.

Outside, Speed, Wally and Kyle naturally returned to the food service area. Again, Wally and Kyle sat with the two actresses they had breakfast with, while Speed pursued one of the extras.

From their location out on the lot, they saw their bus approaching.

"We're outta here!" Speed commented.

"Yeah..." Wally replied sadly, looking into Manny's doe-like, melting brown eyes. She smiled at him.

"Here." she said, slipping a small piece of paper into his hand.

"Call me when you're back in Toronto."

"Don't worry. I will." Wally promised.

Speed opened his mouth to say something, but shut it immediately when he saw the forlorn look on both their faces.

"_Guess little Miss Santos has a thing for dark curly haired guitar players... Love connection..." _he thought a bit wistfully. After Jude, he had dated another girl for almost a year, but she had dumped him right after graduation. It hurt, and he was still trying to move on.

"Speaking of..." he asked everyone.

"Where are Romeo-T and Jude-iet?"

"Beats me!" Kyle said, snatching up the last sugar cookie and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Haven't seen em' since we finished shooting..."

"Me neither!" Wally added.

"Well, we better find them now! We need to get going..."

They said their goodbyes and started looking around, without finding the missing couple.

"What next?" Kyle wondered.

"Let's just head over to Wardrobe... We need to get our stuff..."

The SME boys approached the large trailer and Speed tried to open the door.

"Locked..."

He exchanged puzzled glances with Wally and Kyle. Suddenly, a loud crash emanated from inside the trailer, and confirmed their suspicions.

"Dudes..." Speed began uncomfortably. For once, he was at a loss for words.

"What do we do now?" Wally asked, blushing.

"Don't ask me!" Speed shot back nervously, just as Tommy opened the door.

"Hey..." their manager began, as casually as possible, locking eyes with Speed, as they both shared the same thought.

"_This is awkward..."_

"I don't know why the door was locked..." Tommy said innocently to the band members.

"Yeah..." Speed replied, looking beyond him, at Jude. Her face was as red as her hair.

"We were just... getting dressed..." she mumbled.

"_Bad choice of words Harrison..."_

"Changed, I mean..." she clarified quickly.

"The bus is here." Wally blurted out, very eager to change the topic.

"We just came to get our clothes..."

"Go on... We really should get going." Jude said, stepping aside, so Wally, Kyle and Speed could grab their stuff.

"We'll just go and say goodbye." Tommy added, grabbing Jude's hand and quickly exiting the trailer.

After doing just that, they rejoined the band and walked over to where their bus had parked.

"Tour bus Betty. With four brand-new tires! And four spares, just in case!" Otis proudly informed them.

"Great!" everyone replied, as they boarded the vehicle.

Tommy checked his watch and sighed.

"It'll be close... But if we drive straight there, without stopping for anything, we'll make it in time for tomorrow night's show."

"No stops!" he ordered.

"Yes, master!" Speed quipped, as Wally and Kyle saluted.

Otis took the wheel and the bus sped away. They drove through the evening and into the night, making good time. The group slept well, but woke the next morning to a surprise.

"Tommy!" Jude said worriedly, shaking his half-awake, half-naked body.

"Yeah..." he muttered drowsily.

"We're not moving..."

"What?" he answered, too tired to understand at first.

"The bus. It stopped."

"No way!" Tommy said, sitting up.

"Way"

Tommy jumped out of bed and grabbed his shirt. Leaving the bedroom door open, he went to investigate their situation.

"Otis!" he called out.

Their driver turned to face him, knowing immediately from the look on his face what Tommy wanted.

"Traffic!" he muttered helplessly, throwing up his hands.

Tommy looked out the window and saw nothing but a long line of cars, stretching on for miles, seemingly endlessly.

"We've got a show tonight!" he moaned loudly, waking up Speed.

"Dude" Speed called out, yawning lazily.

"What's the hassle?"

"Look out! See for yourself!" Tommy snapped at him.

"Oh" Speed shrugged, glimpsing outside, then added.

"Whatever..."

"Whatever!" Tommy repeated, but angrily.

"We've got a show to do tonight! We could miss it! This is serious!"

"Dude, chill! There's nothing you can do about it! Why get your panties in a bunch! These things work themselves out!"

"Dude! What is wrong with you!" Tommy yelled, fed up with Speed's carelessness.

"Nothing bothers you. Nothing matters to you! You wouldn't know responsibility if it bit you in the ass!"

"Oh, please! I can be just as responsible as you! And handle it a whole lot better!"

"Really?" Tommy snorted.

"Ok. Let's try it!" he smiled.

"Huh?" Speed said, confused.

"You're in charge today!" Tommy announced.

Speed stared at him incredulously.

"You're the manager. Take care of what we need for tonight!" Tommy clarified.

"No problem! Piece of cake!" Speed boasted, turning over and going back to sleep.

Tired also, Tommy headed back to bed. When she saw him, Jude sat up and asked.

"Did you really just put Speed in charge?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled drowsily, lying down besides her.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

But Tommy had already fallen asleep.

"_It's only for one day... even he can't screw things up that badly... What could really go wrong?" _Jude tried to convince herself, but failed. After all, she knew Speed better than Tommy did.

Curling up against him, all she could do was go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, the heavy traffic did not let up that day. When the group finally arrived in Quebec, it was almost showtime. Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle actually prepared for the concert on the bus. They finally reached the arena just moments before they were scheduled to take the stage.

Despite their rush and the craziness, their performance was as wonderful as ever. They came offstage, flushed and excited.

"Great job!" Tommy told all of them, but especially Jude.

"Naturally! Thanks to my stellar management!" Speed bragged.

"Dude..." Tommy began sarcastically.

"You didn't do anything!"

"We were here. The equipment was here. What was there to do?" Speed remarked.

Tommy just shook his head at the clueless musician.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Yeah, I do!" Speed smirked.

"Your job's really easy! Much easier than you make it look!"

With difficulty, Tommy restrained his urge to hit Speed's gloating face. He knew it wouldn't help, anyway. There was no getting through to him.

"Whatever, dude!" he replied instead, mimicking the guitarist's exact tone of voice and making Jude smile.

"Let's just get over to the hotel." Speed said, using Tommy's "managerial" voice.

The group got on the bus, and drove over to the Embassy Suites hotel.

"Looks great!" Jude remarked, surveying the elegant lobby. It appeared by far the nicest place they had stayed in so far during the tour.

"Very classy." Wally commented.

"Think there's a hot tub?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Only the best for us!" Speed proclaimed, stepping up to the concierge desk.

"Good evening!" the young, pretty brunette behind the counter chirped at them.

"Good evening!" Speed replied, flashing his most charming smile.

"We're Jude Harrison and the Speiderman Mind Explosion."

"Yes" the woman said, easily recognizing them.

"We have a reservation for four rooms..."

The clerk's manicured hands tapped away at her computer. Seconds later, her face fell, when she saw what was on the screen.

"Mr. Speiderman?" she began, apologetically.

"I'm afraid... there's .. a problem... Your reservation has been cancelled..."

"What!" Speed exploded.

"You all were scheduled to arrive this afternoon. When you didn't, and no one called, we automatically cancelled the reservation. Hotel policy."

"But surely... you have other rooms available for us?" Speed pleaded desperately.

"I'm afraid not. Not until tomorrow. There's a big convention booked here..."

"Nice work, manager dude!" Tommy snorted disgustedly, voicing the anger everyone felt.

"How could you not call! You've seen me do it, a million times!"

"Guess it's back to the bus!" Jude complained, as the group started to walk away.

"Wait!" the woman called.

"We do have one room available... It's not our best... But you'll all be able to sleep there."

Tommy, Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle looked at each other, considering this.

"_All of us? In one room?"_

"_It's a suite, after all... It's just for one night... It's still gotta be better than the bus..."_

"We'll take it!" Speed told her.

She passed him a key, and said.

"Suite 606"

Speed took the key. Dragging their bags, they all headed towards the elevators.


	11. The Embassy Suites Hotel, Room 606

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 11: The Embassy Suites Hotel, Room 606

Author's Note: Wow! Just have to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter- Rachel, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, lileigh760, Tanya, Maria, hmgirl8192,Just Destiny, Carlz02, mandy1485, judetomfan101, and golfa chickie. I have never gotten so many reviews, so quickly! Thanks! Can we do it again this time? That also includes my "live" reviewers, M, R and V!

Oh, in case anyone's wondering... this chapter was partially inspired by a night I spent on vacation... in a place I now call the "horror hotel!"

Chapter 11: The Embassy Suites Hotel, Room 606

A short elevator ride bought the group to the sixth floor. A few more minutes, and Tommy, Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle stood in front of the door to their room.

"Here we are! 606!" Speed announced dramatically, brandishing the key.

"It's our "suite" time now!"

Anticipation filled them all as Speed inserted the card into the slot. Although they would all be sharing the place, they expected it would be nice. It was a suite, after all. No doubt, there would be several rooms, with more than enough space for everyone.

Those hopes immediately vanished when they stepped inside.

"What the !" Speed blurted out in shock.

Quickly, Jude flicked on the lights, hoping it would improve the look of the place. She was disappointed. So was everyone else. The "suite" was dingy and depressing. Except for a minuscule bathroom, there was only one room, which contained two full size beds, a dresser, a small round table and chairs, and a TV.

"Two beds... Five of us..." Speed said thoughtfully.

"You can count! Impressive!" Tommy sneered.

"Dude, don't start..." Speed replied weakly. He knew he had screwed up royally this time.

"Ok, Mr. Math Genius? How are we all gonna sleep here?" Jude asked practically.

"There's the bathtub..." Wally suggested, elbowing Speed.

"Perfect place for you!" Tommy agreed.

"Dudes! I am not sleeping in the bathtub!" Speed protested.

"Why not? Don't you like waterbeds?" Kyle joked.

Speed shot him a withering look, instantly shutting him up.

"If the tantrum's been thrown..." Tommy began, redirecting everyone's attention to the problem at hand.

"There's supposed to be a cot here someplace..."

"Got it!" Jude announced triumphantly, peeking into the closet. Speed turned to look at it.

"That's not the cot..."

"Um, I think it is..." Jude smiled.

"What's the prob?" Wally asked.

"Dude, just look at it..."

Everyone stared at the small mattress printed with colorful Disney characters.

"That's a baby bed!" Speed told them indigently.

"Just your "speed"!" Tommy quipped.

"It'll be a perfect match for your "Ninja Turtles" pj's!" Jude laughed.

"I'm 6'1"! How am I supposed to sleep there?" the guitarist protested.

"Not our problem!" Tommy said forcefully.

"Why do I..." Speed began arguing, then stopped, seeing the irate looks on everyone's faces.

"You got us into this mess!" Jude reminded him. Tommy, Kyle and Wally just nodded.

"Let's just get changed... Something tells me, this is gonna be a long night!" Speed surrendered.

They took turns in the bathroom. Chivalrously, the four men let Jude go first. When she finished, she stretched out on the bed on the right hand side. Tommy went next, then stepped out onto the terrace to make phone calls. While he did that, Kyle and Wally both changed, then relaxed on the other bed, near the TV. Speed then dressed in his "Ninja" outfit, and laid down on the bed next to Jude.

Tommy re-entered the room. He was not pleased to see Speed lounging all too-comfortably on his bed, next to his girlfriend.

"Move!" he demanded.

"Dude... I don't know..." Speed began, a huge grin on his face.

Tommy gave him a murderous look, which he ignored.

"It's only 11:30..."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Tommy spat out.

"Well, I'm manager today! I'm you! Doesn't that mean I sleep with Jude?"

"Dream on!" Jude laughed, smacking him in the face with her pillow.

"Like I'd sleep with you! You kick in your sleep!'

"_How the hell does she know that?" _Tommy wondered and stared at her.

"Er... we fell asleep together. Once... On the last tour..." Jude clarified for him.

"She's right! He does kick!" Kyle confirmed.

"_How the hell does he know that?" _everyone now wondered.

Kyle answered his friends' unspoken question.

"When we went to camp. I slept under him... In the bunk below him, I mean..." Kyle sputtered awkwardly.

"We get it." Jude assured Kyle.

"Get away from my girl!" Tommy ordered Speed.

Speed grinned flirtatiously at Jude.

"Just remember... you had your chance! One day, you'll wonder what you gave up..."

"Cut the crap and move it!" Tommy barked at Speed.

He got up, but said.

"Lady Harrison, your boyfriend is really... too possessive!"

"I know!" Jude smiled happily as Tommy slipped under the blanket besides her.

"Just don't forget... we're here!" Speed warned, as he tried to fold his lanky body into a comfortable position on the too-small cot. He tossed and turned miserably, as everyone else's attention focused on the "I Love Lucy" re-run on the TV"

A loud thud averted their attention. They looked down and saw Speed lying flat on the floor.

"Fell out of bed..." he explained. He started to sit up, but something caught his eye. He reached under Tommy and Jude's bed.

"What are you two planning?" he asked, with a naughty wink.

"Huh?"

Speed held up a bright red, sequined thong and a full bottle of vodka.

"Those aren't ours!" Jude said, blushing.

"No, they aren't!" Tommy agreed.

"_Unfortunately..."_

"Of course they aren't!" Speed snickered. He knew they told the truth, but enjoyed getting a rise out of them. Especially since they had made him sleep on the baby bed.

Dramatically, he threw the items into the empty trash can.

"My guess is that someone had a very, very good time in here..."

"Or was planning to..." Kyle mumbled thoughtfully.

Naughty images of what could have taken place in the room filled everyone's mind.

"Um... goodnight!" Wally blurted out, suddenly shutting off the TV.

"Goodnight!" Kyle echoed, turning out the lights.

"Night!" everyone said, as they curled up comfortably in their beds.

One by one, they all fell asleep- except for Speed. Miserably, he tossed and turned, unable to get any rest on the child-size mattress.

Again, there was a loud crash as he hit the floor, waking everyone.

"What the..." Jude shrieked, frightened.

"It's just Speed... Again!" Wally informed her.

"Dudes, it's so not my fault..."

"Whatever. I realize it goes against your nature. But can you please be quiet!" Tommy yelled at him.

"The rest of us... deserve some rest!"

"Come on, Wally! Trade with me!" Speed pleaded.

"Check my forehead! Do you see a sign that says "sucker"!" Wally replied.

"But you're smaller than I am... So's Kyle..."

"You kick!" Kyle reminded him. "To quote Darius's charming assistant Liam, "That's trump!" Neither of us is moving!"

"You made your bed! Now, lie in it!" Tommy snapped.

That proved easier said than done.

Another half-hour went by. Everyone had finally fallen asleep, including Speed.

Again, there was a loud crash.

Tommy, always a light sleeper, woke instantly. Immediately, he sat up, snapping on a light. His movements roused Jude.

"Tommy!" she whispered nervously.

"Shh..." he replied soothingly, gesturing to the next bed, where Kyle and Wally slept, oblivious to anything that went on. Similarly, Speed continued to slumber undisturbed.

Despite having again fallen on the floor.

Jude giggled softly at the sight of Speed passed out on the gray carpet, a peaceful expression on his face.

She slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to him.

"You are not waking him!" Tommy insisted.

Jude smiled and tossed a blanket over the inert body on the floor.

"Nighty-night, Speed!" she laughed, and slipped back into Tommy's waiting arms.

The pair managed to sleep undisturbed for a few hours, before loud noises woke them again.

"What..." Tommy mumbled into Jude's right ear.

"Just Speed falling again..." she replied, still half-asleep.

"No. We left him on the floor last time, remember..."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Besides, the noise came from outside ..."

Tommy and Jude both sat up. They could now hear a man and woman talking in the hallway, and trying to open the door to their room. The couple outside grew louder and louder, finally waking the band members.

"What the..." Kyle groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"What..." an even more befuddled Wally echoed. But no one was more confused than Speed.

"Dudes? How'd I get down here?"

"You fell!" Tommy hissed at him, as the twosome outside again tried to open the door.

"It's already too crowded ... If they think they are sleeping in here, too..." Wally began.

"Somehow, I don't think they are here for that!" Speed snickered.

"I bet it's Mr. Vodka and Ms. Thong... Coming back for more!"

"No vacancies!" he screamed at the door.

"Sorry!" the man muttered drunkenly.

"Sorry!" the completely sober woman repeated.

"But I left something in there. I need it. It's business..."

Wordlessly, Speed retrieved the sequined red thong from the trash can. He opened the door a crack, just enough to pass it out to her.

"Thanks!" the woman replied, walking away with her companion.

"Business? What do you suppose she meant by that?" Wally wondered.

No one answered him. The exhausted group had already gone back to sleep.

"There's a convention here..." Wally remembered, as he drifted off.

"I wonder ... just who else is staying in this hotel..."


	12. Quebec, 142 Mountainview Road

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 12: Quebec, 142 Mountainview Road.

Author's Note: Here we go again! Important disclaimer on this chapter regarding the Embassy Suites Hotel. It is a real hotel chain! However, the events in this story are fictional and to the best of my knowledge have never taken place there!

As always, thanks to the review crew- Tanya, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, Rachel, Katie, JustDestiny, Cyndi, judetomfan101,hmgirl8191, Maria, and my live studio peeps, M, R and V!

This chapter is a little bit of a departure, maybe being a little more "cute" than funny... but don't worry- wait till you see the next one... all I'm gonna say now is- poor Speed... he just can't seem to stay out of trouble... can he?

Oh- credit for the song "Barbie Girl" goes to Aqua. I always thought it would suit Sadie (remember her kareoke scene!)... but it works for this character here too...

Chapter 12: Quebec,142 Mountainview Road

With all the interruptions and drama of the night, it was no surprise that Tommy could not get back to sleep. He would start to, only to be jolted awake by some imagined loud noise.

Finally, at around 7:00 AM, he gave up. Fixing himself a cup of coffee on the tiny machine in their crowded room, he headed out to the terrace to enjoy his drink- and the early morning quiet. He sat down, relishing the cool air on his face; it relaxed him. Finishing the beverage, he closed his eyes and did manage to fall asleep this time.

He woke only when he felt someone slide onto his lap.

"Guess who?" she whispered, softly running her hands through his hair.

"Speed?" he answered.

"No. But if you'd prefer, I'll go get him..." she teased, and started to get up.

"Don't even think about it!" he warned, grabbing her waist and pulling her back down.

"I've had enough nightmares for one evening!"

"Did you really?" Jude asked sympathetically.

"Yeah!" Tommy confessed. "In the last one, I was being chased by Speed, the Ninja Turtles, and Mickey Mouse."

"That is scary." his girlfriend agreed.

"Yeah..."

"And then... suddenly, they were all wearing red sequinned thongs."

"Ouch!" Jude commiserated, and then asked.

"Should I be jealous?"

"No" Tommy whispered, right before he kissed her.

"You'd look much better..."

"Thanks... I think!" Jude laughed, and kissed him again, even more deeply.

Breaking apart, they touched foreheads and she said.

"It's going to be a beautiful day..."

"Yes. Perfect for what I have in mind..." Tommy said mysteriously.

"And what is that, Quincy?"

"Let's get dressed... and I'll show you..."

Quickly, they showered and changed. Tiptoing carefully around Speed, still passed out on the floor, they threw their pajamas back in their suitcases and walked towards the door.

They turned back and stared at the three sleeping band members, all snoring loudly. Jude started to giggle.

"Let's go!" Tommy insisted. "It's way too crowded in here for me!"

Jude followed him downstairs. They stopped at the restaurant, where they enjoyed a delicious breakfast, consisting of cheese omelets, toast, melon, freshly-squeezed orange juice as well as plenty of coffee.

Fortified, Tommy headed to the concierge desk. In addition to confirming new rooms for the remainder of their stay, he rented a car.

Jude's eyes opened widely as he led her towards it.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"You'll see, girl! It's a surprise..."

Jude smiled. They were in Quebec, the city where he had been born and spent most of his childhood. She easily guessed that where they were going had something to do with Tommy's past.

Seated behind the wheel of the small, nondescript Mazda, Tommy easily steered the car out of the parking lot and through the familiar streets of his hometown. It felt surprisingly good to be back- with Jude at his side. Joyously, his voice joined hers as they sang along with the radio, as it played her latest single.

"_Take my breath away..."_

She looked at Tommy and they both smiled, as a new song came on the radio, announced by the DJ.

"_And now... the latest from mega-star... Eden Taylor!"_

"Eden! Mega-star!" Jude scoffed, reaching to turn it off.

"Wait!" Tommy advised her, as it began.

"_I'm a Barbie girl!"_

"_In a Barbie world..."_

"_Made of plastic..."_

"_Life is just fantastic..."_

"Is she serious!" Jude shrieked.

"That's just- too perfect!"

"_You can comb my hair..."_

"_Undress me everywhere..."_

"I can't take it anymore!" Tommy groaned, and changed the station.

"That hurt my ears!"

"Mine too! Shock therapy, anyone!" Jude laughed.

"How did she ever get a record deal?"

"Don't ask me! I didn't give it to her!" Tommy said, shaking his head.

They changed topics as Tommy began to give Jude the tour of his hometown. They stopped first at the Playhouse theater, where he started his career at the tender age of seven, performing in local plays. From their, they headed towards a more residential area, parking on an attractive tree-lined street, containing medium-sized, lovely homes.

Wordlessly, Tommy took Jude's hand, and led her to the house on the corner, now painted a sweet cornflower blue, with white trim. He stood before it silently, almost reverently.

"Yours?" Jude asked softly.

"Yes. Well, it was..."

She nodded understandingly, already knowing that his father had sold the house after his mother's death. Jude watched Tommy's face, as his emotions played themselves out, grief surrendering to happiness.

"Ma mere and I... had some good times here..." he told her wistfully, then continued.

"I want to own a house like this someday. Maybe just a little bit bigger..."

"No mansions?" Jude asked gently, thinking of where Tommy had lived in his "Boyz Attack" years and how Chaz still lived.

"No. That house was beautiful. But it's like a fortress. Not a home... I want..." he began, then stopped, unable to finish.

Jude took both his hands in hers, silently urging him to continue.

"I want a real home..." he finally whispered.

"Me, too..." she agreed.

"Since the divorce... It hasn't been the same... Sadie's away at college most of the year... Mom's out most nights... Sometimes...it's lonely." she confided.

"_Someday..." _they both vowed silently, but together.

Their peace was suddenly shattered by hysterical screams.

"OMG!!!" a young blonde woman exploded, running out of the house to greet them.

"You're... you're Tommy Quincy!"

"Yes, I am." he replied, automatically smiling at the pretty woman.

"I love you! I am your biggest fan!" she squealed, before finally noticing Jude.

"Oh... and you're Jude Harrison!" she said next, greeting her warmly, but with far less gusto than Tommy.

"I'm a fan of yours, too!" the strange woman assured her.

"Thanks!" Jude smiled.

"Just so happy to see both of you! I love that you're together! You both look so perfect!" she gushed.

"Oh! I'm forgetting my manners! I'm Elizabeth Stonefield. Call me Bitsy! All my friends do!"

"It's nice to meet you, Bitsy." Tommy and Jude chorused politely, taking turns shaking her hand.

"You came to see your old house!" Bitsy shrieked excitedly.

"How did you know?" Tommy asked, a bit uncomfortably.

"They told us when we bought it." she explained. Indeed, that was exactly why she made her husband purchase the home.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked them.

"We don't want to impose..." Tommy began modestly.

"Oh, it's no trouble! No trouble at all!" she gushed.

"_I bet it isn't..." _Jude thought, a little nastily.

"Come on!" Bitsy urged them.

Tommy followed, leading Jude up the path and into the house. Naturally, it had been completely redecorated. He instantly noted the new wallpaper in the entrance, as well as other changes.

"Go on. Look around all you like!" Bitsy encouraged, as her phone rang.

"I'd better get that! Go ahead! I'll catch up."

Tommy walked Jude through each room. He didn't talk much, but again she could see the memories in his eyes.

He stopped outside an upstairs bedroom.

"Yours?" Jude asked softly.

"Yeah..." Tommy breathed deeply, as he opened the door.

They stared in disbelief, completely thrown by what was inside.

"I don't believe it..." Jude whispered, as they entered the room.

"Me either..." Tommy echoed, nervously.

The walls of his childhood bedroom were now completely covered with pictures and newspaper clippings. All were about him. On the shelves were more photos and articles, as well as dozens- maybe hundreds- of each CD "Boyz Attack" had ever made.

"And I thought Sadie was obsessed..." Jude said.

"Not even close to this..."

"It's a ... shrine..." Tommy whispered, frightened by this woman's fanaticism.

"I'm surprised there are no candles burning..."

"Actually..." Jude whispered, motioning towards a lower shelf containing candles as well as their holders.

"I don't even want to know..." Tommy muttered, his mind filling with scary images.

Suddenly, he seized Jude's hand.

"We're outta here!"

As fast as he could, he dragged her outside.

Bitsy slammed down the phone as they left.

"Wait!" she called desperately.

"We gotta go!" Jude answered as Tommy yanked open the car doors. They sat down and quickly drove off.

Only when they had put some distance between his former home and themselves could Tommy relax. His heartbeat returned to normal, as did Jude's. They then looked at each other and she said.

"That was... creepy."

"A woman loving me is "creepy"." he replied, with mock anger. But his dancing eyes gave him away.

Jude just shook her head in disbelief.

"I've just never seen anything stranger..."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Are you sure? Look at the guys in your band!"

"Good point!" Jude agreed.

"Speaking of..." she wondered, as they approached the hotel.

"I wonder what they've been up to?"

"If they are even up!" Tommy snorted.

"True"

"And if they are..." Tommy warned.

"We are not hanging around..."

Jude nodded.

They returned to the Embassy Suites and again stopped off at the front desk, where the clerk told them that their new room was ready.

"Great!" Jude smiled warmly at the woman behind the desk, as Tommy took their keys.

They headed upstairs to grab their stuff and move it to the new suite. Quietly, Tommy opened the door to the crowded room they shared with the three members of SME.

A quick glance inside revealed only Wally inside.

"Hey." Jude greeted him. "Where's Speed and Kyle?"

"Down by the pool." the bassist told them. "Admiring the, er, view..."

"I'll bet!" Jude smiled.

"Typical"

"Not really..." Wally said, grinning impishly.

"Oh? Let me guess... Miss Thong from last night is down there! With a bunch of similarly dressed friends..." Tommy began sarcastically.

"Yes!" Wally replied enthusiastically.

Tommy and Jude just stared at him, as he continued.

"Don't you realize who else is staying here?"

"The convention..." Tommy remembered.

"Yeah..." Wally prompted.

"You're saying..."

"Oh yeah... dozens of em'..."

"Anyway... I gotta get back downstairs... just came up to get these." Wally said, picking up his sunglasses and cheerfully sauntering out.

"_Sunglasses?" _Jude shook her head. It was cloudy and there was no strong sunlight, especially in an indoor pool area.

"_Trying to look cool..."_ she thought, indulgently.

"_Trying to look cool!"_ Tommy also thought, but superiorly.

"_I did the same thing... when I was five!"_

They were interrupted by a knock at their door. They opened it, and a short, stout, dark haired man in a blue uniform approached them.

"Miss Harrison, Mr. Quincy..." he began.

"I'm here to take you and your bags to your new suite... Complements of the Embassy Suites Hotel..."

Tommy and Jude handed their suitcases to the bellboy, who took them.

"This way..." he gestured, taking them down the hall onto the elevators. They stopped at the top floor.

"Here you are. Suite 1502!" the bell boy announced, unlocking it for them.

"It's one of our finest!" he boasted.

That was completely obvious to Tommy and Jude from the moment they stepped inside. They walked past a small, immaculate kitchenette, into the large elegant living room complete with a large screen TV, DVD player and stereo system, and an MP3 player hookup. Past that was a large terrace.

"You have one of only four suites in the hotel with a panoramic view of the city." the bell boy told them, as they checked it out.

"And the bedroom is this way..." he continued, pointing to the left and taking their bags inside.

Jude's eyes grew even more radiant as she surveyed this room. It was as exquisite as the others, with plush carpeting, antique furniture and a king-size bed, as well as plenty of closets. Peeking inside one, she noted the two matching white terry-cloth robes with the hotel's logo on them.

She smiled, picturing her and Tommy snuggled up together, wearing those.

Tommy watched his girlfriend, pleased that she was so happy.

The bell boy placed their suitcases carefully on the floor and asked.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes" Tommy assured him and slipped him a bill.

"Very good. If you need anything, just ring the desk."

Unobtrusively, he left the room.

Finally alone with Tommy, Jude flung herself down on the bed.

"I love it!"

"Yeah... I gotta say... This is more like it!" Tommy answered, easing himself down besides her.

"I'm assuming... there's no lingerie or liquor bottles under this bed..."

"Not yet, anyway..." Tommy insinuated, as Jude playfully slapped his arm.

"So bad..." she whispered.

"But just to be sure..."

Both leaned off the bed to check.

"My side's clean." Jude said.

"So's mine..." Tommy echoed, pulling her close.

"So..." Jude whispered breathlessly. "What do we do now?"

"I have absolutely... no idea." he replied, just before his lips touched hers, in an especially tender kiss, which lasted for several minutes. Tommy's arms automatically tightened around her, as she crawled on top of him.

He groaned, reluctantly remembering his responsibilities.

"I suppose... we'd better check in with the guys..." Tommy sighed.

"Yeah... then we can come right back here... get some lunch... relax..."

"I like the way you think, girl."

They stood up, and headed back downstairs.

"Can you imagine?" Jude asked.

"Speed, Kyle and Wally... hanging out at the pool. With the people from the "convention"!" she laughed.

"This I gotta see!"

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"_This... I better see! With those women around... No telling what those clowns can get themselves into..."_


	13. The Embassy Suites Hotel, The Gold Room

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 13: The Embassy Suites Hotel, The Gold Room

Author's note: Ah, chapter 13... they say this is an unlucky number! And so it is... for Speed!

Thanks as always to the review crew: Maria, jude-amd-tommy-4eva-summerbay,hmgirl8192, Rachel, Tanya, JustDestiny, and judetomfan101, and my "live ones", M, R, and V!

Thanks also to everyone who put this story on their "favorites" or "alert" lists, or who have me listed as a "favorite" or "alert" author. It means a lot to me!

Oh- teeny bit of relevant trivia for this chapter: Tim Rozon is actually a big fan of the original "Degrassi" series...

Chapter 13: The Embassy Suites Hotel, The Gold Room

The sounds of splashing water led Tommy and Jude to the indoor pool area. As they entered, they scanned the rows of lounge chairs

"_It's like we died and woke up in a Snoop Dog video... Or one of Shay's..." _Jude thought.

"_Wall-to-wall booty girls..."_

Unfortunately, it seemed Jude's ex-boyfriend wasn't the only one who could appreciate the scene. Tommy affected his trademark blase expression as he surveyed the crowd. But Jude noticed the gleam in his eyes, as they quickly shifted back and forth. Several of the women smiled invitingly at him.

Suddenly, he stopped walking.

"Tommy." Jude said sharply.

"Don't we need to find Speed, Wally and Kyle?"

"Yeah... Just looking..." he began, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Just looking for them." Tommy finished quickly.

"_Nice save, Quincy!"_ he congratulated himself.

"_Nice save..." _Jude's thoughts echoed. _"Not!"_. But she wisely let it go.

"There they are!" she cried out, quickly dragging him towards the back of the room.

As always, it was easy to find them, if you weren't "distracted". Speed's bright, hibiscus-print bathing suit and even louder voice were impossible to overlook. He was propped up in a lounge chair, talking earnestly with the two young women sitting at his and Kyle's feet. The girls, like most of those in the room, were clad in the tiniest imaginable bikinis, covering no more than was required by law.

Involuntarily, Jude's hand tightened around Tommy's. He started to say something, but Speed interrupted.

"Dudes!" he cried out, motioning them over.

"_I am not a "dude!"_ Jude thought, self-conscious around these exotic women.

The couple approached the group, Tommy walking just a little faster than Jude.

"This is Honey and Starla..." Speed introduced the women with him. "And ladies... this is our incandescent lead singer... Jude Harrison!"

"Hi!" they both said, greeting her with a genuine friendliness that Jude couldn't help returning.

"We've been hearing all about you!" Honey told her, with a sweetness that matched her name.

"Speed just can't stop talking about you! About how amazing and talented you are! Not that we didn't already know that!" Starla smiled, and added.

"I do some of my best work to your music!"

"That's... nice..." Jude stammered trying to hide her confusion.

"_How does my music fit in with her work..."_

Starla smiled again, easily picking up on Jude's thoughts.

"It's great to exercise to! Gotta stay in shape!" she explained.

"Oh..." Jude replied, trying not to sound stupid. But the older woman just laughed and said.

"Sweetie, it's ok. I get it! And I'm not mad! Cause you're right..."

"Your stuff is great... But it doesn't fit with our kind of "exotic dancing". Or stripping!" she said, matter of factly.

"Probably not!" Jude agreed with relief. It surprised her how much she liked these women; there seemed to be nothing phony about them. Her mother and Sadie would be shocked. She could just hear her sister shrieking.

"_Jude! They're strippers!"_

"_So what?" _she thought now, hungry for some girl talk after weeks on the road with just guys.

"Now you just sit down and we'll get to know each other." Starla said, swatting Speed's long, hairy legs.

"Move em'!" she ordered.

He instantly did as she commanded, making room for Jude to sit down.

"Ahem!" Tommy coughed. Not surprisingly, Speed hadn't bothered to introduce him and neither had Jude.

"Oh, yeah... that's just our manager." Speed said dismissively.

"Tom Quincy." Tommy told Starla and Honey.

"Charmed." Honey smiled.

"So? You're the slave driver?" Starla asked him.

"Yes." Tommy said proudly.

"I'm surprised to see you down here!" Honey remarked.

"Why?"

"Don't you have, like, a really bad rash? Speed said it was contagious..." she replied, moving her body as far away from Tommy as she could.

"_That Speed..." _Tommy thought, but just smiled and said.

"Speed has a really strange sense of humor..."

"So we've noticed..." Starla replied, eyeing him and down, without the least bit of interest. Tommy wasn't her type.

"_Like Mama always said... never date a guy who uses more hair gel than you!"_

But she still couldn't resist saying suggestively.

"We notice a lot of things..."

"I guess you have to... in your business." Tommy said, making everyone laugh. Starla replied.

"I like him, Speed. He's not the nightmare you made him out to be!"

"Try living with him!" Speed scoffed

"Look who's talking!" Tommy retorted.

"Actually, I'm the one suffering! Try living with both of them!" Jude said, only half-joking.

Starla and Honey immediately understood.

"Yeah! I can see that's rough!" Honey sympathized.

"Precisely why you should come hang out with us tonight..."

"Jude has a show." Tommy informed them.

"We meant after... Us girls are having a little amateur contest!" Starla said. "Should be fun!"

"What kind of contest..." Jude asked nervously.

"Stripping, of course!"

Jude's eyes widened and Tommy exploded.

"Jude doesn't do things like that!"

The women just laughed at him.

"No, silly! The contest isn't for her..." Honey began explaining.

"It's for men only."

"Interested?" Starla asked him

"You do have a costume... from the movie, remember?" Speed began. Tommy gave him a withering look and said.

"Shut it!"

"What's he talking about?" Honey asked.

"You'll have to forgive Speed. His mouth goes 100 miles per hour. But his brain's stuck in park."

"Hey!" Speed protested, but everyone else clearly agreed with Tommy.

"Anyway..." Starla began

"We'd love to see you at the contest... All of you!" she added, looking directly at Speed.

"_Take that... either way!"_ she thought.

"I'm in!" Speed announced, as Wally, Kyle, Tommy and Jude all stared at him. Before any of them could say anything, Starla announced.

"We gotta go! We've got a seminar in twenty minutes!"

"_Seminar on what?" _everyone wondered.

The two strippers laughed. Their new friends were so obvious.

"Physiology." Starla told them.

"What?" Speed asked dumbly.

"Injury prevention." Tommy clarified.

"It can be a real problem for us... Our work is so physical..."

"Real strenuous." Honey added.

"I bet it is!" Speed enthusiastically agreed.

"Anyway, why don't you two drop by later? I could really use some help with my routine... Want to make sure I make all the right moves..."

"I'm sure you do, big boy!" Honey teased him, making Speed's grin even bigger.

"Suite 1501, right?" Speed asked Tommy, who nodded.

"So, we'll see you there? Around 3:00?"

"Sure!"

"We're rehearsing at 4:00." Tommy reminded him sternly.

"No worries, manager dude!" Speed replied cheerfully, leaning back in his chair and watching the women walk away.

"Ok" Tommy began.

"Now that we have your undivided attention... Jude and I are going to back to our suite for lunch and some rest. We expect to see all of you there at precisely 4:00."

The three members of SME nodded, and Tommy and Jude left. As usual, the mere mention of food was enough to make them hungry. Just ten minutes later, Speed suggested.

"Dudes! I'm starved! What do you say we get some lunch, too!"

"I'm hungry!" Wally agreed.

"It has been, what, a whole hour since we ate!" Kyle commented.

"Let's go upstairs, chill- and check out this suite!" Wally suggested.

"Looks like Tommy actually had a good idea! For once!" Speed snorted, as they gathered up their stuff and headed back to room 606. The plan was for them to grab their bags and move them up to their new suite. But a surprise awaited them at their old room.

"Call the police!" Speed yelled.

"Dude, didn't you see enough of them in Montreal?" Kyle joked.

"But someone stole all our stuff!"

"You serious?" Wally asked.

"My boxers are gone!" Speed wailed.

"Yeah, he's serious all right!" Wally quipped.

"So is your bass! And my guitar!"

Now they knew he meant it. Speed never joked about their instruments; they were too important to all of them.

"Call 911" Speed hollered.

"No. Call Tommy." Wally said intelligently

Speed reached for the phone.

Upstairs, Tommy and Jude had just placed their lunch order and were resting, lying contentedly in each other's arms on the large, comfortable bed. Tommy was exhausted; the dramas of the past two days had finally worn him out. His fingers toyed with Jude's soft auburn hair, and he closed his eyes.

"Wake me when the food comes..." he murmured peacefully.

"Mmmm" answered Jude, half-asleep herself.

The shrill ring of the telephone jarred them both awake.

"Not again!" Tommy exploded, letting out a string of curses.

"Hello!" he barked angrily into the phone.

"Speed? This better be important!"

"All our stuff is gone!"

"If this is another one of your dumb-ass pranks... I swear I'll ..." Tommy threatened.

"My guitar is missing! And Wally's bass!" Speed wailed.

"_He's telling the truth..." _Tommy realized then.

"Did you call security?"

"Not yet..."

"I'm on it! You guys just get up here now!"

"Yes" Speed agreed, for once not arguing with him.

Jude sat up and asked.

"Was all their stuff really taken?"

"So they say..." Tommy said, dialing the concierge desk.

"Hello. This is Tommy Quincy... In Suite 1502. I need to report a robbery... My band member's stuff was taken from their room... oh, I see... Thank you!"

Putting the phone back down, he smiled at Jude.

"What?" she said.

"False alarm. Their stuff was packed and taken to their suite. "Complements of the hotel!". Tommy told her.

"We should have thought of that..." Jude replied.

"Yeah, well... I wasn't thinking. When the phone rang I was out of it. Completely brain dead!"

"Speaking of..." he added sarcastically, hearing Speed, Wally and Kyle come crashing down the hallway and pound on their door.

Tommy and Jude let them in.

"False alarm." Jude assured them. "Your stuff's in your room, next door!"

"For real?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go join it?" Tommy suggested irritably.

"Great room!" Speed said, ignoring him as usual. He threw himself down on their couch.

"Food" he yelled happily, as a white jacketed waiter wheeled a heavy table into the room.

"Where do you want this?" the waiter asked.

"Right here, dude!" Speed told him, as the servant parked the table right next to him. Immediately, he grabbed a handful of spicy fries, stuffing them into his mouth.

"Lay off my fries!" Jude told him, swatting his hand away.

"Sorry! Hey, that looks great!" he said, eyeing the hot roast beef sandwich that Tommy had chosen.

"Don't even think about it! Touch that and you'll have to play your guitar with your feet!" Tom told him.

Speed immediately put his hands in his pockets.

"It is now 2:00!" Tommy told the band members.

"Can you kids possibly go back to your own suite, entertain yourselves and stay out of trouble for just two hours? I don't want to hear, see or smell you until our 4:00 rehearsal."

"Can your tiny, girl-obsessed brains process that!" he demanded.

"Sure..." Speed replied. "No need to get nasty!"

"Let's go check out our new space... We've got... company coming!" he called to Wally and Kyle and the three left the room.

"You were a little hard on him." Jude remarked, sitting down and biting into her bacon cheeseburger.

"I'm just tired..." Tommy mumbled.

She nodded understandingly. Quickly, they finished eating, returned to bed and fell asleep.

Next door, Starla and Honey worked with a very eager Speed, choreographing his routine.

"You've got the moves!" Honey encouraged, watching him strut and swivel.

"That's it!" Starla confirmed.

"Go, Speed! Go, Speed!" Wally and Kyle hooted.

"Go ahead! Laugh now!" Speed smiled.

"But tonight... that's what all the ladies will be saying!"

"That's later. Much later!" Kyle said, noting the time.

"Right now, we gotta get to rehearsal!"

"We'll see you two at the our concert tonight, right." Speed asked Starla and Honey.

"I guess... someone did give us backstage passes, after all!"

"Just a little thank-you!" Speed smiled. "You invited me to your show... the least I could do was return the favor."

"Later!" the women replied, sailing out of the room.

Wally, Kyle and Speed then headed next door to rehearse with Jude and Tommy. With their extra motivation, the practice went extremely well. Their show that night was equally amazing.

It was 11:15 when they finally headed back to the hotel, accompanied by Honey and Starla.

"Can we go any faster?" Speed moaned anxiously.

"Relax" Starla assured him, comfortingly patting his knee.

"We're only twenty minutes from the hotel... Contest starts at midnight... You got plenty of time... You just gotta slip on your costume..."

"What there is of it!" Honey giggled.

"Can't wait to see you work it, baby!" Starla smiled sexily. Speed just smiled back at her.

"_I am so getting lucky tonight..."_

Their limousine finally stopped in front of the hotel. Inside the lobby, Starla and Honey left the group.

"We gotta go set things up... See you there!"

"I'll pass!" Tommy said quickly.

"_I see too much of Speed as it is..."_

"Er... me too!" Wally agreed and Kyle nodded.

"Dudes! I can't believe you aren't coming to support me!"

"I'm really tired..." Wally said, as Kyle faked a yawn.

"Besides... there's a "Degrassi Old School" marathon on..." he continued, as Speed snorted.

"Whatever! Jude! Surely, you won't desert me?"

Jude nodded and said.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

"So, we'll see you two downstairs in the Gold Room." Starla and Honey called out, as they walked away.

"Gold! That's what I'm striking! Tonight!" Speed boasted, as they rode upstairs.

"I so do not need to hear this..." Tommy mumbled, quickly steering Jude towards their own room.

Inside, she put her guitar down and slid her arms around him from behind.

"Sure you're okay with this?"

"You mean with you going to see Speed make a fool of himself? Sure!" Tommy smiled

"It's just for fun!" Jude told him.

"I know. Go! I'm actually kind of tired..." he told Jude.

"_That Degrassi marathon actually sounds like a good idea..."_

"I'm just going to have a shower and crash..."

"I'll try not to wake you when I come back." she promised

His strong hands cradled her face as his mouth met hers.

"Wake me..." he whispered throatily between kisses.

Jude smiled and hugged him close, before breaking away.

"See you later."

In minutes, she arrived at the Gold room. It was very crowded, packed wall-to wall with rowdy women.

"Jude!" Starla called out, indicating the empty chair at her table, right up front.

Gratefully, Jude slid into it, tossing her long hair back as she sat down.

"Wild, huh?" Honey yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Speed's up last... We put him there! He's gonna be... worth the wait!"

"I bet!" Jude agreed, as a waitress came up to her.

"What can I get you?"

"Uh... diet coke." Jude ordered.

"Sweetie. No one's checking ID's tonight!" Starla assured her.

Jude smiled at the waitress.

"Got any Captain Morgan?"

"We got anything you want." the waitress smiled.

"Captain and Diet Coke, then." Jude said.

The waitress went over to the bar and returned quickly with Jude's drink.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the spotlights came on.

"My cue!" Starla announced, leaping onto the stage and grabbing the microphone.

"Ladies! How are we all doing tonight!"

Her voice was drowned out by loud, hysterical screams.

"Great! I see everyone's ready for a hot time tonight! First up, is Gorgeous George of the Jungle!"

Jude cheered along with the others, as a well-built man in a safari suit and broad-brimmed hat strutted onto the stage. Bumping and grinding, he stripped down to a leopard-print thong, which brimmed with bills by the time he sauntered off the stage.

"Next, Cowboy Bob! Wants you to come and ride his range!"

Another man came on dressed in chaps, a western shirt and a cowboy hat. He performed a similar dance. More men followed. Jude laughed, enjoying herself more and more with each act- and each drink. She had lost track of how many she consumed by the time Speed was finally announced.

"Ok, Ladies!" Starla hollered. "Next up is a real treat! A very special friend of mine!

"Who's got a need for Speed?"

Speed walked onto the stage, dressed head-to-toe in leather biker gear. The ladies screamed madly just at the sight of him.

"I think we all do!" Starla answered, as his music began, SME's cover of the classic Rolling Stones hit.

"_I can't get no... satisfaction."_

"_I can't get no... satisfaction."_

"_Cause I try... and I try... and I try!"_

"_I can't get no..."_

"_I can't get no..."_

"_No satisfaction!"_

Speed ripped open his leather jacket, revealing his bare chest. He tossed the heavy garment at Jude, who squealed as she caught it.

"_I can't get no... satisfaction."_

"_I can't get no... girl reaction!"_

"_Cause I try and I try... and I try!"_

"_I can't get no... no, no, no!"_

Speed had already undone his belt and tossed it into the crowd. Hips swiveling, he started to undo his pants.

"Take it off! Take it off!" the women screamed- all but one.

"Take it off!"

"No! Put it back on!" a strict female voice demanded.

Everyone turned to stare at her. But no one was more shocked than Speed.

"Mom..."


	14. The Embassy Suites Hotel,Fifteenth Floor

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 14: The Embassy Suites Hotel, 15th Floor

Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all the killer reviews on the last chapter- including JustDestiny, jude-and-tommy-4eva-summer-bay, daisychain101, Tanya, missscarletbelle, foxyroxystar, Tommy'smy21, SeleanaC, golfachickie, IntoYou14, hmgirl8192, Cyndi, judetomfan101, lilspazzyQ, Mandy1485 and M, R & V.

Now, it's time to meet Speed's mommy...

Chapter 14: The Embassy Suites Hotel, 15th Floor.

"Mom..." Speed wailed, quickly jumping off the stage.

"Vincent Walter Speiderman! What on earth are you doing up there?" Mary Speiderman exploded.

"I... uh..." Speed stuttered.

"You "can explain"! Not likely!"

"What are you even doing here?" he weakly asked.

"I came to Quebec on business. Naturally, I chose to stay here. Figured I'd spend some quality time with my only son! Needless to say, this is not exactly what I had in mind..."

"It was just... a joke..." Speed said weakly.

"Everything is "just a joke" to you! When are you going to grow up! There's more to life than just a good time! Take something seriously! Anything!"

"I do take some things seriously. My music..."

"Please! That's not a real career and you know it! You need something more stable in your life. And right now, I'm not in the mood to even discuss that! Not after seeing you, tonight!"

A few feet away, Jude started giggling uncontrollably.

"And what is the matter with you!" Speed's mother angrily demanded.

"Hi, Mama Speed!"

"Jude Harrison! Have you been drinking!"

"Course I have! This glass of water right here!

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Don't get smart with me, young lady! Just look at you! Drunk! And watching strippers! What would your mother say?"

"_Probably... be real jealous!" _Jude thought. Mrs. Harrison had gone a little wild since her divorce. But she wisely kept this fact from Mary Speiderman.

"Did you put him up to this!" Speed's mother yelled at her.

"Noooo..."

"Mom..." Speed interrupted.

"Jude had nothing to do with it! It was all my idea!"

"But she didn't stop you! You always would do anything for that girl..."

"Mom..." Speed pleaded, desperately trying to cut her off before she took that any further.

Not that Jude would have noticed. The full effects of all the rum she had drunk were kicking in and she started to sway.

"Oh..." she cried out, as she fell over. Speed caught her before she hit the ground.

"Enough!" Mrs. Speiderman announced.

"Young lady, you need to get to bed! Now! Speed, let's take her upstairs..."

He firmly grabbed onto Jude and steered her towards the elevators.

"You were really sexy tonight..." she whispered to him.

"Thanks"

"And those girls... are really sexy too! But so am I! Don't you think so?"

"Yes..."

"I am!" Jude yelled. "So sexy!"

To Speed's horror, she began singing

"_I'm bringing sexy back..."_

"_Those other girls- don't know how to act!"_

"_I'm gonna make up..."_

"_For the things they lack!"_

"_Just turn around..."_

"_And I'll pick up the slack!"_

"_Dirty babe!"_

People turned to stare at them. Speed could hear them whispering.

"Isn't that- Jude Harrison..."

"Jude!" Speed said, more sharply than he had ever had.

"Shut up!"

Her blue eyes widened as she stared pitifully at Speed.

"You yelled at me..."

"Sorry, babe. But my mom's here... Plus, everyone can hear you."

Jude nodded, finally understanding.

"Anyway, here's the elevator..."

They rode in silence up to the fifteenth floor.

"Which room?" Mrs. Speiderman demanded.

"1501"

They marched over and Speed knocked on the door. Inside, Tommy had just stepped out of the shower, having spent the past three hours fully engrossed in the "Degrassi" marathon.

"_Jude must have forgotten her key."_

"Coming, sweetheart!"

Quickly knotting a small towel around his waist, he went to open the door.

On the other side, Mrs. Speiderman asked her son.

"Are you sure we have the right room?"

"Positive..." Speed mumbled, terrified of what his mother was about to see.

His worst fears were realized when Tommy opened the door, half-naked, with drops of water still clinging to his firmly muscled body.

Mrs. Speiderman's face turned bright red. But it was unclear whether it was due to anger- or embarrassment.

"Uh, Mom? You remember Tommy Quincy? Our producer?"

"Yes" Speed's mother replied coldly.

"Tommy!" Jude cried out happily, throwing herself against him.

"Jude?" Tommy said, surprised.

"Yes. She's drunk!" Mrs. Speiderman confirmed.

"Hi, baby!" Jude cried out, running her hands over his bare chest.

"You feel so good... So sexy... I'm sexy..."

"Jude..." Tommy mumbled.

"Put her to bed!" Speed's mother ordered.

"_Sounds good to me!"_ Tommy thought wickedly, but just said.

"Yes"

"Then I suggest you go back to your own room! What are you doing here, half-naked anyway?"

"Er... mom? This is Tommy's room... He and Jude are..."

"No!" Mrs. Speiderman protested instantly. " He's old enough to be her... her..."

"Her producer!" she finally finished.

"Mom? I don't think this is the time or place..." Speed began.

"It certainly isn't!"

"You just take good care of her!" she ordered Tommy.

"_Absolutely!"_

"Yes, ma'am." Tom told her, using his most serious face.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight." Speed repeated, as his mother remained silent.

"Nice knowing you, dead man!" Jude screamed at them as her room door slammed shut.

While Tommy took his drunk girlfriend to bed, Speed and his mother entered his own suite. She strode directly into the living room, where Kyle and Wally sat with sodas and bags of chips, still watching the "Degrassi" marathon.

They took one look at Mrs. Speiderman and instantly jumped up.

"Hi..." Kyle said nervously.

"We're really tired! We're going right to sleep!"

"Yes. You do that!" Speed's mother said frostily.

"_Go ahead... Desert me in my hour of need!"_ Speed thought miserably, as his friends hurried out of sight. But it didn't matter. They couldn't help him now.

"_How the hell am I going to get out of this..."_


	15. The Embassy Suites Hotel, Suite 1502

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 15: The Embassy Suites Hotel, Suite 1502

Author's Note: Two words- February 16!

Thanks to the review crew: Alexis, Rachel, Sarah, Jess, Tanya, missscarletbelle, Biminigirl15, Seleana C, Katie, golfachickie, Katie, Cyndi, judetomfan101, M, R & V

Chapter 15: The Embassy Suites Hotel, Suite 1502

On the top floor of Quebec's most elegant hotel, a famous singer woke with a pounding headache.

Groaning loudly, Vincent Speiderman dragged his limp body out of bed. In the kitchenette, he made and poured himself some black coffee, using it to wash down two asprin.

He then flopped down on the couch in the living room to wait for the medicine and caffeine to kick in. It was taking forever.

This didn't surprise him; it was a common side effect from what he endured the night before.

"Mom lecture #1: Responsibility!" he moaned.

"Gives me a headache every time... Although, it's not usually this bad..."

His mind replayed their conversation.

"I don't even know where to begin with you!" his mother had said. "Your behavior tonight was disgusting!"

"_The girls definitely didn't think so!" _Speed's mind rebelled.

"The music you play! The people you associate with! It's corrupting you!"

"Mom! Be reasonable! You've known Wally and Kyle since we were five! How could they corrupt me! And Jude- you always said you liked her!"

"I do like her! That's another thing! Your producer... Sleazy! Preying on an 18 year old..."

"Mom!: Speed pleaded, his voice a desperate wail.

"Tommy's not sleazy! He loves Jude! She loves him! It's the real thing!"

"_OMG!!! I did not just say that! Ewww!"_

"Anyway, she's not my child. You are. And it hurts me to think I can't trust you to behave like a gentleman. You aren't a kid anymore! I still say this... rock-star business... is bad for you!"

"No! It isn't."

"We'll see!" his mother said skeptically.

"It's 3:00 in the morning. I have meetings starting at 8:00. I will see you tomorrow night. I know there's no concert scheduled."

"Yes..."

"You will explain to me then exactly why this life is good for you. I will meet you here at exactly 6:00 PM. Don't be late!" she warned.

"Yes. Goodnight, mother"

"Goodnight" she replied coldly and left the room

Now, Speed slumped down motionless over the couch. Wally and Kyle's voices called out to him bringing him back into the present.

"Hey" Speed answered them lethargically.

"Dude, you look like hell!" Wally said sympathetically.

"Mom" Speed told them simply.

His longtime friends needed no further explanation. They nodded understandingly as he moaned dramatically.

"What am I gonna do?"

Wally and Kyle shook their heads.

"Don't look at us." Wally replied.

"Yeah!" Kyle continued. "Our experience is with getting you into trouble. Not getting you out of it..."

"True!" Speed agreed.

"There's only one thing to do..."

He reached for the phone.

Across the hall, a second famous singer also woke up with a throbbing head.

"Aiggh!" Jude groaned pitifully, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

Tommy just sighed and reached into the small refrigerator next to their bed, removing a bottle of cold water. He handed it to Jude with two white pills.

She swallowed them and drank the water, appreciating the cool liquid as it lubricated and relieved the dryness of her mouth. Minutes later, her headache lessened too.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"After last night... It's the least I can do!" Tommy told her with a wicked, sexy smile.

"So, Miss Harrison? How much do you remember?"

"Everything... Oh, no..." she moaned.

"What?"

"I was singing..."

"That's not a bad thing." Tommy consoled her. "As long as it's not like that time Sadie did karaoke.. "Barbie Girl... If that song wasn't completely bad already..."

"Please! I already have a headache..." Jude whined.

"And anyway... you don't understand... I sang "Sexyback"... I sang a Justin Timberlake song... I sang a song by an ex- boyband member..."

Tommy just grinned smugly.

"I'll never be able to live it down..."

"Maybe no one heard you." he consoled her.

"Yeah..." Jude said thoughtfully.

"And it could be worse... It could have been a Boyz Attack song!"

"Ouch!" Tommy replied. "You are so going to pay for that!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah..." he murmured, lowering himself on top of her.

Their lips were mere millimeters apart when Jude's phone rang.

"911. Speiderman."

"That kid has the absolute worst sense of timing!" Tommy exploded, as Jude read the text message.

"He needs us... His mom went full-on parental... Wants us to help him find a way to calm her down."

"You're kidding."

"No" Jude told him.

"I've known Speed's family since kindergarten. His mom's real religious. She's always been strict. And since the divorce - she's been even tougher on him."

"How long ago was that?" Tommy asked sympathetically.

"Just over a year..."

Tommy kissed her quickly and sighed again.

"Let's just get over there."

Quickly, they showered and dressed and went across the hall.

Speed dramatically thrust open the door.

"Dudes! I thought you'd never get here... Save me!" he pleaded.

"Good morning to you, too" Tommy said wryly, as they walked into the living room where the cartoon channel was blaring away.

"Glad to see your problems have not disturbed your usual morning activity!" he added sarcastically.

"Cartoons help me think!" Speed said defensively.

"_That explains everything..."_ Tommy thought, staring at the television, where the Powerpuff girls were flying across the screen.

"The Powerpuff girls help you think..." he began, then stopped himself.

"You know what. Never mind."

" _I don't really want to know..."_

Disgustedly, he snapped off the TV.

"Right now, we got a situation to deal with."

"We gotta help Speed! He's in deep doo-doo!" Kyle told him.

"Thanks so much for that visual!" Tommy replied..

"Come on! Haven't you ever been in big-time trouble with your folks?" Speed asked Jude.

"Not lately." she replied

"Come on! I'm desperate..."

"Well, there was this one time..." Jude remembered. "When Sadie got caught sneaking out to a concert..."

"What concert?" Tommy asked casually, already knowing.

"Boyz Attack!" Jude said, as everyone hooted.

"Anyway... she cooked our parents a really fancy dinner to apologize."

"Sweet!" Speed replied. "That could work."

"Dude! One serious problem" Wally remarked intelligently.

"What?"

"You can't cook."

Speed started to protest, but Jude interrupted him.

"I still remember that "incident" in home economics..."

"How many times do I have to tell you? The oven malfunctioned!" Speed yelled.

"Sure it did!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Whatever! Your "cake" looked like a pile of sand!" Jude reminded him. "Wet, slimy sand!"

"Tasted like it too!" Kyle added helpfully.

"Ok. So I can't cook." Speed confessed.

"There's still gotta be a way..."

He looked hopefully at Jude.

"Uh- no! Don't look at me!" she told them, shaking her head.

"Yeah! Don't!" Tommy grinned.

"She can't cook either."

"Thanks!" Jude said, smiling sweetly at him.

"But you can!"

Speed, Wally and Kyle looked at their producer and began to laugh.

"Dude! For real!" Speed asked.

"Yes" Tommy told them calmly.

"I just can't believe it! Tommy Q! Slaving over a hot stove..."

"Girls love it." he replied simply.

"Hmm. Good point!" Speed conceded.

"And so would my mom..."

"Please" he added.

"I've never asked you for anything..."

Tommy stared compassionately at the nervous guitarist.

"Ok"

"But on one condition. You do exactly as I say."

"Yes" Speed agreed.

Tommy and Speed began to plan the menu and make a shopping list.

Jude, Wally and Kyle went to fetch their cameras.

They knew it was going to be a memorable afternoon.

They weren't disappointed. An hour later, Tommy and Speed were hard at work in the suite's tiny kitchen. Wally, Kyle and Jude eagerly watching- and recording- their every move.

"Will you shut those things off!" Speed snapped at his friends.

"Never" Jude smiled, zooming in for a close-up.

"This is better than the Cartoon network!" Wally said, elbowing Kyle in the ribs.

"Tommy! Make em' stop!" Speed whined.

"Dude. I got nothing to hide!" Tommy answered confidently, reaching for the potato Speed had just been working on.

"You call this potato peeled?" he asked.

"Sure!"

Tommy just flipped it over, showing him the large patches of brown skin on the other side.

"Er... You weren't supposed to notice that..."

"How could I not!" Tommy snapped, passing it back to Speed.

"Try to get it right this time!"

"Yes, general!" Speed said, saluting Tommy.

"Look, do you want my help or not?"

"Yes..." Speed told him reluctantly.

Remarkably, he followed all of Tommy's directions without making any more wisecracks. Together, they assembled a relatively simple, but tasty meal of Ceasar salad, roast chicken and creamy mashed potatoes.

"And for dessert..." Speed boasted, taking some more boxes and cans from the last shopping bag.

"Baked Alaska!"

"Isn't that a little... fancy!" Wally asked doubtfully.

"I gotta do it. It's mom's favorite." Speed explained.

"Besides, Martha Stewart here can handle it." he said, gesturing towards Tommy.

"Can't you?"

"No problem, Chef Boyardee!" Tommy retorted.

It wasn't. Twenty minutes later, the cake was ready to go into the oven.

"Let's just hope it turns out better than your last one!" Kyle snickered.

"No worries!" Speed smirked, sliding it into the oven.

"Ok!" Tommy announced, satisfied.

"Let that bake for forty minutes. Then just take it out. Can you handle it?"

"No problem, Emeril"

"Ok then, Pillsbury Dough Boy!"

He then looked at Jude, who had just yawned, still tired from the night before.

She looked at him and nodded.

"We're going back to our suite for a while." she said.

"Try not to destroy anything while we're gone." Tommy instructed.

"Yes" Speed said, as they left. He, Kyle and Wally then wandered back into the living room and put the TV back on.

"Dudes!" he yelled happily.

"Scooby Doo is on!"

All three members of SME gathered around the TV. They became so engrossed in the mystery cartoon that they lost track of time.

Until an alarm shrieked in the kitchen.

"Dudes!" Speed panicked.

"How long has it been?"

"Two hours!" Wally cried.

All three guys raced towards the kitchen. As they did, water began to spray on them from the ceiling.

"What the..." Speed wondered

"Sprinkler system" Wally answered.

Frantic, Speed yanked open the oven.

"Er, Dudes? Don't we gotta evacuate or something?" Kyle asked.

"Shut up!" Speed screamed, as clouds of black smoke emerged from the oven. Eventually, they cleared enough for him to reach inside and remove a large hunk of black coal- the burned cake.

"Nice rock!" Wally grinned.

Speed sent him a murderous look as water continued to flood the room. All three boys were now drenched, their clothes clinging to them. They looked like contestants in a wet T-shirt contest.

Jude and Tommy came running back into the suite.

"What the hell is going on here!" Tommy demanded, then saw the black lump sitting on the kitchen counter.

"I might have known! Can't I trust you to handle anything!"

"Hey, you sound just like his mom..." Kyle commented unwisely, earning furious looks from both Tommy and Speed.

He was saved only by the firemen, who came crashing into the room, fully loaded down with equipment.

"You guys are supposed to evacuate!" the chief said.

"Told ya!" Kyle gloated.

"I don't think that's a problem now." Tommy told them, indicating the burned food on the table.

"Oh." the firemen said.

"Sorry for the false alarm." Jude smiled.

"No problem, Miss Harrison. We get a lot of calls like this."

"Really?" Jude asked the fire chief.

He surveyed the smoldering lump of ashes on the table, the water still raining down from the ceiling and the soaking wet SME members.

"No" he admitted.

"Didn't think so." Jude smiled.

The fireman stared into the beautiful singer's eyes, completely flustered.

"Thanks for your help! Sorry again for the trouble!" Tommy said abruptly.

"No problem Mr. Quincy... Just please... don't cook anything else during your stay here."

"We won't" Tommy promised, and the firemen left.

"Satisfied?" he asked Speed.

"I'm sorry..."

"You should be."

"I am. Please, just don't tell my mom..." Speed begged, then wailed.

"I have no idea what we're going to do about her now..."


	16. Quebec, The Good Times Cafe

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 16: Quebec, The Good Times Café

Author's Note: Hi! I haven't forgotten this fic- though I know it's been delayed. But I've been really, really stuck- and then out of the country! Sorry to have kept everyone waiting... hope it's worth it!

Two people really helped me get this chapter going. First, Seleana C, for making me think about Speed and how he really needs to try being himself more often! You can all also thank my good friend and co-worker M. The "bathroom moment" in this chapter was her idea (although I did write all the dialog!). Please review and help me thank them for her inspiration!

Speaking of, as always, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter- Carley, Jess, Care, missscarletbelle, Vicki, Bimingirl,Rachel, Tanya, hmgirl8192, Sarah, Seleana C, judetomfan101, and golfachickie and to my friends M, R and V.

Oh- I don't own the restaurant jokes in this chapter... they are like, on a billion web sites!

Chapter 16: Quebec, The Good Times Café

While Tommy discussed the ramifications of the fire with Mr. Payne, the hotel's manager, Jude helped Speed, Wally and Kyle move to a new, less water-logged suite.

As they dragged clothes, instruments and other belongings down the hall, the other members of SME couldn't resist teasing Speed.

"Dude, I know you said you're smokin' hot." Wally said But- is this really what you meant?"

"Oooh, oooh, ooh, I'm on fire" Kyle crooned the classic Bruce Springsteen song.

"Now I know why we don't let you sing!" Wally replied, elbowing Kyle sharply in the ribs.

For once, Speed did not find their banter amusing.

"Would you both just shut up!" he yelled angrily.

Wally and Kyle were instantly silent. They had never seen Speed so upset.

"Sorry, man" Kyle said.

"We're just trying to make you feel better." Wally explained.

"It's okay." Speed assured them.

Ironically, he understood exactly what they were trying to do; ordinarily, he'd be doing the same thing. But it wasn't helping him now.

"_My mom... what am I going to do? Especially after she finds out about this!"_

While Kyle and Wally sprawled comfortably in front of the TV in the living room of their new suite, Speed dropped his things in his room and wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. Reflexively, he opened the refrigerator door and started inside. The food he had managed not to destroy stared back mockingly, reminding him of his failure.

"Anything good in there?" Jude called out as she entered the room.

"No" Speed told her sadly.

"Just a disaster. Like everything I do!"

"Speed, that's so not true." Jude replied, placing a consoling hand on his arm.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure..."

"I am." Jude said confidently.

"The band would be nothing without you."

"Maybe..." Speed conceded.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Jude said, reaching behind her back and handing him a small object wrapped in a white cloth.

"Starla and Honey came by and left you this..."

Speed couldn't help but smile as he unwrapped the small trophy.

"I won."

"You sure did!"

"Lotta good that's going to do me now..." Speed moaned. "Mom's gonna lock me up and throw away the key!"

Jude simply smiled.

"Go ahead!" Speed whined dramatically.

"Smile. Enjoy my suffering!"

"Only because now you want me to." Jude said knowingly, looking him in the eye.

He nodded understandingly.

"I know. I'm a big joke..."

"But that's not all you are." Jude finished for him.

"But that's all my mom thinks I do..."

"So? You can do so much more. Just show her." Jude suggested, eyes twinkling.

Speed just stared at her.

"Show her who you really are. Vincent Speiderman, the serious, talented musician that we know and love. I bet that will change her mind."

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

Speed smiled widely. Suddenly, he grabbed Jude and spun her around.

"You are amazing! I love you!"

He pulled her close and dropped a loud kiss on her mouth just as Tommy entered the room.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he asked them, with a wry smile.

"Speed was just declaring his undying love." Jude answered.

"Is that so?" Tommy asked.

Speed nodded.

"Put your lips away, Romeo. I've got your girl now. Besides, we've got more important matters to discuss..."

"First, the good news. The hotel's not charging you for the damage you caused..."

"Great!" Speed enthused.

"But..." Tommy paused, just to drive him crazy.

"What!" Speed finally exploded.

"Seems your antics here have bought a lot of publicity to this hotel. They want to capitalize on it. They want you to perform here tonight. In the lounge."

"On our night off!" Speed wailed.

"Yes. It is our night off." Jude said meaningfully.

"We could..."

"Yes. Just like we talked about."

"Let's do it!"

"Could you drop the cloak and dagger and clue me in?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just go get Wally and Kyle."

Quickly, Speed told everyone about his and Jude's plan.

"We're there for you, dude!" Wally promised as Kyle nodded.

"Sounds good" Tommy agreed.

They then took out their instruments and settled down.

They had some work to do to prepare for the night ahead...

About three hours later, Mary Speiderman knocked on their door.

"Showtime!" Speed whispered nervously to his friends.

"Seriously... thanks for doing this for me."

"Dude, no problem..." Wally and Kyle chorused.

"Besides..." Jude reminded everyone.

"The whole point is... we're not really "doing" anything. You're just going to be yourself."

Her words gave Speed the courage to open the door.

"Hello, mother." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, Vincent." Mary replied cooly.

"How did your meetings go?" he asked her.

"Quite well, thank you." she answered crisply.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Mary's eyes shifted toward Tommy and the band members.

Jude finally spoke.

"How are you, Mrs. Speiderman?' she asked warmly, her friendliness diffusing some of the tension in the room.

"Very well, dear. How are you."

"Better than when you saw me last night..." Jude began.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about that." Jude finished quickly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mrs. Speiderman replied, not wanting to make a scene so early in the evening.

Wally and Kyle then stepped up to greet Speed's mother. Like Speed, they had upgraded their wardrobe for this important night. All three boys wore button down shirts, with their newest, least-tattered jeans.

Mary noticed and voiced her approval.

"You all look very nice tonight." she said, as her eyes moved towards Tommy. While he was dressed similarly, her response to him was completely different.

"Mrs. Speiderman" he greeted her politely.

"Mr. Quincy." she answered frostily.

She tried hard to disguise her dislike of Tommy, but couldn't do it. She had seen too many reports of his younger, wilder, playboy days. All that was well in the past now, but she couldn't know that.

Tommy nodded calmly. He easily understood what Speed's mother thought of him- and why. He knew nothing he said would help their guitarist now. It was up to Speed to make this work.

"So..." Mrs. Speiderman began, focusing on her son.

"You never did tell me why the hotel had you change rooms?"

"A- plumbing problem." Speed told her.

"_Just a little, white, lie..."_

"I see." Mary sniffed, then continued.

"So? Where exactly are we going tonight?"

"First- dinner." Speed announced proudly.

"We thought... Sidetracks... It's a nice little bistro... Supposed to be great!"

"Yes. I've heard of it."

"Tommy's been there. He really recommended it." Speed told his mother, hoping to boost her opinion of his producer.

"How nice." Mary said politely, but cooly.

"On me, of course." Speed added quickly.

"We have a 6:30 reservation. The car should be waiting downstairs."

"Shall we?" he asked his mother gallantly extending his arm to her.

Surprised and pleased by her son's organization, Mary took his arm and let him lead her towards the elevator.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Kyle whispered.

"Wally?" he said extending his arm just like Speed had.

"Why, thank you!" Wally replied, taking Kyle's arm. He then kicked his butt.

Jude suppressed her giggles.

"Guys..." she softly reproached, gesturing to the mother and son pair just a few feet ahead of them.

Wally and Kyle stopped clowning and walked out. Tommy then smiled affectionately at Jude.

"Miss Harrison?"

"Mr. Quincy."

He offered his arm to her and she took it. They followed the others downstairs. A ten minute car ride brought them to the restaurant. A surprise awaited them there.

A big sign had been placed in the cafe's front window.

"_Under new management... Now the Good Times Café."_

Mrs. Speiderman raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's still good." Tommy reassured everyone.

"It had better be." she replied.

"Absolutely!" Speed said boldly, as he led everyone inside.

"Speiderman. Party of six." he told the hostess.

The girl instantly recognized her famous clients, and replied deferentially.

"Yes, of course. Right this way..."

She escorted them to a round table right in the center of the restaurant and handed them menus.

"Your waiter will be with you in just a moment... Enjoy your meal."

Her warm greeting was totally unappreciated by Mary Speiderman. From the instant she sat down, her attention riveted to a sign on the far wall.

"_Diner's who are tempted to steal silverware, ashtrays, and other objects belonging to this restaurant are asked to do so discreetly. We want to preserve the good reputation of our clientele."_

"And what, may I ask is that?" she demanded.

"_Strike one..." _Speed thought, his heart sinking.

"Just a joke... Nothing, really." he quickly told her.

"I'm sure everything's fine." Tommy repeated again.

"Everything's fine..." Mary echoed.

"That's what you say, Mr. Quincy... Correct?"

"Yes" he said calmly, but Jude could see his muscles tensing.

"Let's just decide what we want." she burst out, thrusting open her large menu. The others did the same.

Under the table, her boyfriend squeezed her hand.

"_Thank you."_

It didn't take them long to make their meal selections. Minutes later, the waiter arrived to take their order.

"Mrs. Speiderman?" Tommy asked, politely letting her go first.

"Yes. I'll have the consomme. And the grilled swordfish and steamed vegetables. You don't cook them in butter, do you?"

The waiter told her they did not.

"Or with salt?" she pushed.

Again, the waiter's answer was negative.

"Fine"

Jude nodded, remembering what a total health freak Speed's mom was. The waiter then turned to her.

"I'll have a salad... and umm... Chicken Parm..."

She had been about to order Chicken Parmesan, one of her favorites. But the disapproving look on Speed's mother's face instantly stopped her. Not wanting to hear a lecture on fat, cholesterol and calories, she quickly changed her mind.

"Grilled chicken" she finished.

"Very well" the waiter said, moving on to the SME boys.

Wally and Kyle knew a hint when they heard one. Reluctantly, they passed on the delicious looking gourmet pizzas in favor of the same nutritious meal that Jude chose. Speed did the same. Tommy, last to order, chose the salmon, which Jude knew he really liked anyway.

The waiter left, and the tense group engaged in awkward small talk. It was primarily Jude, Wally and Kyle who kept the conversation going. The others had no idea what to say.

Fortunately, it wasn't that long before their waiter returned with their appetizers. He placed salads down in front of Tommy, Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle, then returned with Mary Speiderman's soup.

"Will you be careful!" Speed's mom shrieked at him.

"Your thumb is almost in my soup!"

The waiter smiled.

"Don't worry! It's not that hot!"

He deposited the bowl on the table and walked away. Five people at the table swallowed their laughter.

Only Mrs. Speiderman was unamused.

"It smells good!" her son said quickly.

Everyone started eating. The food was delicious. After they finished, Speed's mother stood up.

"I'm going to the ladies room." she told them.

"I'll join you." Jude said, standing.

They headed towards the back of the restaurant, where the bathrooms were located.

"That was a great dinner." Jude said.

"Yes, it was."

"We knew you'd like this place. Great food. And it's quiet. Such a nice atmosphere."

"Yes" Speed's mother repeated, as she opened the restroom door.

Loud moans immediately assaulted their ears.

"What on earth is that!" Mary demanded.

"_Oh... no!" _Jude thought, instantly recognizing the noises.

"Are you ok? Do you need help?" Speed's clueless mother asked.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" a female voice cried from inside the stall.

Again, Jude choked back her laughter; Mrs. Speiderman clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Uh, Mrs. Spiederman..." she said nervously, not sure how to explain this. But Speed's mother wasn't listening to her anyway.

"Tell me! What's wrong!" Mary screamed at the stall door.

"Oooh! Baby!" the woman screamed.

"You're having a baby!" Mrs. Speiderman yelled.

"Uh... Mrs. Speiderman..." Jude tried again, speaking louder this time.

"What is it, Jude? Can't you see that this woman needs help!" the older woman insisted

"I think she has all the help she needs..." Jude responded, gesturing at the floor.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the female in the stall yelled.

Then Mary Speiderman finally looked down and saw the two pairs of shoes on the ground. One was a pair of silver spike-heels, the other a pair of man's sneakers.

"OMG!!!" Speed's mother gasped, completely shocked.

"Oh, yes!" the stranger echoed.

Without another word, Mrs. Speiderman turned and stalked back to the table, Jude at her heels.

"We're leaving! Right now!" she demanded.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Speed asked, concerned.

"This place..." she began, too horrified to finish.

"Jude, what happened?"

"There were... two people getting it on in the bathroom." she told everyone.

"For real?" Speed asked.

"I guess this really is a "Good Times" Cafe!" Wally blurted out unwisely, as Kyle elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sick. Just sick!" Mary Speiderman said.

"The bill's paid. Why don't we just go?" Tommy said calmly.

His words drew Speed's mom's attention, and she asked him.

"So... you were the one who suggested this place?'

"Yes?"

"Do you... come here a lot?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized what Mary had just accidentally said.

"No. Not lately." Tommy managed to reply.

As his friends tried to contain themselves, Speed silently panicked.

"_Strike two... This night is not going as planned. There's only one thing left... It has to work... It just has to!"_


	17. The Gold Room, Part Deux

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 17- The Gold Room, Part Deux

Author's Note: Finally! Sorry for the delay! Recent events in my life haven't exactly put me in a laughing mood... But I feel better now... just waiting for "that episode" tonight...

Anyway, this chapter is specially dedicated to all you Speed lovers out there! I've often felt like I've underestimated him in this story... made him out to be just a joke... and I really do feel there's more to him than that! I really like him... just not for Jude! Maybe I'll give him a real love interest soon...

As always, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers: Carley, Jess, Tanya, SelenaC, golfachickie, Rachel, amrod23, Vicki, judetomfan101, hmgirl8192, and M, R and V...

Chapter 17- The Gold Room, Part Deux.

After that disastrous dinner, Tommy, Jude, Kyle, Wally, Speed and his mother gladly left the "Good Times" behind. They sat in total silence as their car sped quickly back to their hotel. After what had just happened at the restaurant, no one had the guts to say anything.

They were still quiet as the car stopped at the "Embassy Suites" and they headed towards the elevators. Tommy checked his watch.

"On in 40." he said sternly, reminding everyone of their upcoming show.

They headed upstairs to get ready. Mrs. Speiderman got off on the sixth floor, where her room was located. The rest of them remained in the elevator as it headed up to the penthouse level.

As soon as she was gone, everyone relaxed.

"Dude..." Wally said to Speed, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Sucks to be you right now!" Kyle added.

"I know." Speed told them, not joking for once.

"Hey!" Jude said firmly, reminding everyone.

"We're gonna fix this! We've got a plan! Remember!"

"Yeah..." Speed mumbled skeptically.

"Come on! You know your mom won't be able to resist this!" Jude encouraged.

"What woman could!" Kyle teased, making the other band members laugh. Even Tommy smiled.

"Good luck!" Tommy told Speed.

"Thanks... I'm gonna need it..."

The group grabbed their instruments and headed to the Gold Room to set up. A crowd of people was already sitting there, waiting, and more were arriving quickly. As Jude and the boys finished their sound check, Mary Speiderman entered the room. She scanned the full tables, looking for an empty chair.

"Mrs. Speiderman" Tommy said respectfully as he approached her.

"Mr. Quincy."

"We have a table reserved for us. It's right up front.

She followed him to the small round table. It was covered with a red cloth, and a small white candle glowed in the middle. Tommy gallantly pulled out the chair offering the best view of the stage, and she sat down. A waitress instantly approached them.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked her.

"Red wine. Merlot, if they have it."

"Make it two." Tommy told the waitress, who returned quickly with their drinks. Moodily, Tommy sipped his, desperately wishing for something stronger to help him cope with Speed's mother's frosty attitude.

"_Any more sour and she'd be a lemon..."_

Fortunately, he didn't have to spend time trying to make conversation with her. Minutes later, the lights dimmed and an unseen voice announced.

"The Embassy Suites Hotel is proud to present... Jude Harrison and Spiederman Mind Explosion!"

Loud, enthusiastic applause broke out as Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle took the stage. They opened with a string of hits from "Learning Curves" Jude's last album. They then segued into newer music from her recently released "Breathless". She sang two other songs before getting to what the crowd was waiting for, Canada's current#1 single- and the love song she wrote for Tommy.

"_Take my breath away..."_

As always, Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her when she sang "their" song. His lips curved into a soft smile and his face grew undeniably tender.

His expression was not missed by the shrewd Mary Speiderman, who then made a shocking discovery.

"_He really does love her." _

Absently, she continued sipping her wine, as she tried to process this.

More applause forced her attention away from those thoughts and back to the stage. Speed sat down behind the piano, to accompany Jude for her next number, the ballad "I Don't Know If I Should Stay." Mary listened attentively; it had been a long, long time since she had heard her son play the piano. Even her highly critical ears couldn't deny his talent.

"_I had no idea... I thought... it was just that loud, horrible rock music..."_

Jude finished singing and took a quick, careful glimpse at Speed's mother. She smiled mischievously.

"_It's working... Time to step it up..."_

"Ok!" she announced, gesturing to the piano.

"Let's give it up for my very talented friend, Vincent Speiderman! How much do we love this guy!" Jude enthused, causing the audience to applaud even louder.

"And tonight- he's got something very special for us!" she said, directing the spotlight towards him. Speed stepped into the center of the stage.

"Hi!" he said, smiling warmly at the audience. Two girls screamed. For an instant, Speed had a horrible flashback of the previous night in that room.

"_Just don't say... Take it off!"_

Fortunately, they didn't. Speed focused on his mother, as he spoke his next words.

"Tonight, I'm going to try something new. I just finished this song and I hope you like it..."

He paused dramatically, then continued.

"And I'd like to dedicate it to someone very special. She gave me my life and my talent. And my music lessons!"

The audience laughed along with Speed.

"Hey, mom..." Speed said, his voice now soft and a bit shy.

"Thanks!"

He glanced quickly at Wally and Kyle signaling them to begin. Jude stood off to one side, nodding encouragingly.

"_Go!" _she mouthed.

Speed began to sing.

"_Why do I need?"_

"_Why do I need someone else."_

"_Cause you comfort me..."_

"_You show me how to be myself..."_

His mother just stared at him with the same rapt attention, Tommy had given Jude.

"_I never knew he felt things like that... Could write like that... Sing like that..."_

So engrossed was she that she didn't even notice when the waitress took her almost-empty wineglass and replaced it with a full one. Still distracted, she emptied it as her son continued.

"_When all I need is a day inside..."_

"_Inside your mind to see what it's like..."_

"_And all I'm missing in you, I see."_

"_Am I who you want?"_

"_Am I what you need..."_

Speed finished singing and turned again to his mother, whose face beamed.

"Thanks, mom"

He was joined onstage by Wally and Kyle as they launched into some of the SME songs, lightened up a little, of course, for this more conservative crowd. Jude took advantage of her break to watch Mrs. Speiderman's reactions.

Speed's mother's proud look didn't waver. However, she began to look more and more dazed. She continued drinking from yet another glass of wine.

"_He did it!" _Jude thought happily, unaware of any other possible explanation for Speed's mother's expressions.

She locked eyes with Tommy, who nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"_Yes!"_

The rest of the show flew by, ending on the same high note. Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle took their bows and slipped offstage.

"You were great!" Tommy said, wrapping an arm around Jude's waist and dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thanks!" Jude smiled at him, then turned to Mrs. Speiderman, who was uncharacteristically silent.

"So? What did you think of Speed? Wasn't he amazing?" she prompted her, not subtlety.

Mrs. Speiderman just stared vacantly into space.

"Mrs. Speiderman!" she cried out, alarmed.

"Mom!" her son echoed, even more panicked. He had never seen her like this before.

"Oh... sorry" Mary Speiderman mumbled, her voice slurred. "Just drifted off for a minute..."

Both Jude and Speed easily smelled the alcohol saturating her breath.

"_OMG! She's smashed!"_

"Must be tired..." Mary added

"Um- right!" Jude said, as Speed glanced angrily at Tommy.

"How much did she have?" he demanded.

"Don't ask me." Tom answered, shrugging helplessly.

Mary finally found the energy to speak.

"You were wonderful, baby... Just wonderful..." she slobbered at Speed.

"Thanks... Uh... you've had a long day. Maybe you should go to bed..." her son suggested hopefully.

"No!" his mother cried out. "The fun's just beginning!"

"_That's for sure!" _Wally and Kyle both thought, staring at her with their mouths open.

"Shut those mouths before something flies inside!" Tommy hissed at them, actually feeling sorry for Speed.

Kyle and Wally closed their lips but Mary's continued to move, as she continued babbling.

"You're talented... But you wanna see something else..."

"Sure..." Speed's voice drifted off nervously.

"Where you get it from..."

Without waiting for an answer, she sidled towards the piano bench, where an older man sat, playing. She whispered in his ear.

"Do something!" Speed pleaded.

Everyone stared at Tommy.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Tom asked them all. "What do you want me to do?"

But it was already too late. Mary had already seized the microphone. Her son watched, horrified.

"Oh, fritter." Jude mumbled.

Speed looked even more desperate as his mother began to sing.

"_Feelings... "_

"_Nothing more than..."_

"_Feelings..."_

Panicking, he surveyed the room, hoping people had left. But it remained crowded.

"Hide me! Now!" Speed whispered loudly to Jude.

"It's not so bad..."

Onstage, Mrs. Speiderman reached for a high note. Her voice screeched and shrieked.

"At least, they aren't throwing anything at her..." Wally said.

"_Whoa, whoa feelings!"_

"At least, not yet..."

"I've heard better sounding car alarms!" Kyle snickered, unable to resist.

"Compared to her, Sadie sings great!" Tommy whispered to Jude, who elbowed his ribs. But they smiled, remembering a certain evening of karaoke, and Jude's sister's embarrassing rendition of "Pick Up The Pieces"

"Hey, Sadie had an unfair advantage... She was sober!"

"You mean, she had no excuse..." Tommy smirked. "She gave me such a headache, I needed aspirin for three days afterwards..."

"Hope you have a big bottle upstairs!" Jude whispered. "We're gonna need some now!"

Fortunately for everyone, Mary finished singing a few minutes later.

"That's for my baby boy, Speedy!" she screamed, making his face turn bright red.

"Do something! Stop her!" he begged them again.

Jude's eyes signaled Tommy. He nodded and they approached the piano.

"Nice save!" Wally remarked admiringly, knowing what they were about to do.

"Ok! Jude said, wrestling the microphone away from Speed's mother.

"Everyone give it up for our special guest, Mary Speiderman!"

The obedient fans followed Jude's directions.

"They love me!" a clueless Mrs. Speiderman proclaimed happily.

"Uh- yeah!" Jude said, then added.

"It's our turn now."

"Okey-dokes!" Mary replied, staggering off stage. She tripped on the stairs, but Tommy caught her before she could fall. Speed stepped up behind them.

"Deja vu..." he whispered to Jude, remembering what she had done there the night before.

"Just as long as she doesn't sing "Sexyback"" Jude replied, grinning.

The mere thought horrified Speed.

"Not that. Anything... but that!"

Meanwhile, Mary, still lying in Tommy's arms, looked at him and smiled flirtatiously.

"You know... you're really not so bad... Actually, you're kinda cute!"

"_My mom is not hitting on him!" _Speed thought disgustedly.

"_She is not hitting on me!" _Tommy agreed, also grossed out.

Quickly, Tommy pushed Mary into her son's arms. He then turned back to the piano, where Jude had already started singing again.

Speed dragged his mother over to the elevators and steered her back into her own room, where she flopped down, fully dressed on the bed.

"Mom..." he said uneasily, even as he pulled a blanket over her.

"I love you, baby..." she whispered. "I really do..."

"I know..."

"And I know... sometimes I'm hard on you..."

"Ssh!" Speed whispered soothingly.

"It's late. You're tired. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Yes..."

"Goodnight, mom" Speed said softly, kissing her cheek, and whispering.

"I love you."

But Mrs. Speiderman was already asleep.

Suddenly tired himself, he headed back to his own suite. To his surprise, Wally, Kyle, Tommy and Jude were already there. They must have left the Gold Room right after Jude's last song.

"How's your mom?" Jude asked him first.

"Ok... Sleeping." Speed said, sitting down. It had all been too much.

"I'm really sorry." he told Tommy.

"It's cool." his producer said, shrugging it off.

"T's used to fighting off women" Kyle said calmly.

"Yeah. But I always figured they'd be closer to his own age." Wally joked.

"Actually..." Tommy blurted out without thinking.

Four pairs of very curious eyes stared at him. Jude's eyebrow raised.

"You know what. Never mind!" he said, wisely changing the subject.

"Anyway, think your mom's going to have any more trouble with your music career?" Tommy asked Speed.

"Nah!"

"Good. Because I just received a message from Darius. There's been a change of plans... Tomorrow, we fly to NY. MTV wants to do an interview."

"Dude! Sweet!"

"Everyone okay with that?" Tommy asked rhetorically.

"Hell, yeah!"

"We can visit Kat!" Jude exclaimed happily. Her best friend now studied fashion design there.

"Sure." Tommy agreed.

"This is gonna be so great!" she said, hugging him.

"I love NY!" Speed raved.

"Dude. You were there once!" Wally reminded him.

"When you were ten!" Kyle added. "For your great aunt Wilma's funeral. Not actually a hot party moment."

"That's still more than either of you hicks can say!" Speed retorted, tossing a pillow at his friends.

"Besides, we're gonna make up for it now! MTV!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Tommy informed them.

"But they only want one of you..."

"Sorry, dudes! Sorry, Jude!" Speed announced smugly.

"Guess again, superstar!" Tommy retorted sarcastically. He then smiled at Jude.

"Your song just hit#1 in the US."

"Really?"

"For real." Tommy confirmed.

"What about us?" Speed asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to amuse yourselves!" Tom said wryly.

"Guess so!" Speed replied cheerfully.

Tommy studied at the grinning, scheming faces of SME. He could see them already making plans...

"_Yeah... They'll find some way to amuse themselves... That's exactly what I'm afraid of..."_


	18. The Road To NYC

Where The Next Road Goes

Ch 18: The Road To New York City

Author's Note: Ok, here's a little something to tide us over until tomorrow's eppy...

One disclaimer: I didn't make up some of the airplane jokes in this chapter- but got them off Web sites (they have jokes for everything!) But I did make up everything else.

As always, thanks to the reviewers: Carley, Emily, Tanya,iluvtomQ18, Biminigirl15, Rachel, hmgirl8192, missscarletbelle, gigitax, SeleanaC, golfachickie, vicki, M, R, and V... it's good to see some new names here, as well as some very familiar ones.

Ch 18: The Road To New York City

Tommy happily left all thoughts of SME behind as Jude eagerly led him back to their own suite, and tugged him inside.

Slamming the door shut, she jumped on him, kissing him with an intensity that left him breathless.

"Mmm... What's this for?" he asked, as her lips wandered over his face.

"You know..." Jude smiled wantonly.

"NY... You remember..."

"Vaguely..." Tommy murmured, taking her chin in his hands and guiding her mouth back to his.

He and Jude has spent a few days there earlier that summer, while her album and SME's were mastered at the NY studio. It had been a romantic, magical time for both of them, one that they wouldn't mind repeating now.

But of course, with Speed, Wally and Kyle around, things were likely to be very different...

Tommy forgot all about them as he scooped Jude up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He laid her down on the huge bed and situated himself over her, gazing lovingly into her cerulean blue eyes.

"What?" Jude said softly.

"Just thinking... I want us to have some alone time while we're there... We haven't had much."

"We're alone now..." she teased, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

He shook his head and gently caressed her face.

"You know exactly what I mean..."

"Yeah.."

"I want to take you out... Spend a whole evening with you. Uninterrupted... No pranks, police, strippers, fires, or crazy drunken relatives..."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Try me." Jude smiled seductively.

"Oh... I definitely plan to..." Tommy whispered lasciviously, as he unbuttoned her shirt...

The next night, Jude and SME gave their last performance in Quebec. Mrs Speiderman actually came to that concert and had plenty of compliments for all of them. They all said goodbye. Speed then took his mother out to her waiting limousine, which would drive her home.

They then got ready for their own trip to New York.

"I can't wait!" Jude whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"Just a few more hours... Your plane awaits."

"Plane?" Jude replied thoughtfully.

"Of course. You know we don't have enough time to drive. Your interview's tomorrow." Tommy told her, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm fine with it." Jude assured him.

"But?"

"It's Speed... He has, uh, this little secret..."

Quickly, she told it to him.

"Oh." was Tommy's simple response.

"We just won't tell him, then."

"Yeah." Jude giggled.

"This is going to get interesting..."

Thirty minutes later, Jude, Tommy, Speed, Wally and Kyle sat comfortably inside a limousine of their own, speeding down the empty highways, on the road to NY.

"Dudes?" a confused Speed asked as they passed a green and white sign and the car veered in the opposite direction.

"Hello? See that sign? NY is that way."

" We know. Dude!" Tommy smiled, as they drove past another sign.

"See that one? The airport is that way."

"You mean..." Speed protested weakly.

"You didn't actually think we could drive there, did you?" Jude said, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, no. Of course not."

"We'd never make it on time."

"Yes..." Speed replied nervously, adding.

"Flying is great, just great! I love flying!"

"Not!" Kyle coughed, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Dude!" Speed exploded angrily.

"Ooops! My bad!" Kyle grinned.

"Looks like your secret's out." Jude said calmly.

"Ok!" Speed said defensively.

"So I hate to fly... I just don't like it... It's not like I'm scared or anything..."

"Sure, Speed." Wally said soothingly.

"We believe you." Jude added, as the car turned off the road and entered the airport. Speed's face growing paler by the minute.

"Hey dude, why is your face so white?" Wally grinned.

"I've seen corpse's with more color!" Kyle said triumphantly.

"Chill dude! No one's interested in hearing about your sex life!" Speed said, recovering for a moment to bait his friend. It was probably a mistake...

"So, why are you so pale?" Kyle persisted. "If you're not scared."

"Course I'm not!" Speed said. "It must have been... something I ate."

"Sure!" Kyle replied sarcastically, as the car stopped in a dark, deserted area behind the airport.

Everyone got out of the vehicle. Nothing could be seen except for a small, dingy-looking shack.

Tommy nodded.

"This is it."

Speed, Kyle and Wally looked at him skeptically.

"Here?"

"Yes." Tom said firmly as the driver finished unloading their luggage, placing it on the ground next to them. He then got back into the car and sped away, leaving them all standing in the darkness.

"Er, dudes? What do we do now?" Speed asked.

"Wait for someone to come out and help us. Duh!' Tommy said, rapping Speed on the head.

"No one's in there..." Speed said, looking at the seemingly empty shack.

"Sure there is..."

The group waited silently for several minutes. A squawking noise from behind made everyone jump.

They turned around, but couldn't see anything.

"Birds" Tommy informed them all calmly.

"Yeah..."

After a few more anxious moments for the SME boys, the door to the small building finally squeaked open and a short, stout man appeared, asking

"You the group from G-Major?"

"Tom Quincy, Jude Harrsion and SME." Tommy confirmed for him.

"Gotcha. Right this way."

He led them around to the back, where a small plane awaited them.It appeared brand-new and immaculate. Speed, Wally and Kyle instantly noted the "G-Major" logo on the side.

"A private jet!" Speed squealed, all fear forgotten.

"Yep!" Jude grinned at him.

"Sweet!" Speed replied, rushing towards the plane. The others followed.

"When did G-Major get this?" a curious Wally asked.

"G just bought it two months ago." Tommy answered. "Jude and I first used it on our trip to NY this summer"

"Cool!" Kyle enthused, as they all boarded the plane and looked around.

"We can do anything we want here!" Speed boasted, taking in everything. The cabin was decorated like any of their living rooms at home, with comfortable couches and chairs, that turned into beds for long trips. Of course, there was also a large screen TV and excellent sound system. There was also a small kitchenette, which was naturally where the SME members headed first.

"Check this out!" Wally announced.

"There's a fridge... And a fully stocked bar!"

The three boys crowded around it, checking out the contents. Before they could finish, a voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

"Good evening. This is Captain Ahab."

"Captain Ahab?" Kyle said, disbelieving.

"As in Moby Dick?" Wally asked. "He must be kidding..."

"Hey, at least he's not Captain Kangaroo." Speed said.

"Or Captain Crunch!" Kyle added

"Could you please not say "crunch"' Speed replied, his fear returning.

"_I so don't need that mental image just now..."_

"Welcome aboard!" the captain's voice continued.

"Please find a seat and get in it! In preparation for take off, please fasten your seat belts. They work just like other seatbelts and if you can't operate one, you probably shouldn't be allowed out in public unsupervised..."

"Yeah, Speed!" Wally said, watching his friend struggle with his belt.

"Dude, shut it!" Speed snapped back, finally closing it as the captain continued.

"In the event of a sudden loss of cabin pressure, oxygen masks will descend from the ceiling. Stop screaming, grab one and pull it over your face!"

"Which will definitely help you!" Kyle said, elbowing Wally. Wally shoved him back as the captain went on with his speech.

"Your seat cushions can be used for floatation. In the event of an emergency water landing, please take them and paddle to shore with our complements..."

"The weather at your destination is 62 degrees, with some broken clouds. But maybe they'll be fixed before we arrive! Thank you and please enjoy your flight!"

"Yeah, right!" Speed murmured as the plane taxied down the runway and lifted off. He took deep, careful breaths until their pilot spoke again.

"Hallelujah! We've reached our cruising altitude!"

"Amen, brother!" Kyle yelled at the cockpit.

"Feel free to take off your seatbelts and move about. But please, stay inside the cabin. It's cold outside... And if you walk on the wings, it affects the flight pattern..."

"Is this guy for real?" Speed asked, relaxing somewhat.

"Most definitely!" Kyle said cheerfully, heading back over to the bar.

"Drinks, anyone?"

"Coke for me." Wally requested.

"Same" Speed echoed.

Kyle quickly poured three glasses of soda.

"Jude?" "Tommy?"

"Shh!" Speed hissed, gesturing at the pair, who now lay on a sofa with their eyes closed.

"Good!" Kyle said, happily opening the rum bottle.

"Don't even think about it!" Tommy warned, waking instantly.

"Dude!" Speed protested.

"Not unless you pour us some, too."

"Done!" Kyle said, cheerfully reaching for two more cups.

"Wow!" Speed said, impressed by Tommy's powers of observation.

"He can hear a liquor bottle open. Any time! Anywhere!" Jude confirmed proudly

"Side effect of "Boyz Attack!" Tommy explained, taking the cups Kyle passed him, and handing one to Jude

"Bottoms up!" Speed toasted.

Many drinks later, the group were sprawled comfortably on the plush couches and chairs. Everyone was wired from the alcohol and caffeine.

"Bowling!" Speed announced happily, seizing the empty cans and setting them up in the aisle.

"You've got no balls!" Wally said carelessly.

"You so did not just say that!" Jude laughed, as Speed grabbed him in a playful headlock. Wally struggled and eventually managed to free himself.

"Hey, I got balls!" Speed bragged, reaching into his jeans' pocket.

"Too much information." Tommy replied, teasingly covering Jude's ears. She ducked out of his reach.

"You all have such dirty minds!" Speed said sternly, taking the pink rubber ball from inside his pants.

"Dude, do you always carry a rubber in your pocket?" Kyle asked innocently, as everyone else laughed.

"I'm always prepared!" Speed bragged.

"Prepared for what?" Wally asked.

"Anything!"

Tommy snorted loudly. He knew exactly where this was going- and knew he had to stop it before it got there.

"Much as we'd all love to hear about your fantasy life... Let's just play ball!"

Speed went first, and rolled the ball towards the cans. Suddenly, the plane jolted, sending the ball flying aimlessly through the air. Speed cursed loudly.

"Get it, Speed." Kyle laughed.

"Yeah..." Jude giggled. "Just follow the bouncing rubber!"

Twenty minutes- and many "ball" jokes later, the group had almost finished their game of airplane bowling. Despite the fierce competition and bragging of all of the guys, Jude was easily beating them.

"Yeah!" Jude squealed, sealing her victory with another strike.

"Who's your daddy!"

Her victory dance was cut short as the plane lurched violently, hurling her back on the couch.

"What was that?" Speed joked, his nerves returning. The captain came back on the loudspeaker.

"We've hit some turbulence due to heavy winds... As a precaution, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts.

Everyone quickly obeyed. Speed becoming more and more rattled with each dip and twist of the plane. As it continued, the others grew uncomfortable too.

"Is this an airplane or a roller coaster?" Speed asked, desperately trying to keep his nerves- and everyone else's under control.

"Even split." Tommy answered, curling his fingers around Jude's.

Fortunately, their trip was almost over. Fifteen minutes later, their captain spoke again.

"We have begun our descent into NY's Kennedy airport. Please remain in your seats until we touch down.

Everyone was relieved to hear that. However, their landing was rough and bumpy. Finally, the plane reached the ground.

"Was that a landing, or were we just shot down?" Wally asked.

Speed still gripped his armrests.

"Dudes, can we just get outta here?"

As if to answer his question, the pilot made another announcement.

"Welcome to NY! Please remain in your seats while I taxi what's left of our airplane to the gate. Once it finally comes to a screeching halt, and the smoke has cleared, you can pick your way through the wreckage to the terminal..

"Thank you for flying with me today."

"You're welcome!" Speed said sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, they were walking through the terminal, bags in hand, heading for their limousine.

"Jude!" a familiar loud exuberant voice called.

"Kat!" she shrieked excitedly, as she hugged her closest girlfriend.

"Hello? Remember me?" another voice asked, this one male.

"Maybe." Jude grinned as she hugged Jamie.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah! What are you doing here?"

"Heard there was a party!" Jamie smiled.

"Totally!" Speed confirmed, slapping his hands.

"I can't believe you guys came to the airport!" Jude said. "It's after 3:00 in the morning!"

"Hey, this is NY! This city never sleeps! So why should we!" Kat proclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly!" Speed yelled gleefully.

"Calm down, Mr. ADD!" Jude laughed.

"Come on, everybody!" Kat called, leading them outside.

"It's gonna be a weekend we'll never forget!"


	19. NYC, MTV Studios

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 19: NYC- MTV Studios

Author's Note: Ok... this one is for all you Speed lovers out there...

Thanks as always to the review crew: jess, lovesmesomejommy, Rachel. Tanya, gigitax. Seleana C, misscscarletbelle, speedsONEandONLY, xosecretsongox, golfachickie, amrod23, M, R & V.

Chapter 19: NYC- MTV Studios

Kat and Jamie happily accompanied their friends to the famous "W" hotel, where they had reservations. After checking in, they were quickly escorted to two posh suites.

"Wow!" Kat explained, following Jude and Tommy into theirs.

"This makes my eeny, weeny dorm room look like a refrigerator..."

"Hey, I like that refrigerator!" Jamie protested, adding

"Besides, I'll be keeping you warm tonight..."

"Hello!" Speed snorted. "I think I need an insulin shot!"

"As if those two weren't bad enough." Kyle muttered, jerking his thumb at Tommy and Jude, as Speed snapped on the TV.

"Check it!" he screamed immediately.

"Our vid is on!"

The group clustered around the set to watch SME's debut video "Complex Machinery.". None of them had seen it air before.

When it was over, Speed jumped up and yelled.

"Yes! I love my MTV!"

"And that's where we'll be tomorrow." Jude grinned.

"I bet they'll be all excited to see us! Their newest, hottest stars!" Speed boasted.

"Sure!" Jude agreed, but far more modestly.

"And since that interview is in just five hours... I'm going to get some sleep."

"Guess we all should." Jamie said, pulling Kat to her feet.

"I'll come by early... Help you get ready." Kat promised Jude.

"Thanks"

Everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Just a few hours later, they were all up again. The guys waited in the living room while Kat, the aspiring fashion designer styled Jude for the cameras.

It was taking a long time.

As usual, Speed quickly grew restless.

"Hello! Any day now!" he shouted at the still-closed bedroom door."

"It's not time to go yet!" Tommy snapped irritably, sipping his third cup of coffee and trying desperately to wake up.

"Don't mind him." Jamie said

"This is what happens when Speed eats six sugar doughnuts for breakfast."

"Eight, actually." Wally confirmed. "But, who counts?"

"You guys apparently do. You really need to get a life!" Speed said, as Jamie threw a pillow at his head.

Before he could respond, the bedroom door finally opened and Jude emerged. The wait had been worth it. She looked every bit the hot rock star in her black, high heeled boots, dark jeans, and black boatneck tunic. The uber- stylish shirt also had long sleeves that flared at the wrists.

"You look great!" Tommy was first to say. Everyone else nodded.

"Love the top!" Jamie said knowingly.

"Kat made it." Jude told everyone, as her friend beamed proudly.

"I can't believe it! My shirt's going to be on MTV!" Kat announced excitedly

"Well, it won't be... Not if we don't get going." Jude replied, noting the time.

"Kat, you and Jamie are coming, right?"

"Really!" Kat squealed like a little girl.

"We can all go with you?"

"Sure..." Jude grinned.

"I'm a famous rock star! Can't go anywhere without my entourage!"

"We're there for you, babe!" Speed said, immediately jumping up and following her out of the suite.

"Who knows who we'll meet..."

The group headed downstairs. A short limo ride deposited them all in front of the MTV building. Inside, the security guard instantly recognized Jude and Tommy and whisked everyone onto a private elevator, which took them directly to the studio floor.

A young, trendy girl, dressed in skinny black leather pants, spiky suede heels and a white ruffled blouse met them there.

"Jude Harrison?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Ariel Tanner. Welcome to MTV! I'll be interviewing you today..."

"Nice to meet you." Jude smiled at her.

"Great top!" Ariel exploded. "Where did you get it?"

"From her." Jude said, pointing to Kat.

"Kat designed this for me."

"Love it!" Ariel shrieked. "And Kat, you have a great look too! Love it! Love you both!"

"So... you girls come right this way. Let me show you all around and tell you all about your spot..."

Without even looking at Speed, Wally, Kyle, Jamie and Tommy she swept Jude and Kat away, talking non-stop.

Unfazed, Tommy stepped away from the group to make phone calls. But the rest of the boys just followed them, completely puzzled.

"Hello? Am I invisible?" Speed asked, pissed at being ignored.

"To beautiful women? Yeah, dude!" Wally said, slapping Kyle's hand.

"I don't see you getting any, either!" Speed retorted.

In front of them, Ariel explained the show to Jude and Kat.

"For this show, we're interviewing some of the biggest females in music today... And we want to know everything! So, girl... Testify! What motivates you..."

"Dudes, we should answer that..." Speed grinned, gesturing to Tommy.

"The stories we could tell..."

"Er, I don't think you can say those things on TV!" Wally said doubtfully.

"A little decorum please..." Jamie said, recognizing the evil look on his Speed's face.

"There's ladies present..."

"Oh, yeah..." Speed answered, as his eyes fixated on the perfect blonde girl approaching them from the other end of the hallway.

"I've died and gone to heaven!"

"Huh?" Wally asked, confused.

"It's Angel..." Speed told them reverently.

"The singer?" Kyle whispered, as she came closer.

"Yeah..."

"She looks good enough to... to..."

"To eat?" Kyle suggested.

"Dudes!" Speed snapped, exasperated.

"How can you even mention food at a time like this? This is a sacred moment... That's Angel..."

Jamie, Wally and Kyle all looked strangely at Speed. All the signs were there.

"Ok!" Jamie finally announced.

"You've lost it!"

They easily recognized the love-struck look on the guitarist's face. They had seen it before.

And they knew it could only lead to trouble...

Uncharacteristically, Speed remained completely silent as Ariel led them right over to where Angel and her crew stood.

"Darling!" Ariel gushed, kissing the young singer's cheek.

"How absolutely lovely to see you again!" Angel replied, flashing perfect, pearly-white teeth.

"_She's truly dazzling..." _Speed thought.

"_She's truly fake!" _Jude knew immediately, as Ariel turned back to her, to introduce the two female stars.

"Angel, this is Jude Harrison?"

"Oh, are you a singer?" the blonde girl smirked.

"You have heard "Take My Breath Away"?" Jude asked sweetly.

"The current#1 song in the country!" Kat added nastily.

"That's my song!" Jude said.

"Is it?" Angel said thoughtfully.

"Yes"

"It's just... You're not what I expected..." she said, sneering at Jude, wordlessly communicating exactly what she thought of her.

"_You should be prettier... Sexier..."_

Jude just looked her adversary squarely in the eye, and replied smoothly.

"That's funny... Because you're exactly what I expected..."

"_Self-obsessed snotty diva..."_

The two women glared hostilely at each other. Ariel stepped in, before things could get any worse.

"Ok!" their host said cheerfully.

"They need both of you ladies in makeup!"

"No problem!" Jude agreed, walking away with Kat.

Unexpectedly, Angel walked over to Speed and thrust something at him. Dimly, he noted the pink wool bundle she held out.

"You'll watch this for me!" she demanded.

"Uh... sure!"

"_Her sweater. No problem!"_

Without another word, she dumped it in his arms and turned away.

"Good gopher you have there!" she said dismissively to Ariel.

"Gopher! I'm not a gopher! I'm a musician! My video..." Speed muttered helplessly.

But it was too late. She had already sauntered into the makeup room.

"Busted!" Kyle said.

"Shut up!"

Before Speed could say another word, the pink bundle moved. Surprised, everyone stared down at it.

"What is that?" Jamie asked.

"She didn't say..." Speed replied.

"It... moved." Wally said, unhelpfully.

"Duh!" Speed answered, staring confusedly at the package he held.

Jamie stepped up and unfolded what they now saw was a blanket. A small face stared back at them.

"Ok. I repeat... what is that?" Kyle echoed.

"It's... not human... I don't think!" Speed said.

"I don't know... I think it kind of looks like you!" Jamie joked.

"It looks... like some sort of dog!" Wally guessed.

"I thought it was a pig." Kyle said.

They all peered confusedly at the strange creature. Finally, Speed remembered something he had read in a magazine.

"It's her pit bull puppy... She takes him everywhere!" he burst out.

"But what am I supposed to do with it?" Speed asked, as the animal wriggled restlessly in his arms.

"Don't know!" Wally shrugged.

"I thought you liked dogs."

"Yeah, he does. Just look at some of his dates!" Jamie quipped.

Speed smiled sarcastically.

"You guys are so helpful! But I can handle this. It's just a little puppy... How much trouble can it be?"

But he had spoken too soon...

Seconds later, the dog lunged. He jumped out of Speed's arms and ran quickly down the carpeted hallway.

"Oh, no!" Speed cried.

"Get him!"

Speed, Kyle, Wally and Jamie began chasing the puppy. But the animal was faster. It turned a corner and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Speed panicked

A loud bark answered that question.

"He's in the hospitality suite!"

The four guys headed into that room, just in time to see the dog leap onto the food table. He ran on top of it, trashing the display of fruit, cakes and pastry, and sending food flying in all directions.

"Get him!" Speed yelled.

They converged on the table. But again, the puppy outsmarted them by jumping in the opposite direction and running off- with a ham sandwich still hanging from his mouth.

Wally, Kyle and Jamie were all panting heavily, not used to so much exercise. They were exhausted.

But Speed would not let them quit.

"Keep going!"

They raced after the animal, who was now nearing the makeup room. Angel's angry voice could clearly be heard from inside.

"No. No! No! Are you completely stupid! This is coral! I said peach! Pale peach!"

"She's a real peach, all right!" Jamie muttered.

"Which is exactly why I can't lose her dog!" Speed said fearfully.

"_Lose the dog, lose the girl!"_

"Just shut up and help me find it!"

"Found!" Wally announced triumphantly, spying the puppy a good twenty feet in front of them.

"Oh, fritter!" Speed was freaking out, as he realized where the animal was heading.

"He's going into the studio... Where Jude is taping!"

The dog barked louder and louder as he neared the sound stage where Jude sat, being interviewed by Ariel. Tommy and Kat stood just offstage, watching her.

"So Jude? Testify!" the host demanded.

"You've been traveling now for the past two months with SME?"

"Yep!" Jude grinned

"I hear that's been pretty crazy..."

"You have no idea..." Jude began

"So, dish! Are those guys real animals!"

"Yes!" Speed suddenly screamed.

Speed continued yelling, as the dog jumped onto Jude's legs.

"Jude! Get him!"

"Cut!" the director ordered, completely frustrated.

"What the hell is going on here?"

That was the question. Especially as the puppy leaped from Jude to Ariel and curled up contentedly in the VJ's lap.

She was not amused.

"Care to explain this?" she hollered at Speed.

"He, um... likes you."

That much was obvious. The dog was clearly comfortable. Too comfortable. A familiar, foul smell wafted through the air as fluid began to soak and stain Ariel's expensive leather pants and dribble onto her designer shoes.

"Uh... Sorry!" Speed apologized, snatching the dog off her.

"I guess he had... a little accident."

"A little accident!" the enraged woman screamed hysterically.

"Look at me! My clothes!"

"Stupid animal! Why did you even bring him here, anyway"

"Is she talking about Speed or the dog?" Wally whispered to Kyle.

"Even split." Kyle replied, as Ariel continued to rant.

"Can't you control your dog?"

"He's not my dog!" Speed said indigently. Before he could explain further, Ariel calmly sauntered into the studio, and scooped up her pit bull.

"There you are!" she cooed happily, turning away from Speed without thanking him or acknowledging the chaos in the room.

Jude had had enough.

"You're welcome!" she called out.

"My lead guitarist here was very happy to take time away from his music to watch your dog... Despite all the problems it caused!"

Surprised, Angel looked at Speed, seeing him for the first time.

"It was no trouble, really." he nervously assured her. "Vincent Speiderman at your service."

Angel's baby blue eyes widened now with recognition.

"You're Speed. Of SME..." she said, flirtatiously.

"Yes..."

"Oh, I just love your music! Your voice is so sexy..."

"And you are ever sexier in person!" she cooed, placing a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth!" Jude whispered to Kat.

"Me, too!" Kat agreed.

"Get in line!" Jamie added, disgusted by the way this girl so obviously sucked up to Speed, now that she knew he was a star.

Unfortunately, Speed did not share this feeling. The more Angel came on to him, the happier he looked.

"So..." he said, staring deeply into her seemingly guileless eyes.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight?'

"Oooh yes!" Angel purred. "Where?"

"Anywhere you want, sweet thing."

"_Oh, no!_" Jude thought, realizing the kind of place a girl like Angel would probably choose.

Her prediction came true when Angel answered.

"Balthazar! It's my favorite restaurant!"

"No problem!" Speed promised.

"_That's what he thinks!"_ Jude mused. She had been there, with Tommy and knew all about it. It was currently the hottest restaurant in the city- formal, and very, very expensive.

"_He's in way over his head!"_

Speed however was unaware of any of this, as he innocently asked Angel.

"What time shall I come get you?"

"7:30." she replied sweetly, slipping a card into his hand.

"Here's my address... Bye, sexy!"

She blew him a kiss, then turned and walked away.

Glowing, Speed turned back to his friends.

"Did you all see that!

Jude just stared at him, not knowing how to tell him the truth. Speed continued to gloat.

"I rule!"

"Your highness... Put your crown away!" Tommy told him sternly, looking at Jude for support

"There's something we have to tell you..."

Author's note 2: In the next episode of WTRG... will Speed's dream date become his worst nightmare? Or will his friends save the day?

Oh... and why is it that the nicest guys, always hook up with the meanest girls? Anyone else ever notice that? Maybe it's because only nice guys could put up with them...


	20. On The Roads Of NYC

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 20: On The Roads Of NYC

Author's Note: Special anniversary chapter- it's been a year since I started this one! And what a wonderful "road" it's been... my most popular story ever! I have to thank everyone who supported it- and continues to do so!

Special thanks as always to the reviewers: golfachickie, monkeyluver42, ilovtomQ18, amrod23, gigitax, Vicki, Tanya, Rachel, Seleana C, lovesmesomeJommy, SpeedsONEandOnly, chocolatelephantz (for reviews on four chapters!), missscarletbelle,xosecretsongox, M, R & V

I also want to give a shout out to everyone who has listed this as a "favorite" or "alert" story, or me as a "favorite" or "alert" author. It makes me feel so special!

Now, onto Speed's date... But, first, some funny, touristy type moments! It's funny- I live in NY, but have never set part of any story here! This is my first time writing about a place I actually know...

Chapter 20: NYC- The Roads Of NYC

It was not easy to convince Speed of the problems with his "dream date". Finally, after Jude finished her MTV interview and the group headed back to the hotel, Jude and Tommy managed to explain to him what he needed to do to make his night a success.

"Ok" Speed finally agreed.

"I get it. This place is not exactly McDonald's..."

"Or Caveman Days" Jude said, naming Speed's favorite theme restaurant back home.

"It's gonna cost me...more than I've ever spent on a date before"

"Probably more than you've ever spent on all your dates, combined!" Jamie couldn't resist saying.

"Dude, are you sure you want to do this?" a concerned Wally asked.

"Of course!" Speed answered confidently.

"This is... the opportunity of a lifetime."

"Well, if you're sure..." Jude began doubtfully.

"Positive!" he answered, adding

"I may just have met... the future Mrs. Speed."

"Slow down!" Jude quipped.

"You haven't even had your first date yet..."

"Hey, when it's right, it's right..."

"_So far from right, it's left..."_ Jude thought, but did not say.

"_Hopefully, tonight, he'll discover that for himself!"_

As the car stopped in front of their hotel, Tommy reminded Speed.

"So. You'll go buy a suit?"

"Something nice. Classy." Kat clarified.

"Sure!" Speed agreed. "Whatever it takes."

His face fell as he realized something.

"Dudes... where do I get one?"

Tommy just shook his head at Speed's cluelessness and answered.

"Barney's"

He handed Speed a small card.

"Here. Go to the personal shopping department. Ask for Jacques. He'll help you."

"And you'll need it!" Kyle finished, elbowing Wally. But, for once, Speed did not disagree.

"Thanks, dude!" Speed said, pocketing the card.

"Stepping out... Time to step it up!" he commented.

"Or you'll be stepping in it!" Wally remarked, holding his nose.

They all got out of the car. The group separated, as Wally and Kyle went to help Speed shop, and Jude and Tommy went sightseeing with Kat and Jamie.

As planned, the foursome had lunch at the Boat Basin Café in Central Park, where they sat admiring the beautiful late fall day.

"Perfect for football..." Jamie remarked. "If you guys are up for it?"

"Depends" Tommy smiled.

"On what, Quincy?"

"On whether you like getting your butt kicked..."

Having agreed on a game, they crossed Fifth Avenue to go to the famed toy store FAO Schwartz to buy a football. Once inside, they rode up to the second floor, where the sports equipment was located. As the escalator made its ascent, they passed life-size stuffed animals.

"Hi, Speed!" Kat joked, as they passed the stuffed rhinoceros.

"You know, it really does look like him!" Jude agreed, and Jamie added.

"In more ways than one."

Both girls looked questioningly at Jamie as he pointed to the animals' forehead.

"They are both... horny!"

Everyone laughed as they stepped off the escalator and looked around.

"Speed would love it here." Jude remarked, noting the large selection of action figures taking up one whole wall.

"He's not the only one." Kat remarked, as Jamie raced towards that area and began checking them out.

"No way! They've got the original Superman! He's a total collector's item!"

Kat and Jude just shook their heads as Tommy smiled.

"I'll go disengage him."

Tommy walked up to Jamie. Jude and Kat watched, as they saw him about to reach out and tap Jamie's shoulders. But instead, surprisingly Tommy's hands shot forwards, latching onto an action figure of his own,

"Spiderman! " Jamie remarked. "That's a good one! But my Superman can take him, any day!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Jude and Kat watched, as their boyfriends manipulated their action figures into a "fight". They started to laugh.

"What should we call this?" Jude asked.

"Male bonding" Kat answered.

A few feet in front of them, Jamie and Tommy continued to play.

"Die, scumbag!" Jamie yelled, smashing his figure against Tommy's

"Take that!" Tommy retorted.

"Ok... too much testosterone." Jude remarked.

"We'd better go get that football. Maybe by then, the toddlers will have worn themselves out!"

Jude and Kat went and picked up the item. But when they returned, Tommy and Jamie were still going at it, assembling ever-growing armies of action figures.

"Guys." Jude called out, but got no response.

"Guys!" Kat echoed, even louder.

Jamie and Tommy continued ignoring them.

"Now what?" Kat asked Jude.

"Drastic situations... call for desperate measures!" she answered, picking up the football and throwing it at Tommy's head.

"Ow!" he cried out. "Jude!"

"Just trying to get your attention..." Jude smiled. "Nothing else was working..."

Tommy grinned sheepishly, looking at the collection of figures he had amassed.

"I guess I deserved that!" he admitted.

"I didn't really hurt you, did I?" Jude asked.

"Yes! You did."

"I guess I should make it all better..."

"I guess you should..."

Jude walked up to Tommy, first quickly kissing the side of his head, then more slowly kissing his lips.

"All better?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Sorry to interrupt you." Kat giggled. "But that guard is staring at us funny! We'd better go!"

"I can just see this in tomorrow's papers..." Jude smiled.

"Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy- Make love and war in children's toy store!"

The foursome headed over to the nearest cash register. Minutes later, they walked out onto the street, carrying a big bag containing a football, as well as several of the cool action figures the guys had admired. They went back to the park to start their game.

Jamie and Tommy's competitiveness was not limited to toys. After forty-five minutes of fierce play, a sweaty Jamie slapped hands with Kat.

"Yes!"

"I can't believe they won!" Tommy whispered to Jude.

"Hey, I warned you. Jamie is pretty intense when it comes to football."

"And now we have to buy them brunch tomorrow..." Tommy moaned.

"Hey, the bet was your idea!" Jude laughed.

"Just making things interesting..."

Tired, the four friends started to make their way out of the park. They stopped at the corner, where several horse drawn buggies were parked.

"You know, I always wanted to ride in one of those!" Jamie confessed.

"You're kidding." Jude said.

"You are sooo cheesy Andrews." Kat laughed.

"Yes, well..." Jamie said, walking towards a carriage.

"Shall we?"

"Why not?"

The group piled into a carriage and the driver signaled the horse in front to start. They leaned back in their seats and took in the scenery. They enjoyed themselves, despite an obvious problem.

Jude was the first to notice it.

"This smells like... "

"Teen spirit!" Jamie quipped.

"I don't think so!" Jude laughed.

"Smells like horses! Naturally!" Kat finished.

Most of the ride passed uneventfully. They were coming to the end, when the carriage suddenly stopped, right in the middle of the street.

"Huh?" Kat asked. "Why aren't we moving."

"Probably a red light or something..."

They all looked up. The light was green. Their driver was tapping the horse with his whip, but the animal still didn't move.

Behind them, cars were lining up. The people inside began honking their horns and screaming impatiently.

Still, their horse wouldn't budge...

"Move it, Mr. Ed!" an irate voice hollered from behind them.

"This is really embarrassing." Jamie mumbled, sliding down and trying to hide his face behind a blanket.

"It was your idea." Tommy pointed out.

"Don't remind me..."

"I guess the horse got tired or something..." Kat mumbled.

Fortunately, just a few minutes later, they started moving again, and the ride ended. Gratefully, they exited the carriage. After Jamie paid, the two couples said goodbye and parted ways. As Jude and Tommy headed back to their hotel to rest and change for their romantic dinner, they were still laughing.

"I still can't believe it..." Tommy said, shaking his head. "Traffic was backed up for blocks.."

"Oh, come on Tommy..." Jude smiled, as they headed up to their suite.

"You know you loved it."

"Yeah... It was kind of funny..."

"And something you never did before... That poor horse!"

"He was no stallion!" Tommy agreed.

"Speaking of..." Jude said.

"Let's just stop by and see how Speed's doing..."

"I admit, I am curious." Tommy smiled, as they walked over to SME's suite, and knocked on the door.

A voice yelled from inside.

"Enter at your own risk!"

Tommy and Jude stared at each other questioningly.

"You don't suppose..."

"No"

"No." Jude agreed.

"No smoke. No floods. No cops or firemen. No half-naked women in the hallway. What trouble could they have possibly gotten into?"

"The day's not over yet..." Tommy said ominously.

"Live on the edge, Quincy!" Jude laughed, leading him into the suite.

"Anyone alive in here?"

It was not a rhetorical question. Speed, Wally and Kyle lay, seemingly comatose, in the living room.

"What are you guys up to?" Jude asked.

"Resting" Wally replied, stretching his hands over his head.

"Big night ahead... Me and Kyle are going to Peter Luger's steakhouse... It's the meat capital of the universe!"

"Sounds perfect for you." Tommy said.

"It is, dude! We're resting up! We're planning on some serious eating tonight!"

"Real strenuous!" Kyle piped up.

"Although not as strenuous as what Speed's got planned..." he added, indicating the guitarist passed out on the floor.

"Hey, he'll have plenty of energy! He's been asleep for hours!"

"Hours!" Jude asked, alarmed.

"Uggh!" Speed groaned, suddenly waking up.

"You did buy a suit?" Jude asked him.

"Oh, yeah! It's great! Designer and everything!"

"Really? That should impress your date."

"Yeah..." Speed said dreamily, adding

"But I don't know why you wanted me to go all the way to Barney's... There was this dude on the street selling em' right outside the hotel..."

"You bought a suit off the street!" Tommy snorted.

"Yeah! Real Armani! And it only cost me $100!"

"It's not real." Tommy said gently.

"It is!" Speed insisted. "I'll show you!"

He retrieved the suit jacket from his bedroom and thrust it triumphantly at his manager.

"Check it!" he insisted. "Who's stylin now!"

Tommy's knowledgeable eyes scanned the garment. Slowly, he shook his head.

"That's not Armani."

"It is!" Speed insisted, twisting the jacket and showing him the label inside, which read

"_Armanee"_

"Speed..." Jude said softly. "I don't know how to break it to you..."

"Yes?"

"That's not how you spell Armani..."

Speed looked stunned as she continued.

"It's spelled with a "i", not two "ees".

"Armani, not Armanee" Tommy instructed.

"I always thought it was spelled with a "y"- Armany!" Wally whispered to Kyle, who whispered back.

"So did I..."

"Dudes, are you sure." Speed said, shocked.

"Positive!" Tommy told him, showing Speed the label inside his own jacket.

"Oh..." Speed muttered, his face reddening.

"It's a designer imposter." Tom told him.

"Just like your cologne!" Wally joked, but stopped when he saw how upset Speed was.

Jude tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, it's cool! All that matters is how it looks. That it fits just right."

"Fits..."

"You did try it on, didn't you?" Jude asked.

"Well... no!" Speed admitted.

"But it'll fit. It's the right size!"

"Speed!" Jude said, giving him a stern look.

Snatching his "Armanee" suit jacket, Speed went into his bedroom to try it on with the matching pants. Dressed in his "designer" clothes, he returned to the living room.

Where everyone immediately started laughing.

"Dudes! Come on!" he protested.

"It's not that bad!"

Unfortunately, it was. The jacket was much too long, the sleeves completely covering and draping down from his hands. In contrast, the pants were too short, barely covering his knees.

"Dude. You look like a very expensive scarecrow!"

"Where did you find that? Donald Trump's garbage!"

"Nice legs!" Wally said consolingly.

"Leave those pants in the dryer too long?"

"What do I do!" Speed wailed frantically.

"I've got to pick her up in less than three hours..."

Jude whipped out her phone and pressed a button.

"911" she said.

"Dude! She's having you arrested!" Kyle screeched.

"For crimes of fashion!" Wally finished, as Jude continued talking on her phone.

"Kat? We've got an emergency. A fashion emergency... Yeah... You're right. Speed..."

"How did Kat know?" Speed wondered.

"Because she's known you for more than five minutes!" Tommy hissed as Jude finished.

"You'll come right over? Thanks!'

"Crisis solved!" Jude told everyone.

Two hours later, Speed emerged from his shower, dressed only in his shirt, tie, boxers and socks. He padded back into the living room, where Kat sat among shards of fabric, piecing his suit back together.

"Aren't you done yet?" he snapped at her.

"Almost!" Kat said cheerfully, not the least bit offended. She knew Speed was just nervous.

"Just sit down and chill..."

Speed slumped down in front of the TV. A few minutes later, Jude and Tommy walked back in, already dressed for their evening out- and looking like they belonged on a magazine cover. Tommy's flawless suit was a real Armani, worn with a black shirt with thin silver pinstripes and a dark gray tie. Jude's outfit perfectly complemented his, consisting of a simple, but impeccably elegant black V-necked dress, with a charcoal silk belt.

"You both look amazing! Totally glam!" Kat voiced her professional opinion, as she looked up from her work to check them out.

"Thanks!" Jude grinned, as Speed grew edgy.

"Hello! Half-naked man standing here!"

"How can that sound so right..." Kat began.

"And be so wrong!" Jude finished, as they both laughed.

"Relax, naked boy!" Kat said, picking up Speed's clothes and handing them to him. "I'm done!"

Speed quickly put them on. Everyone stared.

"Wow! Check you out! Lord Stud!" Kyle said.

"From found on the street to totally chic!" Jude said. "You look great!"

"Naturally!" Kat said smugly. But she had worked miracles.

Speed just stared in the mirror, shocked at his own transformation.

"Pick up your jaw, man!" Jamie said.

"Thanks!" Speed told Kat.

"No problem, Lord Stud."

"It's amazing... This suit fits perfectly. Looks designer. She'll never know the difference!" Speed said gleefully.

"Unless she checks..." Jamie mumbled, and wished he hadn't. Speed suddenly looked very afraid.

"She wouldn't..."

Jude and Kat exchanged worried glances. Jude nodded at her friend, who grabbed the jacket Tommy had laid across the back of the sofa. Kat then reached for her sharp scissors.

"Hey!" Tommy protested, as Kat sliced into his blazer.

"Relax." Jude said soothingly, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded understandingly, as Kat expertly cut the label out of his jacket and sewed it into Speed's.

"Just a little assurance!" she said, handing both men back their blazers. "Bulletproof!"

"Now you're ready!" Jude proclaimed.

"Just one thing..." Speed asked nervously, indicating the holes in his shirt sleeves.

"Can you do anything about these? Sew them shut or something?"

"Um..." Kat started to explain, but Tommy stopped her. He just passed Speed two matching, shinny silver objects.

Speed just looked at them blankly.

"Cufflinks." Jude explained.

"Dude, for real?"

Wordlessly, Tommy stepped up to Speed and fastened them on his shirt.

"So, you have a reservation?" Tommy asked him next.

"Reservation..." he echoed helplessly.

"Actually... I was going to talk to you about that..."

"You couldn't get one?" Jude asked sympathetically.

"No!" Speed wailed.

Tommy looked at Jude, who nodded.

"Take ours." he offered.

"Really? Thanks, dude!"

"You owe me big!" Tommy mumbled, as Speed ran out the door, yelling.

"Later, dudes! Much later, if you know what I mean..."

Jude just watched him go, and whispered.

"He's sooo... not ready for this!"


	21. NYC, Balthazar Restaurant

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 21: NYC, Balthazar Restaurant

Author's Note: Finally! The moment many of you have waited so patiently for! Speed's "dream date"... Will it be all he hopes for- or will he crash and burn?

As always, thanks to all who reviewed: SeleanaC, Jess, gigitax, Tanya, xosecretsongox, iluvtomQ18, tommyskat, speedsONEandONLY, judetomfan101, chocolateelephantz, Rachel, golfachickie, foxyroxystar, amrod23, LovesMeSomeJommy, Biminigirl, M, R and V.

Oh- one disclaimer. Balthazar is a real restaurant in NYC... and very famous! But I've unfortunately never been there... so the events taking place there are pure fiction (at least as far as I know...)

Chapter 21: NYC, Balthazar Restaurant

Speed leaped into his waiting limousine, shouting Angel's address at the driver. He leaned back in his plush seat, grinning madly.

His smile faded when he saw the traffic clogging the roads.

"_I'm going to be late!" _he panicked.

_"Strike one!"_

At 7:40 PM, ten minutes after he had agreed to pick her up, he finally arrived at Angel's penthouse. His confidence re-appeared as he rang the bell.

"_Your dream guy has arrived!"_

But no one answered the door.

"_Maybe... no one heard me."_

Speed rang the bell again. Still, no one responded.

"_Don't tell me... she's not there... She stood me up...She couldn't have..."_

Desperately, he rang a third time, and then a fourth.

"Coming!" a nasty voice finally grunted, adding.

"We heard you the first time!"

"_Could have fooled me."_ Speed thought, but kept this to himself as the door swung open and he faced an irate, unattractive female in a black maids uniform.

"Sorry. I didn't know." he said, smiling charmingly at her. But she was unimpressed.

"Sit!' she barked, pointing in the direction of the living room.

Speed's excitement returned as he perched on a velvet sofa and waited.

Thirty minutes later, he was still waiting.

"_Hello? Does she even know I'm here?"_

But the hostile maid had disappeared, leaving no one to ask.

Inside her spacious bedroom, Angel calmly smoothed yet another coat of gloss onto her perfectly pouty lips.

"_He's still waiting! Why shouldn't he! He was late, anyway! Besides... I'm worth it!"_

"_Got this one right where I want him..."_

After letting him stew for another five minutes, she casually sauntered out to meet him.

"Speedy!" she purred seductively.

"Wow!" he gasped.

"You look... unbelievable!"

He stared unabashedly at the ravishingly beautiful pop star, who stood before him in the smallest black dress and the highest heels he had ever seen.

"You look pretty good too!" she smiled, sweetly kissing his cheek.

"Shall we go?" he asked, looking nervously at his watch. It was already after 8:00, and "his" reservation was for 8:30.

"_I just hope we can make it!"_

From what Jude and Tommy told him, it could be really embarrassing if they didn't. The restaurant would kick them out.

Fortunately, that wasn't an issue. The traffic had cleared and their driver knew some shortcuts. They arrived at Balthazar exactly on time.

"I'm so happy to be here with you!" Angel cooed at Speed as they stepped out of the car.

"_Where are all the cameras? The paparazzi? Maybe inside..."_

Completely unaware of what was going on in his date's mind, Speed escorted her inside, and stepped up to the hostess's desk.

"I'm Vincent Speiderman. Of SME!" he announced.

The hostess stared at him without recognition.

"I have a reservation... Made by my manager, Tom Quincy!"

Hearing that name, the hostess suddenly sprung to life.

"Mr. Quincy! Of course!" she gushed.

"_Works every time!"_ Speed thought, with a mix of gratitude and disgust.

"Right this way..." the hostess directed, leading them through the main dining room to the very romantic and private booths at the back.

Speed smiled contentedly.

"_For once... Lord Squinty Frown has the right idea... Perfect!"_

"Perfectly wrong!" Angel snorted.

Speed turned to her.

"What did you say, beautiful?"

Angel quickly adjusted her attitude, beaming lovingly at Speed.

"It's just...This isn't what I had in mind... I wanted to sit in the middle... Where we can see everyone..."

"_And be seen by them!"_

"Baby, are you sure?" Speed asked, keeping the disappointment out of his voice.

"Yes, Speedy..." Angel purred, adding.

"You are so hot... I want everyone to see you... To see us together."

"Don't you want to be seen with me?" she finished, batting her eyelashes as she moved in for the kill.

He didn't have a chance. Gulping, Speed answered.

"Sure!"

The hostess nodded agreeably. If her famous clients wanted high-profile seating, that was fine. More than fine- actually, it was perfect!

She led them to the table right in the center of the room.

"Here you go!" she smiled, handing them menus. "Your waiter will be right with you!"

Speed and Angel made small talk as they perused the selections. As she had in the limousine, Angel seemed to hang adoringly on every word Speed said, staring deeply into his eyes and flirting shamelessly.

"_Doing good, Speed-o!" _he congratulated himself.

"_I don't know what everyone was so worried about..."_

"So? Can I get you two anything to drink?" the waiter asked them.

"What would you like, beautiful?" Speed asked gallantly.

"Ooh! Champagne of course!" Angel squealed.

"Naturally!" Speed said.

"A bottle of Cristal, please" he added, naming the only champagne he knew of- one he had heard Jude mention when talking about a date with Tommy.

"Ooh, yes!" Angel smiled.

Speed held his breath for a moment, praying it would be okay.

"_Just please... don't let the waiter ask for any ID..."_

Naturally, he had a fake ID- but wasn't sure it would work now. Since SME had become more successful, his name- and age- had become well-known. Just as Angel's was...

But their waiter didn't blink an eye, quickly returning with a bottle and pouring the golden liquid into sparkling crystal goblets.

"Yummy!" Angel said, taking dainty sips.

Speed picked up his glass, and took a drink. He had tasted champagne a few times before, but never really liked it.

"_So dry... Needs sugar!"_

But he played along now, not saying this to Angel as the waiter returned to take the rest of their order.

"Have you two decided?" the server politely asked them.

Angel's large blue eyes focused on Speed.

"You ready, Speedy?"

"You choose, sweet thing... Order whatever you like! For both of us..."

"Oooh!" she cooed excitedly.

"We'll start with the oysters..."

"_Oysters?" _Speed thought.

"Then... the special house salad. And the Triple Crown..."

It was a seafood combination platter that the restaurant was famous for.

"That okay?" she asked Speed.

"Sounds perfect!" he replied, trying not to think wistfully about the thick steaks and juicy ribs Wally and Kyle would be eating tonight.

"_It's worth it... Besides, I'll have a better dessert!"_

Across the table, Angel smiled sexily and reached for his hand.

"So, Speedy... Tell me more about yourself... I want to know everything there is to know about you... Everything!"

"Well..." Speed eagerly began, needing no further encouragement to talk about himself.

His date smiled and nodded in all the right places. But she only paid him just as much attention as she had to.

The rest of her attention focused on the other patrons of the restaurant. Subtly, but thoroughly she scanned the crowd for other celebrities or media types.

"_Where is everyone?"_

Her wish was about to come true. Outside, another limousine pulled up...

"We're here." Jude smiled into Tommy's eyes, making him melt.

"Lucky you could get us another reservation."

"Don't I always take care of you, girl." Tommy boasted, as he took her hand to help her out of the car.

"And we can take care of Speed. Keep an eye on him." Jude quipped.

"That's not exactly what I have in mind..." Tommy said, as he pulled Jude close to him and whispered.

"I only have eyes for you..."

Jude's fingers tightened around his as she whispered back.

"And I promised you my undivided attention tonight..."

"And I'm gonna hold you to that..."

He dropped a quick, but passionate kiss on her lips, then led her inside.

At their prominent table, Speed and Angel were just starting with their oyster appetizer. He stabbed his fork into one of them.

It flew across the table, hitting her on the forehead.

"Slippery little suckers, aren't they..." he mumbled, feeling his face turn red.

"_Strike two..."_

Angel patted her forehead, making sure her golden halo of hair was still perfect, as she enjoyed the look of embarrassment on her date's face.

"_Klutz! Let him squirm..."_

Only after a few critical minutes passed did she re-take Speed's hand and smile reassuringly.

"It's okay, Speedy." she cooed. "These things... happen!"

Speed's face brightened, as he replied.

"You are so understanding."

She scooped up an oyster with her fingers and popped it into Speed's mouth.

"Just enjoy..." she purred. "They are an aphrodisiac, you know..."

He had just swallowed it, when they heard the commotion at the front of the restaurant.

"Wonder what that's all about." Speed said calmly, as Angel's eyes glittered.

"Probably someone real important coming in..."

"_Finally! And I'm so getting a piece of that action!"_

Like the red sea, the reporters parted, allowing the new arrivals to enter the room. Now Speed and Angel could see them clearly.

It was Jude and Tommy.

Speed had to admit that they had never looked better. Even Angel grudgingly thought.

"_Punk girl actually looks good... But Quincy... makes her look even better... Hmm..."_

"Speedy!" she cried out.

"What?"

"Look who's here..."

"I know." Speed said, waving to his friends, as Angel silently winced.

"_Couldn't he be a bit more subtle..."_

But she couldn't stay angry for long. Speed's tactics, though obvious, were effective. He caught Jude's attention. Taking Tommy's hand, she led him- and the media- over to the table where Speed and Angel sat.

The paparazzi were thrilled to see even more stars in their midst. Cameras clicked away.

"Speedy!" Angel hissed.

"Yes?"

"Switch places with me!"

"_I need to make sure they get my good side!"_

Jude's shrewd eyes took in Angel as she subtly posed for the photographs. She wasn't fooled.

"_Trying to show them your good side... As if you had one!"_

However, there were no outward signs of hostility as the two divas greeted each other.

"Jude!" Angel called out with syrupy sweetness, kissing her cheek- and digging her nails into Jude's palm.

"Angel!" Jude replied with equal warmth- as her hand squeezed the other girl's- hard enough to hurt.

"Can we get some pictures of you two?" an eager paparazzi asked.

"Naturally!" Angel cooed, before Jude could answer.

Jude played along for a few minutes, before saying.

"Ok... If you've gotten enough... I'm really hungry!"

Obediently, the media drifted away, in search of new prey.

Tommy took Jude's hand and smiled charmingly at Speed and Angel.

"We'll leave you two alone..."

"_Too bad..." _Angel thought, watching Tommy- and her chance- slip away.

"Behave!" Jude admonished playfully, as she turned to follow him.

"Was that warning for Speed or for me?" Tommy murmured in Jude's ear.

"What do you think?" she teased.

"I think... I'm not promising that tonight."

"Well, I can promise you this..." Jude whispered, as they sat down at their very private table.

"No more interruptions..."

That promise lasted throughout dinner, as the two couples enjoyed their separate meals. Speed and Angel finished theirs first. Subtlety, the waiter slipped a small black leather folder in front of him.

Speed opened it and looked at the bill, struggling to contain his shock.

"_I could buy a new guitar with this much money!"_

Knowing he didn't have nearly enough cash on him, he reached inside his wallet for his credit card- and withdrew an empty hand.

"_My credit card... I must have left it in my other wallet..."_

"_Now what!"_

"Speedy!" Angel cooed, oblivious to any problems.

"Can we get going soon?"

"Uh... sure!" Speed answered. "Just let me take care of this."

"_Come on... You've gotten out of worse ones..." _

Desperately, he tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't. At least, not one he liked...

"Hurry!" Angel squealed.

"Of course, sweet thing."

"_There's only one thing to do..."_

Slowly, he dragged himself to the back of the restaurant, where Tommy and Jude sat holding hands and laughing.

"_Ewww!" _Speed thought.

"_I so don't want to go there... There's got to be... an easier way."_

But if there was, he couldn't think of it. Speed walked over to their table. They were completely lost in each other and didn't see him approach.

He coughed loudly, finally gaining their attention.

"Speed?" Jude asked. "What are you doing here?"

"This better be important!" Tommy said disgustedly.

"Dude! You think I'd be bothering you now if it wasn't?"

"You're in trouble." Jude announced perceptively.

"Yeah... uh, can I borrow some money?"

"How much?" Tommy asked suspiciously.

"Um... enough for the bill..."

"Speed! You didn't bring any money!" Jude exploded.

"No, I did... Just... not enough... And... my credit card's in my other wallet."

"Speed..." Jude shook her head.

"It was an accident!" Speed pleaded. "I was just..."

"_So excited about this date_..."

Jude and Tommy also realized this. She looked at Tom, and he nodded, signaling a waiter.

"I've got this." he told Speed.

"Thanks, dude!"

"You will pay me back." Tommy warned him.

"Every cent!" he promised.

"Thanks! I'll leave you two alone now... Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That...gives us lots of room." Jude said, grinning naughtily at Tommy.

"Oh... yeah..." he smirked sexily..

Speed was equally happy, as he hurried back to Angel.

"Speedy! I've been waiting!" she said, petulantly.

Speed glanced at his watch. He had been gone less than five minutes.

"_Someone... wants me bad!" _he thought triumphantly.

"Sorry, babe!" Speed apologized. "Just making sure my people take care of our bill... You just can't trust anyone these days..."

"So, it's ok?"

"Oh, yeah! Tommy's taking care of it."

"_I bet he is!" _Angel thought. _"I bet he can take care... of a lot of things! And I'm going to find out..."_

"_But not tonight..."_ she mused regretfully.

"Let's go." Speed said, taking her hand and escorting her out of the restaurant.

Outside, the perfect night awaited them. The stars glistened above and a soft breeze sweetened the early fall air.

"It's a beautiful night..." Speed said softly, moving closer to Angel.

"_Perfect night... for the perfect girl!"_

"You've got that right." Angel smiled, as he pulled her close.

Speed bent down and kissed her.

"_Speaking of perfect..."_ he thought, as the kiss intensified.

His lips began tingling, and an odd, melting sensation spread from his mouth to his face.

"_Wow! So hot! So... hot!"_

He felt flushed and dizzy. He stepped away, desperately needing air.

"Speedy!" Angel wailed.

"_I'm sooo good!" _he thought.

"Your face!" she screamed.

"What?"

"It's all swollen..."

Speed lifted a hand to his bloated cheek.

"_It is swollen... What the..."_

"Your mouth too!" she added, as he touched his now puffy lips.

"_What's happening to me..."_

"Looks like an allergy!" the restaurant's doorman said, coming to help.

"_An allergy..." _Speed thought, suddenly remembering something.

"_There's a reason why... I always eat meat! Seafood... makes me..."_

"Better get to a hospital!" the doorman advised, calling for an ambulance.

"_Strike three..."_ Speed thought pitifully.

Then he passed out.


	22. NYC, Lenox Hill Hospital, Part 1

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 22: NYC, Lenox Hill Hospital, Part One

Author's Note: Previously in "WTRG", Speed went on his dream date... and ended up passed out on the pavement!

What can I say about this chapter... except... just when you think... things couldn't possibly get any crazier.. And it's a side of Speed none of us have seen before...

On a serious note... I am loving writing Speed in this story... this guy would say or do absolutely anything... which makes everything possible!

Although... I think I'm getting my payback for making him into such a goofball! I am obsessed with his version of "Unraveling"... his voice there is sooo amazing!

Thanks to all the reviewers (can't ever forget you!): Mrs. Quincy, Tanya, speedsONEandONLY (yes, you should be his nurse!),SwEeTCaTaStRoPhE, Stephanie, Rachel, Charley, gigitax, amrod23,LovesMeSomeJommy, golfachickie, Monkeyluver42, Vicki, chocolateelephantz, and iluvTomQ18, M, R, and V.

Ok- time to watch Speed's life "unravel" some more...

Chapter 22: NYC, Lenox Hill Hospital, Part One.

Oblivious to Speed's illness, Jude and Tommy finished up their own gourmet meal and slipped into their waiting limousine.

Automatically, Tommy's arms encircled his girlfriend, as she turned her radiant face towards his.

His hands lovingly caressed her as he asked an important question.

"Where next?"

"You know exactly where..." Jude answered seductively.

"Yeah..."

Immediately, he instructed their driver to take them back to their hotel. The driver complied and raised the privacy glass.

"Alone at last..." he murmured, pulling Jude even closer and planting the tenderest, most sensual of kisses on her soft lips.

"I love you." Tommy whispered.

"I love you." Jude said softly, before their mouths reconnected.

The romantic mood was shattered seconds later, by the shrill insistent ringing of Jude's phone.

"_Sonic Youth's Schizophrenia... Oh, no..."_

"Who?" Tommy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Speed..." Jude confirmed apologetically.

"I knew it! That ringtone could only belong to one person!"

"Hey, he picked that himself!" Jude protested.

"Ignore it!"

"I can't..." Jude explained. "He'd only be calling now if he really needed something."

"Like what!" Tommy exploded.

"He already took my clothes! My reservation! And my credit card.."

The only thing he didn't take is you! And that's not gonna happen!"

"Of course not!" Jude said soothingly, as she answered the phone.

Instantly, her smile faded.

"Officer who?"

"Not again!" Tommy protested, having horrible flashbacks of their time in Montreal.

"Uh-huh. I see..." Jude said, adding.

"We'll get there as soon as possible. Thanks!"

"_No! This can't be happening! Not again"_

"Now what?" he snapped

"Speed's in the hospital... Apparently, he had an allergic reaction... It must have been the seafood." Jude deduced logically.

"He can't eat any. It makes his face swell."

"How is it possible that you remembered that and Speed didn't?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"I guess... his mind was on something else. Or someone else."

"Guess so." Tommy groaned.

"They tried to reach Wally and Kyle first," Jude said, reading his mind. "But they didn't answer..."

"_Smart!" _Tommy thought.

"Those guys are probably passed out in food comas by now." she said knowingly.

"Probably." Tom groaned again, then asked.

"What hospital?"

"Lenox Hill"

Tommy gave their new destination to the driver. The car veered in that direction, as Jude took his hand.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Me, too..."

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad. Or take so long."

"I guess we're about to find out." Tommy said, as the car stopped in front of the hospital.

Quickly, they walked into the emergency room and looked around.

"I don't see Speed..." Jude said.

"Or hear him!" Tommy replied.

"There's the triage desk. Let's ask." she said, dragging him over there.

The bored woman seated there barely glanced at Tommy and Jude, before snapping.

"I know! You're here for Vincent Speiderman!"

"Yes"

"They put him in a private room. That way!" she said, pointing.

"Thanks!"

Tommy and Jude headed in that direction.

"Why was that woman so upset?"

"Speed's here." Tom quipped. "That's reason enough. No telling what trouble he's already caused."

"Oh, come on!" Jude smiled, adding.

"This is a hospital. Doctors and nurses everywhere! What trouble could he possibly..."

Speed's loud voice interrupted her, singing

"99 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"99 bottles of beer!"

"If one of those bottles should happen to fall..."

"98 bottles of beer on the wall!"

"Ok..." Jude conceded. "I may have spoken too soon."

They hurried over to calm their sick friend.

"Speed"

"Hey... Jude!" Speed sang his greeting.

"What's going on?" Tommy demanded.

"Tommy-gun!" Speed sang, before adding.

"Nothing... I'm just... singing... Cause that's what I do so well!"

"Debatable" Tommy murmured, as Speed started his next verse, slurring the words.

"98 bottles of beer onna wall!"

"98 bottles of beer."

"If one of those bottles should happen to fall..."

"97 bottles of beer onna wall!"

Jude held back her laughter and said gently.

"Speed?"

"Yes?" he replied, smiling innocently.

"Do you really think that song's appropriate for here?"

Speed remained silent for a minute, then answered.

"Yeah. You're right..."

"Don't worry. I got another one!"

"99 bottles of pills on the wall!"

"99 bottles of pills!"

"If one of those bottles should happen to fall..."

"98 bottles of pills onna wall!"

"Nice try!" Tommy said to Jude consolingly.

"Seriously, what's wrong with him?"

"There are just too many answers to that question!" he told Jude, just as the doctor entered and told them.

"He has a chemical imbalance. Its making him silly and confused...

"Something new and different for him!" Tommy whispered, making Jude smile.

"I'm Dr. Miller." the woman introduced herself.

"Jude Harrison."

"Tom Quincy."

"Yes, of course."

"I'm Speed!" the guitarist called out from his bed, hating being left out.

"Yes..." the doctor said calmly, turning to her patient.

"We've put you on an IV. Giving you some medicine. It should take care of the problem.

"Okey-doke!" Speed replied.

Dr. Miller adjusted the needle in her patients arm, making him wail.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Sorry." the doctor apologized.

"It should take him another twenty minutes to finish that..." she informed everyone, adding.

"We'll keep him here until he's stable."

"_Then he may never leave!" _both Jude and Tommy realized.

The doctor then spoke to them.

"He's going to be just fine... I'm glad you both got here so quickly... We need to get some information... Fill out some forms..."

"If you could just come with me for a few minutes..."

Jude glanced worriedly at Speed, dressed in his white and blue hospital gown, still singing away.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine!" the doctor assured them.

"Ok." Jude agreed.

"Don't you go anywhere, now!" she teased Speed.

He answered her by singing.

"Oh, won't you stay..."

"Just a little bit longer..."

Shaking her head, Jude followed Tommy out of the room.

"Why am I suddenly visualizing bootleg tapes all over the place?" she asked him.

"Hmm... Speed sings his greatest hospital hits!" Tom said thoughtfully. "Darius might just go for it..."

"Whatever sells!" Jude joked, then turned serious.

"You really think he'll be okay by himself in there..."

Tommy looked at Jude as she stared meaningfully into his eyes.

"We'll hurry." he promised.

But even Tommy's authority and their fame couldn't hasten hospital bureaucracy.

"Can't they "Speed" this up a little!" Jude muttered in frustration.

"Apparently not..."

It took almost thirty minutes for them to complete all Speed's paperwork and answer everyone's questions. When they finally finished, they rushed back to Speed's room.

It was empty.

"OMG!" Jude wondered. "Where could he possibly have gone?"

"Probably just to the bathroom." Tommy said. "He'll be right back."

They sat down and waited. Fifteen minutes passed and Speed didn't return.

"Ok..." Jude said

"Now it's time to worry..."

As usual, her instincts were correct. Once his IV had been removed, and he was feeling better. Speed had, as Tommy suggested, gone to use the bathroom.

But afterwards, he encountered a little problem.

"_Uh... which way was my room again?"_

His forehead wrinkled as he tried to remember.

"_Can't remember... Whatever! I'll just walk around... It's gotta be here somewhere..."_

Still dressed in his hospital gown, Speed staggered down to the end of the long linoleum hallway.

"_Left or right..."_

"_Right... seems wrong! Everyone knows I'm a left-of-center kind of guy! And I'm left handed..."_

"_So it must be left... Oh! Here's a big door..."_

Speed opened it and walked into a completely empty lounge.

"_This can't be it? Where did everybody go?_

Then an unfamiliar woman in white rushed up to him.

"We've been looking all over for you!" she squealed happily.

"_Maybe this is the right place..."_

"Julie will be so happy we found you!"

"_Julie?" _Speed wondered.

"_She must mean Jude... Or maybe I heard her wrong..."_

The lady led him over to a curtained off area, with a sink.

"I see you're already dressed! You just need to scrub up!"

"Your wife will be here in a few minutes!"

"_Wife?" _Speed thought, now fully confused.

"_Did I miss something?"_

"You'll have a beautiful new baby very soon!"

"_Baby!" _Speed panicked. _"Surely I'd remember that..."_

"_I must be more out of it than I thought? Or is this a dream..."_

Before he could say anything, a door burst open, and a screaming female was wheeled in.

"_She's pregnant..." _Speed's confused mind realized.

"_But I didn't... At least, I don't think so!"_

"That ain't him!" the angry woman confirmed.

"Ummm... I'm so sorry! I'll get right out..." Speed blathered nervously.

"Don't go!" the pregnant woman ordered, grabbing his hand.

"Screw my husband! I don't want to see him. He did this to me!' she shrieked, pointing to her large belly.

"_Besides, you're much cuter than he is!"_

"Stay!" she insisted. "Help me!"

"But... I don't know how..."

"Just cheer me on!" she yelled. "You can do that! Just pretend I'm your favorite rock star!'

"You understand that, right!"

"Yeah..." Speed said weakly, as the crazed woman stared evily at him.

"Ok..."

Back in the emergency room, Jude and Tommy continued to worry. Jude had called Kat and Jamie, who finally arrived.

"Still no sign of him?" Kat asked.

"No."

"Where could he possibly be?" Jude asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"They'll find him. He'll be fine." Tommy answered, yet again.

"Yeah. It's the other people in the hospital we should worry about!" Jamie quipped.

"Jamie!"

"Seriously, have they checked the psychiatric ward yet? Maybe they thought he was a mental patient."

"Very possibly" Tommy agreed, and they all laughed.

"Or the cafeteria? He probably got hungry..."

"Or the children's ward. He'd fit right in there!" Jude suggested.

"He just couldn't stay away from the toys!" Kat giggled.

"Definitely!" Jamie agreed.

"Hey, you should talk!" Jude teased him, remembering what had happened at FAO Schwartz that day.

"Those aren't toys! They are action figures!" Jamie protested.

"Sure!" Jude said, laughing with Kat

"Seriously, I bet he's in the children's ward!"

"Close" Dr. Miller said, approaching them and saying

"We found Speed... He apparently got lost... He's in the maternity ward."

"No!" Jude gasped in disbelief.

"What on earth is he doing there?"

"Those women... are definitely not his type!" Jamie quipped.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Dr. Miller smiled mysteriously, adding.

"He's helping one of them give birth."

"What!" everyone exploded.

"Speed don't know nothing about birthin no babies!" Jamie joked, using a southern accent

"Well, he's doing it!" the doctor insisted.

"He should be done soon... Then we'll check him out and you can take him home."

"Just wait for him down here..."

Jude, Tommy, Kat and Jamie just sat there, stunned.

"_Speed's actually helping to deliver a baby..."_

"That kid's gonna be scarred for life!" Tommy said.

"Hello. Medical malpractice. This is a lawsuit waiting to happen!" Jamie said, only half-jokingly.

"We should sell tickets..." Jude said.

"Nobody... is ever going to believe this..."

Author's Note 2: So? Crazy enough? If you want to see Part 2 soon... hit that little "review" button! Come on... you know you want to!


	23. NYC, Lenox Hill Hospital, Part 2

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 23: NYC, Lenox Hill Hospital, Part 2

Author's Note: I am all apologies! I know this took longer than I wanted it to! All I can say is giving birth is rough! And so is writing about it! This is by far the hardest chapter I've ever done for any of my stories.

Which is why I really appreciate all the reviews and support I got from so many of you- vicki86, LovesMeSomeJommy, 101ISFAN, Jommy4eva Home and Away, Kisses4days, speedsONEandONLY, Mrs.Quincy,chocolateelephantz,Monkeyluver42, Rachel, Biminigirl15, SwEeT CaTaStRoPhE, SeleanaC, missscarletbelle, xosecretsongox, charley07, iluvtomQ18, gigitax, golfa chickie, and Tommy'sBbyGrl07, M, R and V. Special thanks also to my mom and sis for "unblocking" me here!

Hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations! I know that while I was writing it, I just wished I had a camera and some actors so I could film this crazy birth... although without Tyler Kyte, it wouldn't be the same!

Ironically... this chapter really is appropriate right now... After all, it's Labor Day...

Chapter 23: NYC, Lenox Hill Hospital, Part 2

Upstairs, in Julie Gray's hospital room, Speed tried to stay calm.

"_Ok... I can do this... How hard can it be? I see it on TV all the time..."_

"Boil water!" Speed yelled.

"What for?" Julie demanded.

"Um- I don't know..."

"Then why'd you ask for it?"

"Um... temporary insanity?"

"Temporary my bubble butt!" the pregnant woman yelled, as she was overcome by intense pain."

"Ow!" she moaned, squeezing Speed's hand.

"Do something!"

"Drugs!" Speed screeched.

A very young, very pretty nurse ran into the room.

"Sorry. It's not time for her medication yet!"

"Not for her! For me!" Speed screamed, showing her his swelling hand.

"I think she broke something!"

The young nurse now stared at him, recognizing him instantly.

"_OMG!!! That's Speed! The Speed! And he's even cuter in person..."_

"I'll check it right now!" she said, smiling flirtatiously at him. "By the way, I'm Suzie"

"Speed."

"Oh... I know..." she cooed, as she examined his hand.

"Just a sprain. Nothing serious." she assured him, staring worshipfully into his eyes.

"But so painful!" Speed moaned.

"I'll get you some aspirin..."

"Thanks"

"No problem. Anything else I can do for you?" Suzie asked, her meaning unmistakable.

Julie Gray had had enough.

"Hello? Remember me? I'm in labor!"

"Right!" Speed said, snapping back to reality.

"You get back over here or I'll show you what pain really is!" she threatened.

Obediently, Speed returned to her side, asking.

"What can I do?"

"Help her relax." the nurse suggested. "Maybe some music?'

"Great idea!" Speed agreed, happy to be on somewhat familiar territory.

"What have you got?" he asked Julie.

"Nothing!" the pregnant woman wailed. "My stupid husband's got all my stuff! Lotta good it does him!"

"I could sing..." Speed offered.

"_Yes!"_ the adoring nurse thought happily.

"Ok" Julie agreed, desperately.

"What should I sing?"

"_Anything!" _the nurse mused.

"Anything!" Julie's voice echoed.

Speed thought about it for a few minutes.

"Ok... I got one! A classic by Bruce "The Boss" Springsteen!"

"_Born in the USA!"_

"_I was born in the USA!"_

"_Yeah!"_

His audience laughed happily. Julie even managed to smile between increasingly longer and painful contractions.

The love-struck nurse left regretfully after that song, to take care of other patients. Speed continued his concert, crooning his way through "Birthday" by the Sugarcubes and "Little Creatures" by Talking Heads.

"_No problem... Everything's under control."_

"Ok!" he announced. "And now a song by Simple Minds. "Alive and Kicking!"

Suddenly, Julie started kicking.

"Uh- that wasn't supposed to be a suggestion!" Speed said, frightened.

"No!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke!"

"No problem. I'll get you another one..."

"No, you idiot!" she said, gesturing at the pool of water between her legs.

"_Oh..."_ Speed thought

"Help me!"

"Here's a towel..."

"No, you fool! Get the doctor!"

Speed was only too happy to cooperate. He threw the door open and screamed.

"Hello! Is there a doctor in the house!"

"There had better be!" Julie said menacingly.

Their shouts did bring a doctor running. She burst into the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

"I'm Dr. Murphy. What's the problem."

"I broke a nail!" Julie smirked. "Whaddya think?"

"She's having a baby!" Speed said.

"No! Really?" the doctor replied sarcastically.

Quickly, Dr. Murphy approached the bed, heedless of the puddles of water that now soaked the floor.

Suddenly, she slipped and fell on her butt.

"Ow!"

"That's my line!" Julie snapped. "Get up!"

" I can't!" the doctor said. "I've fallen- and I can't get up!"

"This is no time for jokes!" Speed screeched.

"I'm not!" Dr. Murphy told him. "I've thrown my back out!"

"No!" Speed panicked, yelling as loud as he could.

"Is there a doctor for the doctor!"

"Don't worry." the doctor said calmly, reaching for her beeper.

"I'll have someone else here right away."

Quickly enough, they heard the footsteps of the rest of the obstetrics team heading down the hall.

"Get in here! Now!" Speed demanded, twisting the knob to open the door.

It didn't move.

"No!" he yelled. "This isn't happening!"

Roughly, he twisted the knob back and forth. It rattled and loosened.

"Yes!" Speed cried out victoriously, as it finally started to turn.

Suddenly, something snapped. Speed now stood there holding the broken knob in his hand.

"_Ok... This definitely isn't good!"_

"I'll break the damn door down!" he yelled desperately.

"Don't!" the doctor pleaded, still lying flat on the floor.

Speed ignored her, and crashed his entire body against the door, only to fly right back across the room, screaming and cursing in pain.

"It's solid steel." Dr. Murphy said.

"Now you tell me!" Speed grunted, carefully standing up.

"So, no one else can get in here..." he realized with horror.

"No." the doctor echoed. "Not right now."

"I have to push!" Julie announced suddenly.

"No! You don't!" Speed wailed.

"Yes, I do. It's coming!"

"Can't it wait!" Speed pleaded desperately.

"No. It's coming right now."

"You'll have to deliver it." Dr. Murphy announced.

"Hello!" Speed screamed hysterically.

"Check my forehead! Do you see a sign that says MD?"

"It's going to be okay!" the doctor said brightly.

"I'll tell you everything you need to do. Just catch the baby when it comes out. You can do it!"

"You'd better!" the crazed mother-to-be hollered.

"_Just- catch it..." _Speed considered.

"_Guess all those years in Little League were good for something... But I don't have my glove..."_

"Ok!" Speed announced, positioning himself at the bottom of the bed.

"Let's go!"

As Speed struggled to guide Julie Gray through labor, his friends waited downstairs, stacks of empty coffee cups growing, along with their curiosity.

"I can't even imagine what's going on up there..." Jude said sleepily.

"I can!" Jamie said.

"Four words... Dr. Speed... Medicine Moron!"

Upstairs, Speed was quickly living up to that reputation. A crowd of faces pressed against the small window in the broken door, enjoying the crazy scene in the room.

"Ok..." he cheered. "Let's get busy!"

"No way!" Julie screamed. "That's what got me into this mess in the first place!'

"Just breathe..."

"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that!" she retorted. Her moans grew louder, as she told him.

"Ow!Ow! Owwww! The baby's coming!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Speed cheered.

"What do I look like? An Olympic team!"

"_You're big enough..." _Speed thought, but knew better than to say.

"I don't get it..." Julie moaned.

"This shouldn't be so hard! I've gone to classes! Read all the books!"

"You did. But the kid didn't!" Speed retorted.

Suddenly, the pregnant woman's whole body contorted and her face turned bright red.

"It's coming! Now! Right now!"

"Ok!" Speed said, clapping his hands.

"Just slide it right in here! Right in the pocket!"

"Whaddya think this is? Yankee Stadium!" Julie screamed hostilely. "And if you yell "hey, batter, batter! I'm gonna smack you!"

Minutes later, her baby was born. Speed just stared at it.

"Pick it up!" Julie insisted.

Carefully, Speed carried it to Dr. Murphy, who by now, had managed to sit up.

"Be careful!" the new mother demanded.

"_Thanks. Like I didn't know that!"_

With relief, Speed passed the infant to the doctor who attended to the newborn, then announced.

"A beautiful, healthy, little girl!"

Dr. Murphy handed the baby back to Speed, who then returned her to her mother. As Julie cradled her daughter in her arms, the crowd watching through the window burst into loud applause.

"Wow!" Speed said, overwhelmed by what had just happened.

"Thanks!" Julie said, glowing.

"_It's a miracle..."_

His head began swimming as dizziness overcame him.

"_Oh no... Not again!"_

Back downstairs, Jude, Tommy, Jamie and Kat were half-asleep on the waiting room couches when the emergency room doctor finally approached them.

"Yes?" Jude asked, as they all looked at her expectedly.

"Everything's fine!" she told them. "Mrs. Gray had a little girl. Both she and the baby are doing well."

"Really?" Tommy said in disbelief.

"Yes"

"And Speed?" Jude asked eagerly.

"He's fine. He really did an excellent job. Despite the, um, unusual circumstances."

"What "unusual circumstances"?"

"I'll tell you on the way upstairs." the doctor said, and led them all towards the elevators. By the time they arrived at the maternity ward, everyone knew the whole story."

"So, Speed and Mrs. Gray were locked in the room, with just a disabled doctor to help?" Jude summarized.

"Yes" this doctor confirmed, adding.

"The lock is fixed now. Which is a good thing..."

"Oh?"

"It seems your friend passed out again after the delivery. A little too much excitement. Perfectly understandable."

"But he's all right?" Kat asked.

"Fine. Just sleeping it off..."

"He's right over there." the doctor announced, gesturing to a couch in a darkened space at the end of the long hallway.

"In the kids play area..."

Tommy, Jude, Kat and Jamie exchanged looks.

"Too easy!" Tommy finally muttered sleepily.

"Too perfect!" Jude grinned.

"You can just wake him up and take him home." the doctor told them, as she left.

The foursome approached the couch. The closer they got, the louder Speed's snores became. He slept deeply, a thumb in his mouth and one arm curled around a large teddy bear.

"If his fans could see him now." Kat giggled.

"Who says they won't!" Jamie announced, taking out his cell phone and snapping a picture.

"Jamie!" Jude admonished him, trying to keep from laughing.

"Just a little "insurance". What's a tiny bit of blackmail between friends!"

"Love the teddy bear!" Tommy smirked.

"Hey, that's as much action as Speed ever gets!" Kat remarked.

"Can we just wake him up and get going?" Jude asked.

"He's sleeping." Jamie said practically. "Someone has to wake him up..."

Jamie, Kat, Tommy and Jude exchanged nervous looks.

"You do it!"

"No! You do it!"

"You're his best friend!" Kat told Jamie.

"You're his producer!" Jamie passed the buck to Tommy, who just glared at him, warning.

"Don't start!"

"You're his... ex!" Jamie tried again, turning to Jude.

"His "ex". For a good reason!" Tommy replied protectively.

"Ok." Jude sighed bravely. "I'll do it!"

"Stand back!" she warned everyone, who instantly obeyed.

Gently, but firmly she seized Speed's shoulders and shook him.

"Speed? Wake up."

Speed's eyes snapped open and he began screaming.

"Help! Save me! Save me!"

"No, we won't!" Tommy muttered crankily.

"What is he even talking about?" Kat wondered.

"It's Speed. Who knows..." Jamie replied, just as he fully woke up.

"Oh..." Speed said sheepishly, looking around at everyone.

"Sorry... I thought... earthquake!"

"I didn't shake you that hard!" Jude protested.

"Hard enough..."

"Let's just get out of here." Tommy replied. "If you can "bear" to separate from your friend there..." he added, pointing to the stuffed animal, Speed still clutched.

"Oh..." Speed answered, staring at the toy.

"I don't know where that came from..."

"Sure." Tommy replied skeptically, as Speed stood up.

"Uh, Speed..." Jude said, gesturing to the open back of his hospital gown.

"Nice undies..."

Speed grabbed the back of his gown and pulled it together. Quickly, Jamie scooped up his clothes and took him to the nearest bathroom to dress. As soon as he did, the group headed for the door.

"Wait!" a woman's voice called.

They turned to see Julie Gray sitting in a wheelchair, her baby girl asleep in her arms.

"I just wanted to thank you..."

"Aww... it was nothing." Speed said modestly.

"Yes, it was." the new mother insisted. "So, I'm naming her after you..."

"Speedette?" Jamie suggested.

"No" Julie smiled.

"Lavinia. But we'll call her Vinnie."

"Nice going, Vincent!" Jude told Speed.

"I hate that name!" he replied, adding.

"But it sounds better for her!"

"Yes." Julie agreed.

They all said goodbye to the mother and child and finally left the hospital. Jamie and Kat took one cab back to her dorm, while Jude and Tommy escorted Speed back to their hotel in another.

"You know, that really was an awesome thing you did!" Jude told Speed.

"I know! I rock!" he answered giddily, adding.

"You know... I'm thinking maybe I missed my calling... Maybe I should consider a career in medicine..."

"Ok." Tommy snorted. "Now I know you're still on drugs..."

The cab stopped in front of the hotel. Jude said firmly to Speed.

"I'm taking you right to bed..."

"Yes! You've finally come to your senses!"

"And you've clearly lost yours!" Tommy snapped.

The threesome entered the lobby and walked towards the elevators. Tommy yawned, and looked almost as exhausted as Speed.

Jude noticed and whispered in his ear.

"As soon as I get Speed in bed... I'm coming to do the same to you..."

"Exactly the same..." Tommy answered, with a wicked grin.

"Unless you've got something more in mind..."

"Maybe..."

The elevator stopped at their floor. Jude opened Speed's door, as her boyfriend murmured sexily.

"Hurry back..."

It didn't take long for Jude to finish taking care of Speed. As soon as he entered his room, he flung himself down on the bed and passed out.

Jude slipped back across the hall to her own suite. She felt bad about how Tommy's planned romantic evening had turned out and wanted to make it up to him...

Her fantasies shattered the instant she entered their bedroom. Her boyfriend lay on their bed, already sound asleep.

Sighing, Jude changed into her pajamas and snuggled besides him, thinking.

"_Later..."_

Several hours later, a phone rang loudly in Speed's room.

"Aiggh!" he yelled as he rolled over, snatching his cell phone off the floor.

"What!" he snapped angrily.

"Speedy..." a familiar voice purred.

"_Angel..." _he realized.

"Angel?"

"Oh, baby... I was so, so worried about you..."

"You were?" Speed answered happily.

"Of course I was..." she cooed.

"I wanted to come to the hospital with you... But those mean ambulance guys wouldn't let me..."

"_He'll buy that!" _she thought. _"It's what he wants to believe... Besides, he was too out of it to remember how I took off..."_

"Of course, I wanted to be with you." Angel said sweetly, adding.

"And then, I heard about what you did... You are so wonderful! Helping that woman and her baby..."

"You heard about that?" Speed asked, surprised.

"It was on TV... And in the papers..." she answered, thinking.

"_Why else would I be doing this."_

"You're a hero! My hero!" Angel cooed. "Baby, I miss you..."

Speed fell right into her trap.

"So, why don't we get together tonight?"

"Oooh, yes!"

"I'll see you later, sweet thing." Speed promised.

Grinning madly, he put down his phone.

"_I can't believe I'm getting a second chance. This time... it's going to be perfect! Not like last night...Nothing could be worse than last night! "_

Or so he thought...

Later he would see just how wrong he was...


	24. NYC, Giggles Comedy Club

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 32: NYC, Giggles Comedy Club

Author's Note: Again, I have to apologize for the delay... I just started a new job... go figure I'd combine that with one of the hardest chapters I've ever written... my timing is unbelievable! But I think I'm back on my game now!

Anyway, here it is! Hope you still remember this!

Special thanks to all who reviewed the last one: Vicki, Tommy'sBbyGrl07, Suzie, Elise, charley07, Nicki-hunny, gigtax, driver picks the music, speedsONEandONLY, Biminigirl15, golfachickie, Monkeyluver42, SeleanaC, xosecretsongox and Katie... special shout out to M, R and V... miss you guys!

Special disclaimer: I have nothing against blondes or guitar players... the jokes just fit the characters and the situations. I also didn't write these jokes... took them off Web sites.

Chapter 32: NYC, Giggles Comedy Club

After finishing his phone call with Angel, Speed dropped the phone, leaped out of bed and danced into the suite's huge living room.

As usual, Wally and Kyle lounged on the couches, watching cartoons.

Still dancing, Speed snatched up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Dude!" Wally protested his friend's heartless interruption of "Flintstone Kids",

"Are you dancing or having a seizure?"

"You're looking pretty chipper for someone who spent the whole night in the hospital!" Kyle chimed in.

"Maybe there's something he's not telling us?" Wally smirked, rolling his eyes suggestively.

"And maybe now... I won't!" Speed said coyly, sitting down and turning the TV back on.

A heartbeat later, he exploded.

"I have another date with Angel!"

Kyle checked his watch and nodded at Wally.

"Two seconds!"

"A new record!" Wally cheered. They knew Speed could never contain himself for long. Especially not when he had this type of news.

"Dudes! This is huge!" Speed squealed.

"And so surprising." Wally said, as Speed threw a pillow at him.

"We gotta celebrate!" he insisted.

"What cha' got in mind?" Kyle asked.

"The usual."

Speed picked up the hotel phone and dialed room service.

"Hello... This is SME... We'd like to order breakfast. And we'll make it easy on you... Just send up everything on the menu!"

"Dude!" Wally said, in warning.

"You're right!" Speed said soothingly, turning back to the phone to order.

"Extra meat!"

"Bacon? Sausage? Ham?" the operator asked.

"All of it!" Speed insisted, then adding.

"And extra pastries... doughnuts, sweet rolls... Everything!"

"Pour some sugar on me!" Speed screamed, as he hung up the phone.

"Isn't that Angel's job?" Kyle quipped. "Just getting a visual..."

"Sure you can eat all that?" Wally asked rhetorically. "Considering your last meal was through your arm!"

"I've never felt better!" Speed declared. "Tonight is going to be the best night of my life!"

"Except..." Wally remembered. "We've got passes to that hot new comedy club tonight... From MTV."

"And we're going to "Rare" before that. Best burgers in the country!"

"You're gonna pass that up?" Kyle asked.

"Nah!" Speed replied. He had it all planned.

"I'll just bring her with us... The best food... best comedy... my best friends... and my best girl... Best of everything!" he proclaimed, as someone knocked on their door.

"Food!" Speed yelled, running to open it. Wally and Kyle exchanged knowing looks.

"Talk about oblivious..." Wally remarked.

"You mean..."

"Yeah... Jude and Angel... they aren't exactly "best" friends..."

"No kidding..."

"But it's just one night..." Wally said hopefully. "What could go wrong?"

The two stared silently at each other, then said together.

"Keep them as far apart as possible..."

While the SME boys ate their insanely large breakfast, Jude stirred across the hall in her own suite. Still sleepy, she turned over, resting her head on Tommy's bare chest, soothed by the rhythm of his beating heart.

Suddenly, his hands slid up her back, tangling her silky red hair.

She lifted her head to stare into his eyes.

"Hi"

"Hi"

She tilted her chin and they shared a sweet morning kiss that left them both smiling.

"Now, this is more like it..." Tommy whispered.

"Yeah..." Jude agreed, adding

"Sorry about last night."

Tommy responded by kissing her again.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." he reassured her.

"Did you set Speed up on that date from hell? Did you make him forget his credit card? Did you force him to eat food he's allergic to?"

"Did you make him get lost in the hospital? And, most importantly, did you hook him up with that crazy pregnant woman?"

"No." Jude grinned. "Speed did all that on his own!"

"Yeah..."

"But I'd rather have spent the night alone with you... All of it..." Jude said, her eyes aglow, and her meaning unmistakable.

"We're alone now..."

"Yes?" Tommy said hopefully.

"So, Mr. Quincy... How about breakfast in bed?"

"Perfect" he agreed, hungrily reaching for her.

"Wait..." Jude urged.

Quickly, she turned off her cell and Tommy's, tossing them under the bed. She then unplugged the hotel phone.

Laughing, she flipped herself over, landing right on top of her boyfriend.

"So Mr. Quincy... Where were we..."

Several hours later, they were still lying there, cuddling together blissfully.

"Now, that's my idea of room service..." Jude purred sexily.

"So? You still want to go to that show tonight?"

"Well... yeah." Jude admitted. "Is that okay with you."

"Sure." Tommy agreed. He knew Jude wanted to spend some more time with Kat and Jamie before they left.

"I'd better call them." Jude said, reaching under the bed to retrieve her phone.

Her eyes widened with surprise as she activated it and studied the screen.

"What the..."

She turned the phone around, showing Tommy the display.

"42 missed calls..."

"Who..." Jude remarked, surveying the numbers in the call history. Except for one each from Jamie and Kat, they were all the same.

"Speed." Jude confirmed. "What could he possibly need so badly."

"Therapy." Tommy snorted, as Jude played the first message.

"He has another date with Angel tonight." she announced, as the phone rang again.

"Schizophrenia." Jude mumbled, answering the call.

"I got another date with Angel tonight!" Speed screeched madly, as Jude moved the phone away from her ear.

"Speed, will you please stop screaming. The mirrors in our room are going to shatter."

"Why? Is Lord Squinty Frown looking in em' again?"

"No." Jude said, as Tommy scowled.

"Yes, Speed, we know. We got your messages. All forty of them!"

"It's just so amazing!" Speed squealed.

"What's amazing is that Speed functions without drugs." Tommy remarked caustically. Speed didn't hear him. He continued to gloat.

"I got another date with Angel!"

"You mean, with the devil herself." Jude blurted out before she could stop herself. This remark, Speed heard.

"Funny, Jude. You should be in the show tonight!"

"That's more your "Speed" Jude suggested, adding hopefully.

"But I guess you won't be coming with us now..."

"Of course I am" Speed said happily "We both are!"

"Speed..." Jude began, not sure what to say next. Especially as Speed continued.

"Tonight's gonna be completely different. My date... my way."

"Meaning what? Chuck E. Cheese?" Tommy's said sarcastically.

"Except, Speed..." Jude suggested, as an idea came to her.

"We don't have an extra ticket..."

"We do now!" he said proudly. "I called MTV. Took care of it!"

"Speed actually took some initiative..." a stunned Tommy muttered.

"The things we do for love." Jude whispered, squeezing his knee, as Speed continued talking

"Angel's really psyched about this... She can't wait to see you guys again!"

"_I bet she can't..." _Jude thought nastily, as Speed said.

"Gotta go decide what shirt to wear..."

"Try a clean one!" Tommy suggested.

Again, Speed ignored him.

"So, I'll see you guys in our suite at 7:00! Sayonara!"

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Jude asked, snuggling up close to Tommy.

"Something about that girl just rubs me the wrong way..."

"Well, she rubs Speed the right way!" Tom remarked. Jude groaned.

"Ew! So erasing that mental image..."

"Good." Tommy said happily. He had other plans for them. He rolled on top of her and whispered huskily.

"Exactly how many hours until that show again..."

At exactly 7:00, Jude and Tommy finally left their suite and stepped across the hall to meet their friends.

"Jude! And dude!" Speed cried out happily. "Now, we're all here!"

"Physically or mentally?" Jamie quipped.

"Depends on who you're talking about." Tommy retorted, gesturing towards Speed.

"Let's get going!" Speed yelled, herding them all out the door. "Can't keep my dream girl waiting..."

"This is going to be one long night." Jude whispered to Kat, who nodded in agreement.

Their limousine was already waiting outside. Soon, it pulled up in front of Angel's apartment.

"Barbie's dream house." Kat remarked meanly, staring at the luxurious brownstone.

"I think she's more of a Bratz doll..." Jude answered, as the scantily dressed pop star came into view. They took in her skimpy shirt, and short skirt, covered by only a small black leather jacket. Black stiletto boots completed the outfit.

"Definitely a Bratz doll." Kat, their resident fashionista, confirmed.

No one else was listening. Speed had leaped out of the car the instant it stopped. Wally and Kyle were now hanging out the window, staring with their mouths wide open. Even Tommy and Jamie watched with a little too much interest.

"Tommy!" Jude snapped.

"Umm..." he muttered, knowing he was busted. "Just... checking out the scenery."

"Oh? And what part of the scenery were you checking out exactly?"

"The architecture." Tommy said, a little too quickly.

"Yeah... She's built, all right!" Jude relaxed as Tommy turned back towards her.

"Here they come!" Kyle screeched excitedly, shoving past Wally to open the door.

"Hey!" Wally yelped, as he was pushed off his seat onto the car's floor.

"Sorry." Kyle muttered half-heartedly, as Angel stepped up to the limo.

"Hello!" Angel said, smiling sweetly at the SME members.

"Wally Robbins and Kyle Bateman... Angel." Speed introduced them.

"Oooh! I just love musicians. My pleasure!" the girl cooed.

"No. The pleasure is all mine!" Wally insisted, now knocking Kyle over to get closer to her.

"Mine!" Kyle said, giving Wally another shove.

"How sickening!" Jude whispered to Kat, as Angel slithered into the car. Jamie cleared his throat.

"Yeah..." Speed said absently.

"That's Jamie Andrews and his lovely lady, Kat Benton..."

Aware of Kat's evil stare, Jamie wisely kept his hello brief and polite. Kat did the same, signaling Speed to continue.

"And, of course, you already know Jude and Tommy..."

"Of course." Angel said smoothly.

"_Who could forget Tommy Q! And he looks better every time I see him! I'm sooo getting my piece of that..."_

"I'm glad to see you too." Jude said, with surprising warmth.

"Huh?" Angel's baby blue eyes blinked with confusion.

"The way you just disappeared on Speed last night... We thought something had happened to you!"

"_Wishful thinking!"_

"Oh, no..." Angel said guilelessly, lying easily and ignoring Jude's obvious sarcasm.

"Speedy... didn't you tell everyone? How those mean ambulance guys wouldn't let me come..."

"Uh... no."

"Really?" Jude asked skeptically.

"I've never heard of that before." Kat chimed in supportively.

"Usually, here they let friends ride along..."

"Well... maybe it was different for me?" Angel suggested. "Being famous and all..."

Jude's disgust grew as she continued.

"I always want to be with my man..." Angel purred, squeezing Speed's arm. "I know how to take care of them... Don't I, Speedy?"

"_There goes my appetite!"_ Jude thought, as the car pulled up at the restaurant.

"Here we are!" Speed announced happily.

"Mmm, meat!" Kyle said appreciatively, as Wally licked his lips.

"There's certainly... plenty of beefcake here!" Angel giggled, squeezing Speed again, then looking flirtatiously at all the other guys.

"And... artificial sweetener!" Jude whispered to Kat as they all exited the car.

Inside the small, but famous restaurant, the manager greeted them enthusiastically, quickly showing them to their table. Kyle and Wally eagerly surrounded Speed and Angel at one end, leaving the opposite side to Tommy, Jude, Kat and Jamie. Their waiter brought them menus and then fetched their drinks. As soon as he finished that, he was ready to take their food orders.

"My lady..." Speed gestured chivalrously, indicating that his date should go first.

"Just a green salad..." Angel ordered. "With low-fat dressing on the side."

"Gotta watch my figure..." she cooed suggestively.

"I'll watch it for you..." Speed eagerly volunteered.

"Oooh, Speedy! You are just too sweet!" Angel giggled, as the waiter finally tore his eyes away from her, focusing next on Jude.

"Bacon cheeseburger. No pickle." Jude requested.

"Same for me." Kat echoed.

Angel just smiled indulgently as Speed ordered the biggest burger on the menu, with the "works". Not surprisingly, Wally and Kyle did the same. So did Jamie and Tommy, who made one small, critical change.

"No onions."

"Right!" the waiter called out. "So... I got this... five loaded Fred Flintstones. Two small cheesy pigs. And one green girl."

"How appropriate!" Jude whispered, meaning only for Kat to hear.

However, Angel did and she was not about to let it go.

"Bacon cheeseburger..." she said, disparagingly.

"Yes?" Jude said with a sweet smile.

"I guess... you aren't concerned at all about your figure."

"I don't need to be." Jude replied smoothly.

"Jude's in great shape!" Kat said supportively. "She does Tae Kwan Bo..."

"Yes. And Karate." Jude added, borrowing the exercise regime of fitness-obsessed Sadie, and giving a Angel a meaningful look.

"_Mess with me... and I'll take you out!"_

However, Angel was not so easily intimidated.

"Yes... I guess that would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Why you look so... boyishly muscular... I always thought... Men liked women who look like women..." Angel retorted, shrugging her shoulders, a movement that highlighted her generous cleavage.

"She looks perfect to me." Tommy said truthfully, but also to stave off the fight he could see brewing.

"Well, then... good." Angel reluctantly conceded, thinking.

"_Mmm... this will be harder than I thought! But I like a challenge! There's no such thing as an ungettable man!"_

"_At least... not for me!"_

Deciding on a different approach, Angel focused on her own date. She and Jude did not speak again as the group ate dinner. As they did, they kept a careful watch on the time, not wanting to be late for the show.

As soon as everyone finished, Tommy signaled for the check.

"On the house!" the manager proclaimed proudly.

"If you and Miss Harrison would just give us a signed picture..."

Down the table, Angel gave a small, almost inaudible sniff.

"Oh, and Miss Angel too, of course." the manager added hastily.

Quickly, they produced the necessary photos and left the restaurant. Minutes later, they were standing outside Giggles comedy club. The bouncer instantly spotted them and waved them through the growing crowd.

"_Ok..." _Angel thought, maneuvering herself into position right behind Tommy.

"_It's showtime!"_

The group was escorted to a large table, right in front of the stage. Angel managed to snag a seat besides him. Jude of course sat on his other side. Speed naturally sat on Angel's other side.

A waitress took their drink orders. Seconds after she delivered their beverages, the lights dimmed and the show began. The group laughed heartedly at the first three comics. Then, it was time for the main attraction.

"Put your hands together... for Chris Bell!"

Everyone applauded loudly as one of the country's most famous comedians swaggered up to the microphone.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled, prompting the applause to grow even louder.

"Still can't hear you..."

"Come on! That the best you can do!"

Finally, the performer smiled.

"Now... that's more like it..."

"I see we have some celebrities here tonight..." he remarked as the spotlight found and focused on Angel. She smiled at the crowd as Chris remarked.

"Now, that's what I call a heavenly body..."

"Thanks!" Angel preened, as Chris continued.

"So much to love about a hot blonde... As long as they keep their mouths shut!"

The audience laughed obediently, as the comic continued.

"Seriously... what they say about blondes being dumb... It's all true!"

"Know which blondes are good cooks? The ones who can get a pop tart out of the toaster in one piece!."

"What do you call a blonde at university? A visitor!"

"Wanna know why blondes smile during thunderstorms? They think they are getting their picture taken!"

"Ain't that right?" Chris Bell yelled at Angel, as the spotlight beamed down on her.

She smiled, lapping up all the attention.

"_Everyone's looking at me..."_

Speed however was furious.

"_No one puts down my girl that way."_

Seconds later, he was on his feet, yelling.

"So, I guess it's not true what people say about you. Your materials not as bad as they say..." Speed told Chris Bell.

"Thanks!"

"It's actually worse!"

"Oh..." Chris said, taken aback for just a split second before replying.

"I see romance brings out the animal in you. The jackass!"

"You should talk!" Speed replied, not missing a beat.

"I hear you are a lady-killer. Women take one look at you- and die of fright!"

"Well, I hear all your girlfriends have to kiss you with your eyes closed. It's the only way they can!"

"Yeah!" Speed answered, really starting to roll. "You're so two-faced... Any woman who marries you is a bigamist!.

"What's the difference between a guitar player and a bag of garbage? The garbage gets taken out once a week!"

The audience was loving this. The cameras followed Speed as he made his way to the stage, seizing a second microphone, where he and Chris continued to spar.

"What's the difference between a guitar player and a mutual fund?" Chris barked at Speed.

"One matures!"

"He has a point there!" Jude whispered as Speed continued ranking Chris out.

"If you ever tax your brain, don't charge more than a penny!"

"I'd ask you how old you are, but I know guitarist's can't count that high!"

"Don't listen to him. Know who his hero is? Barney!" Speed yelled at the audience, who were now laughing louder than ever.

Even Tommy was enjoying this, admiring the way Speed leaped up to defend his woman. Jude looked at him and read his thoughts.

"So nice to see Speed using his powers for good this time..."

"Yeah..." Tommy agreed, as the banter onstage continued.

"Don't you need a license to sound this stupid? Or look that ugly?" Chris asked Speed.

"Hey, I see your face in my dreams... When I have nightmares!"

"He's not a complete idiot!" Chris retorted, motioning at Speed. "Some parts... are missing!"

Suddenly, Tommy felt a hand grab his leg. He smiled as it slid higher and higher.

"_Jude..."_

He flinched when something sharp jabbed his inner thigh.

"_Pointy nails... Not Jude!..."_

"You okay?" Jude asked him.

"Yeah." Tommy answered, trying to sound normal. He moved closer to his girlfriend and out of reach of Angel's roaming hands.

"Just a... cramp."

Angel smiled victoriously, as Jude whispered.

"We'll take care of that... later."

"Yeah..."

"_Step one!" _Angel thought smugly, as the emcee walked back onto the stage, where her date was still dueling with the comic.

"Let's give it up for Chris Bell... And his special guest... Speed!"

The audience erupted in a standing ovation. Speed beamed rapturously, as he rejoined his friends.

"I sure took care of him!" he boasted.

"You were great!" Jude agreed.

"Oooh, Speedy!" Angel cooed. "Just wonderful... Defending my honor...I love it!"

"You love it..." Speed echoed.

"_She loves it!"_

"So, are you going to show me how much?"

"Oooh! Maybe..." Angel replied suggestively, before adding.

"So? Why don't we go out and celebrate? All of us..."

Her eyes rested briefly, but meaningfully on Tommy, who instinctively stepped back.

His movement was subtle, but Jude still noticed it.

"Actually, I could use some coffee..." she said to him. He nodded.

"We'll catch up with you guys later." Jude told everyone.

Together, they headed for the diner next door. As soon as they were seated, Jude looked pointedly at Tommy and said.

"Out with it, Quincy."

"With... what..." Tommy stalled. He was going to tell Jude everything. He just wasn't sure how.

"With why you jumped away from Angel like she has a contagious disease. Although she probably does."

"Jude..." he began awkwardly.

That was enough.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes..."

Quickly, Tommy blurted out what had happened.

"Slut!" Jude sneered.

"Jude, I didn't..."

"I know." she answered calmly.

"We promised we'd always be honest about this stuff..." he reminded her.

That promise had been made when they started dating. They knew it was the only way to handle the media's relentless focus on their relationship.

"It's the price I pay for having such a hot boyfriend!" Jude said affectionately, reaching for his hand.

"Yes." Tommy agreed arrogantly.

"Speaking of prices..." Jude began. "That skank should pay for this. She's just leading Speed on... Totally using him!"

"Yeah..." Tommy agreed. For once, he felt sorry for Speed.

"This is going to kill him."

"But he needs to know the truth." Jude insisted.

"Except... he won't believe it." Tommy said wisely.

"No, he won't." Jude agreed. "Not if we tell him."

"So, there's nothing we can do?"

Jude took a long sip of coffee, as she thought the matter over. Suddenly, her lips curved in a radiant... and very naughty smile.

"I know that sneaky look..." Tommy teased.

"Yes. There is something we can do..."

His eyes widened as she told him her idea.

"Yes." Tommy said simply.

"Let's do it!"


	25. NYC, The W Hotel, Penthouse Suites

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 25: NYC, The "W" Hotel, Penthouse Suites.

Author's Note: Yes! Finally, I'm back at it! And finally... we find out... what evil plan Jude and Tommy have up their sleeves to break up Speed and his "Angel"...

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter... Sorry to keep you waiting for so long!

Chapter 25: NYC, The "W" Hotel, Penthouse Suites

Upstairs in their elegant suite, Tommy and Jude sat together on the couch, reviewing their plan one last time.

"Sure you want me to do this?" he asked her yet again.

"Not really." Jude's response was the same. "But what other choice do we have?"

"I don't know..."

"Speed won't believe anything else." Jude insisted.

"True".

"Just... don't let things get out of hand." she added, just a little worried.

Tommy leaned over and kissed her.

"Never."

"It shouldn't take that long, anyway." Jude relaxed.

"I promise to behave myself." Tom easily agreed.

"Now, there's a first!" Jude laughed.

"Just not around you!" he warned.

"So... you're saying... afterwards..."

"Yeah."

"Mmmm... looking forward to it!"

Tommy reached for her again. But just as their lips touched, Jude's phone rang.

"Lousy timing! Again!" he groaned, as she reached for it, recognizing Jamie's signal. He was hiding down in the lobby.

"The "Angel" has landed!" Jude announced. "I'm out of here!"

She pecked Tommy on the lips and quickly slipped across the hall, to SME's suite.

Minutes later, Angel sauntered out of the elevator. Hips swaying, she gave her golden mane an insouciant toss, knowing every hair would land perfectly in place. Confidently, she approached the door to Tommy's suite and knocked.

Inside, he deliberately waited several minutes before answering.

But on the other side of the door, Angel smiled. She knew this game well.

"_Make em' wait... Usually, that's my move! We are such soulmates... But hey, if he wants to wait for me... it's his loss!"_

"_Later, he'll be the one waiting!"_

Her cool facade melted the instant Tommy finally opened the door, beaming his sexiest smile upon her.

"Hi" he said casually.

"Um-hi!" she replied, uncharacteristically flustered.

"Come on in..."

Across the hall, in SME's suite, Wally watched the action unfold through the peephole in the door.

"Spider's in the web." he announced to Jude, Kat and Kyle, who waited with him.

"I think you've seen too many spy movies." Kat announced

"Me? Check out Sherlock Homes over there!" Wally protested, pointing to Jamie, who had just entered the room, wearing big dark glasses and a beige trenchcoat.

"He always did have this fantasy..." Jude began, but Kyle cut her off.

"To be what? A flasher!"

"It's cold!" Jamie defended himself.

"Look, guys, let's just go and get Speed. Now." Jude said, anxious to get the whole thing over with.

They all walked into Speed's room.

"Speed?" Jude called out hopefully.

The guitarist continued sleeping.

"Usually, he's up by now." Wally told them, as they all moved closed to the bed.

"Ninja Turtle marathon on!" Kyle tried, hoping that would wake Speed, who just snored louder.

"Dudes! It's not working!"

"Plan B" Jude announced, as she and Kat picked up plates and banged them down on the table.

"Room service!" Jamie yelled.

"Mmm! Doughnuts!"

"And pancakes! Maple syrup!"

"And hot chocolate!"

"Sausage!"

"And all that bacon!" Jude tried.

But even promising a lot of food failed to waken the slumbering guitarist.

Jamie shook his head.

"This is so lame."

"You got a better idea?" Kyle sneered.

"Actually, I do!" Jamie smiled smugly and bent over, whispering in Speed's ear.

"Oh, Speed! Oh, Speed! More! Do it again!"

Everyone stared in total shock. He sounded exactly like Angel.

"Dude? How'd you learn to do that?" Wally asked.

"And... why?" Kyle echoed, puzzled.

A strange silence filled the room.

"Never mind." Kyle quickly retracted. "It's better we don't know."

"Actually, he used to pull pranks on Sadie..." Jude smiled, remembering the evil things they had done to her sister.

"Whatever! It's working!" Jamie bragged, motioning towards Speed, who moaned.

"Oh, baby! Oh, baby!"

Speed stretched out his arms for "Angel" and grabbed Jamie, who fell down, landing next to him on the large bed.

Everyone else started laughing.

"Kat! You've been replaced!" Kyle said gleefully.

"They do make a cute couple, don't they?" Jude grinned.

"No, we don't!" Jamie protested, trying to free himself from Speeds' grip. His struggles finally woke the sleeping guitarist.

"Dude..." Speed mumbled, completely confused.

"Thought you were... Angel."

"No." Jamie said firmly, quickly getting off the bed.

"Although... there was a definite resemblance." Wally joked.

"Heard her voice..." Speed added sleepily.

"Yes. You did." Jude agreed, thinking.

"_This actually works perfectly..."_

"And you need to hear what else she's saying."

Unobtrusively, she pressed a button on her cell phone. But it stayed quiet.

"Don't hear anything..." Speed murmured, turning over and closing his eyes.

"No! Don't go back to sleep!" Kat yelled, reaching over to shake him. Jude slipped over to the side and quickly texted Tommy.

Across the hall, Tommy sipped his champagne, desperately wishing for something stronger. Angel was definitely the most vapid, annoying girl he had ever met. She alternated between bragging about herself and shamelessly coming on to him.

A funny feeling swept over him as he realized how familiar it all was.

"_So desperate... So obvious... Pathetic! But she's no different than so many other girls I've been with... It never bothered me before... But she's just like the others..."_

"_All... except one."_

"Tommy..." Angel sang out in her sweetest voice, tearing his thoughts away from Jude.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Absolutely!" he insisted, but she knew better.

"_Of course, you weren't! You were thinking of her! But that won't last! Not with me around..."_

"That's how I knew you'd like more champagne!" Tommy added quickly.

"Ooh, yes!" Angel cooed in his ear, as he poured it.

"So..." she whispered, sliding closer to him- practically crawling into his lap.

Desperately, Tommy grabbed his glass and drained it. But he could only delay the inevitable for so long.

"So..." Angel murmured seductively, moving her lips towards his.

"_Help!"_

As if by magic, his phone rang.

"_Time to be your 21."_ he thought, never more grateful to hear Jude's ringtone.

"I'd just better... get this." he said, moving over towards the window and reading his girlfriend's message.

"Something wrong?" Angel cooed, not really caring.

"No." Tommy said smoothly, adjusting the settings on his phone, causing it to beep loudly.

"Ow! You're hurting my ears!" Angel whined.

"Sorry." he apologized, casually laying it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"You should get a better one!" Angel insisted, ignorant that Tommy's I-phone was the newest and best model- not yet even available in the stores.

"Maybe..." he replied noncommitally.

"That horrid noise... sounds just like Speed!" Angel said nastily, alcohol loosening her tongue.

"_Perfect"_

Tommy checked his high-tech phone to insure it was working properly. Now, it was.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Oh... you know. Speed's so loud and obnoxious!"

"You think so?" Tommy asked innocently. "But I thought you liked him."

"Please!" Angel sneered.

"So, what were you doing with him?"

"Well... the guy practically begged to take me out! So, why shouldn't I take advantage of an opportunity like that!"

"Didn't you?" Angel said knowingly. Tommy's past was no secret.

"Yes..." he reluctantly admitted, hiding his discomfort. But Angel would not have seen it anyway.

"See? We're exactly alike..." Angel purred, sidling over towards him again.

"So, where were we?"

"_Where are they?"_ Tommy wondered desperately as Angel inched closed.

Across the hall, Speed was finally fully awake- and totally stunned.

"Shock therapy, anyone." Jude said softly, as Speed mumbled.

"What's happening... I thought I heard..."

"You did." Jude said, handing Speed her phone. His face reddened when he saw what was on the screen.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"My suite." Jude said sadly.

"Let's go!" Speed insisted, leaping out of bed, grabbing Jude's hand, and dragging her out the door.

"Wait!" Kat yelled, taking Jamie's trenchcoat and throwing it over Speed's pajamas.

"Don't go in like that!"

Speed just nodded before rushing out. Jude followed, taking out her key card and thrusting open her suite's door.

"Slut!" she screamed disgustedly at the sight of Angel sitting comfortably in Tommy's lap.

"Well... look who's here." Angel replied calmly, taking another drink of champagne.

"I warned you..." she said smugly to Jude. "Said you would never be enough for him!"

"And now, you know I was right."

"Angel? What's going on?" Speed asked.

"Come on, Speed." Angel remarked disdainfully.

"I think it's pretty obvious." Jude said furiously, playing her part perfectly.

"Oh, yes." Angel said, tightening her grip on Tommy.

"I'm trading up. So's your ex-boyfriend here." she sneered at Jude.

"Aren't I right, Little Tommy Q?"

Her use of his hated nickname sent Tommy over the edge. He jumped up, throwing Angel off his lap onto the floor, where she landed on her butt.

"No. You're dead wrong!" Jude smiled.

"The name is Tom Quincy. And don't ever call me "Little Tommy Q"!" he barked at the girl now lying on the carpet.

"Busted!" Jude announced triumphantly, reaching over and showing Angel her phone.

"You bitch! You set me up!" Angel realized.

"You set yourself up! We just made sure Speed found out about it!" Jude retorted.

"Whatever!" Angel said carelessly, tossing her hair defiantly as she stood up.

"None of you is worth it!"

Speed watched silently as she walked towards the door. Suddenly, he screamed.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yes" she replied, surprised.

"Are you dyslexic?"

"No. Why?"

"Because you've got everything backwards!" he finished, adding. "I can't believe I wasted any time on you! You're the one who's not good enough for me. Not even close!"

"Screw you!"

"You wish!" Speed answered cooly. "But I don't do trash."

"Actually..." Jude mumbled, but quickly shut up as Angel walked out.

Across the hall, Jamie, Kat, Wally and Kyle had opened their door, so they could see what was happening.

"Sayonara, slut!" Kat yelled.

"Bye, bye, bimbo!" Jamie added, as she disappeared.

"Toodles!" Wally chimed in, as everyone else looked at him strangely.

"Hey, it was all I could think of!" he defended himself.

The foursome ran into Jude and Tommy's suite. Speed was sitting dejectedly on the couch.

"Speed?" Jude asked, concerned about his increasingly pale face.

"Are you okay?"

"No"

Speed slumped further down on the couch, as the reality of what just happened sank in.

"I just... can't believe it."

"I'm sorry." Jude told him.

"We all are." Jamie added, as Kat, Wally and Kyle nodded.

"She was so... not who I thought she was..." Speed mumbled sadly, with tears in his eyes.

Tommy watched Speed carefully, as if seeing him for the first time. In a way, he was.

"_He's not who I thought he was either... not just a pain in the ass! He's got feelings, too..."_

"_Stopping now, before I hurl! But still..."_

"I'm sorry too." Tommy found himself saying, surprising himself- and everyone else.

Speed just stared at him, as he continued.

"She totally used you. You don't deserve that..."

"Thanks."

"Tommy's right, you know." Jude added. "She knew how much you cared about her and totally took advantage!"

"That's so wrong!" Kat commented.

"Speed... What can we do to help?" Jamie offered now.

"Some breakfast?" Kyle suggested.

"Thanks. But no thanks." Speed said morosely. "I think I just... need to be alone for a while."

"Sure"

"Just yell if you want anything." Jude said.

Speed just nodded and went back to his own suite. Wally and Kyle followed, to keep an eye on him. Everyone was worried. They had never seen Speed look more depressed.

"That was pretty ugly." Jude remarked to Tommy, Jamie and Kat.

"Yeah". Tommy agreed, sitting down besides her.

"He won't eat. That's serious." Kat added.

"He'll be okay." Jamie reassured everyone.

"Yes. Eventually." Jude added, knowing just how hard Speed took these things.

"We'll just have to try to keep him busy. Find something to take his mind off her..."

The perfect opportunity for that presented itself just an hour later. As agreed, Jude and Tommy went with Jamie and Kat for brunch downstairs to pay off their "bet" from the football game. In the middle of their meal, Kat left to answer a phone call.

She returned to the table completely upset.

"It's a total disaster!" she announced.

"What is?" Jude asked.

"My show! The one scheduled for tomorrow morning! My models just bailed on me!"

"Can't you get someone else?" Jamie suggested

"Who!"

"There must be a lot of girls at your school..."

"Oh, there are!" Kat sniped. "But they'd look pretty silly in these clothes! This show is menswear."

"Menswear, huh?" Jude said, as she and Kat exchanged a meaningful look

"Sounds like a job for SME... Might get Speed out of the dumps!"

"Yeah..." Kat agreed. "Except I need five models..."

Jude and Kat exchanged another look. They then turned to Jamie and Tommy.

"No!" Jamie panicked.

"No." Tommy said, more calmly, but just as firmly.

"Why not?" Kat insisted.

"Because..." Jamie struggled.

"You've modeled for me before..." Kat pleaded.

"You can't just leave her hanging now." Jude added.

Jamie sighed. He knew that he was beaten. When Jude and Kat teamed up, he always was.

"Ok. I'm in."

"Good!" Jude smiled, then turned to Tommy. She stared into his eyes for just a minute.

"Ok." Tommy agreed, knowing it was pointless to argue now. Especially since Jude had her ways of repaying him for these "favors"...

"Good" Jude repeated.

"We'll just get you fitted." Kat said, as Tommy signaled for the check. He then went to pay it. Jamie then excused himself, leaving the two girls alone.

"Kat... about this show..." Jude remembered. "Isn't it..."

"Yes." Kat confirmed, grinning naughtily. "I had the U of NY swim team all lined up..."

"So now, instead, it's Wally, Kyle, Speed, Jamie and Tommy. In those... uh..."ensembles"?"

"Yeah..."

Jude and Kat burst out laughing.

"Poor guys have absolutely no idea what they're in for!"

Author's note 2: Coming soon in Chapter 26... Wally, Kyle, Jamie, Speed and Tommy shake their stuff on the "Kat-walk"... Too sexy?


	26. NYC, New York School Of Design

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 26: NYC, New York School Of Design

Author's Note: Wow! It really is nice to be back on... and know that so many of you still remember this story. Welcome also to the "next generation" of new readers! Thanks as always to those who reviewed... vicki86, driver picks the music, duckie2011, thatgirl2006, CrzyBedwardShipper, WildfireLover15, pwbhswriter 2009, 101ISFAN, tommys21, charley07, and love2burn4tim.

Oh- Songs in this chapter are "Angel" by John Secada, "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred and "Vogue" by Madonna.

Chapter 26: NYC, New York School Of Design

Brunch over, Jude and Kat headed back upstairs to talk to the SME boys about the fashion show.

Two of them needed no convincing.

"Anything for the cause!" Kyle said cooly, as Wally just nodded.

Jude wasn't fooled.

"You mean, anything for the chicks!"

"Of course!" Wally confessed sheepishly.

"Fashion school. Crawling with hotties! Right?" Kyle asked Kat.

"Right!" she answered quickly, knowing that would clinch the deal.

Satisfied, Wally and Kyle then turned knowingly to Tommy and Jamie.

"And you two... are doing this show also?"

"Why would you think that?" Jamie replied evasively

"Whipped!" Wally squealed, slapping Kyle's hand.

"Whatever!" Tommy remarked, irritated. Jude quickly changed the topic.

"Let's go ask Speed... How's he doing?"

"We don't know." Kyle told her, pointing towards the bedroom

"He's been locked up in there all day.."

"He's been inside all day?" Jude asked, worried.

"Yes. The only thing going in and out of there is room service." Wally said seriously. "He's had a waiter on call all day."

"At least, he's eating." Kat remarked. "That's got to be a good sign."

"I guess we'll find out." Jude replied, walking over to Speed's door and knocking.

"Speed?"

He didn't answer. She knocked again.

"Speed!" she yelled louder.

He still didn't answer.

"What do you suppose he's doing in there?" Kat asked.

"We're finding out." Jude announced. "We're going in."

"Don't worry. If you're not out by nightfall, we'll send a rescue team!" Jamie quipped.

"Promise?" Kat said nervously as Jude thrust open the door, dragging her inside.

What they saw in that bedroom was indeed scary. Speed sat on the beige carpet, still wearing his "Ninja" pajamas and surrounded by a dozen food-stained plates. He looked completely depressed, as he strummed his guitar and sang.

"And I..."

"I tried to forget you."

"But the light in your eyes..."

"Still shines."

"Like an Angel."

"A spirit that won't... let me go!"

"Won't let go..." Speed wailed.

"Ok." Jude said firmly.

"_Enough's enough!"_

He looked up at her, surprised

"Didn't hear you come in."

"Well, we knocked. But you didn't answer." Jude told him.

"Sorry to crash your pity party."

"You aren't invited!" Speed snapped, turning back to his guitar.

"Come on, Speed!" Jude pleaded. "You know that bitch isn't worth it!"

"She doesn't deserve you." Kat added.

"That's just it!" Speed exploded.

"Who does "deserve me"! Every girlfriend I have is meaner than the last! They all treat me like crap and I'm sick of it!"

"Maybe... you need to be a little pickier." Jude said carefully.

"Pickier?" Speed replied, puzzled.

"Don't give your heart away so easily. Take your time." she advised him.

"I guess... you would know." Speed said softly, realizing.

"_She and Squinty... waited years for each other..."_

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." he said quietly..

"Ok." Jude agreed, looking at Kat.

"Because... We've got just the thing to take your mind off your troubles!" she announced excitedly.

"Nothing will help!" Speed moaned dramatically. But both Kat and Jude saw the telling gleam in his eye.

"Oh... I'm not so sure..." Jude teased.

"I need another hot male model for my show tomorrow!" Kat smiled.

"No!" he yelled automatically.

"The place will be full of beautiful women." Kat promised shamelessly.

"No." Speed repeated- but far less strongly.

"I'm no good for anyone."

"Speed. That's so not true." Jude told him.

"Yes. It is!"

"Come on, Speed. Do it for me!" Kat pleaded. "We've been friends since the fifth grade!"

"Friends!" Speed protested, remembering.

"You threw your lunch bag at me."

"You put a frog in it!" Kat retorted.

Speed laughed.

"I did do that, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Kat confirmed.

"Hit me right in head!" he groaned.

"You had it coming!" Jude grinned.

"That was eight years ago." Speed remarked.

"So. Make it up to me now." Kat said sweetly.

"You'd look so hot on the "Kat-walk"." Jude baited him.

"Kat-walk! I like that!" Speed finally smiled.

"So, is that a yes?" Kat said hopefully.

"Yes!" Speed agreed, jumping up.

"I need a shower. Then, I'm all yours! Do with me what you will!"

"_Don't worry. We will." _

Satisfied, Jude and Kat returned to the living room. While Speed cleaned himself up, they measured the other "models".

"Suck it in!" Kyle yelled at Wally, as Kat wrapped her tape measure around his waist.

"I am!" Wally protested, flattening his stomach.

"Well, if that's the best you can do..." Jamie remarked, as Speed strutted in, wearing only a towel, singing.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt... so sexy!"

"Absolutely!" Kat agreed, thinking of his outfits for the show. Quickly, she cornered him with the tape measure.

After obtaining the needed "dimensions"for all five guys, Jude and Kat left them, retreating to Jude's suite to alter their clothes.

"Think they can manage without us?" Kat giggled.

"Barely!" Jude laughed.

While they worked, Kat explained the show's importance.

"There's a five thousand dollar scholarship at stake. Plus, the chance to produce my line."

"That's huge." Jude agreed, handing Kat a pair of sharp scissors, before adding.

"But I don't see how you could lose. This stuff's amazing! Who could beat it?"

"Marni Klein." Kat said, savagely slicing fabric.

"Her!" Jude snorted. Kat had told her about their rivalry, which began the first day of school.

"Yeah..." Kat admitted. "She's a freak! But a talented one!"

"But, you've got a secret weapon..." Jude smiled.

"SME"

"And "Little Tommy Q"" Kat agreed, reaching for one of his "outfits" and showing it to Jude.

"Not so little..." Jude giggled, touching the garment "But that certainly is!"

"_Can't wait to see it on him!"_

A few hours- and a lot of girl talk later, Kat's work was done. She then left with Jamie to finish preparing for her big show. Wally and Kyle left soon after, with Speed, who had recovered enough to accompany them to "Brother's Barbecue" for dinner.

"So..." Tommy smiled provocatively, as he led Jude back into their bedroom.

"Looks like it's just... you and me."

"_Finally!"_

"Guess so." Jude whispered. "What did you have in mind."

"How about I... show you."

Tommy's plan for their last night in NY included dinner at an upscale Thai restaurant, then a trip down to Greenwich Village, to hear live music at a small club. Tommy knew the owner, who naturally gave them "VIP" treatment. The band was really good, and invited them to perform a few numbers, which they did. After a long, very fun night, Jude and Tommy finally returned to the hotel at 3:00 AM and fell passionately into bed.

Just three hours later, a loud screeching noise woke them.

"What the..." Tommy cursed repeatedly, struggling to shut off the alarm clock.

"Kat's show..." Jude reminded him sleepily. "Have to be there at 8:00."

"How do you shut this damn thing off!" Tommy demanded.

"Dunno..." Jude mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Screw it!" Tom yelled, throwing the clock against the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed, bolting up in bed.

"Sorry, sweetheart." he instantly apologized, pulling her close to him.

"It's ok." she assured him. "At least, now we're awake."

"Barely..." Tommy mumbled, stumbling towards the coffeemaker.

Several strong cups and a steamy shower later, they managed to pull themselves together enough to head out. As the bellhops loaded all their luggage into their sleek black limousine, Jude and Tommy tumbled into the car, still exhausted.

"Sure we've got everything." Jude mumbled, snuggling happily against her boyfriend.

"Absolutely." Tom agreed.

He gave the driver the address of Kat's school and the car sped off. The couple fell asleep again, waking only when they arrived at the design college. Following their careful directions, they headed to the left, where the dressing rooms were located.

Kat was already there, pacing the long linoleum hallway, obviously very nervous.

"We're here!" Jude called out soothingly.

"We're ready." Tommy groaned, looking anything but.

However, Tommy's zombie-like appearance didn't concern Kat right now. Her face froze and she screamed.

"Did you forget something?"

"No." Tommy assured her. "All our stuff's in the car."

"Were we supposed to bring something?" Jude asked.

"Yes!" Kat exploded.

"SME!"

Jude's face fell.

"Oh, fritter..."

"You don't know where they are!"

"Um... no."

"How could you lose them!" Kat demanded.

"Too easily." Tommy replied honestly- if unwisely.

Kat glared furiously at them.

"Relax. We'll find them." Jude promised, reaching for her phone.

Quickly, she dialed Speed's number. When he didn't answer, she tried Kyle's and then Wally's phones. None of them picked up,

"Or... not." Jude said guiltily.

"You've got to find them!" Kat was panicking now.

"We will." Jude promised, as Tommy took her phone and made one more call.

"The hotel manager is looking for them." he announced. "He'll find them and send them right over."

"Meanwhile..." Kat had calmed down enough to re-focus on her show. She turned to Tommy.

"We need to get you ready."

As Kat led him away, Jude held her phone, praying for it to ring.

"Ok... Don' t panic..." she told herself.

"They knew we were leaving today. They've got to be at the hotel... somewhere. Right?"

"But this is Speed, Kyle and Wally we're talking about..."

Finally, the phone rang and Jude snapped it open.

"Yes? You did. What? Where? Thank you."

Triumphantly, she strode into the dressing room. Jamie and Tommy sat next to each other, as Kat's friends worked on them.

"Watch the hair." Tommy warned the young girl powdering his forehead.

"Yeah. It's a national treasure!" Jamie quipped. "Insured for several million dollars.".

"You should talk. Yours was blue just two years ago!"

"Three!" Jamie protested.

"Guys" Jude wisely interrupted them.

"SME?" Kat asked hopefully.

"Found!"

"Where?"

"Asleep in their suite the whole time."

"Figures" Tommy snorted.

"They'd just gotten in a half-hour ago... The hotel manager woke em', packed them up and shipped them over here."

"Shipped? What are they, packages?" Jamie joked.

"Apparently..." Tommy remarked, pointing towards the entrance. Their limo driver was walking towards them, with a still-sleeping Speed in his muscular arms. Two of the hotels' security staff followed, carrying Wally and Kyle.

Unceremoniously, they dumped the musicians on the nearest couch.

"Can't wake em'" the driver announced gruffly.

"Surprise!" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Where the hell were you!" Kat screamed in their faces. Her hysteria managed to rouse them.

"Sleepin..." Wally mumbled.

"Hey, if someone hadn't left us back at the hotel, we'd have been here!" Speed said defensively

"Touche." Jamie said, as Tommy glared at him, then Speed.

"So, it's our fault."

"If the pipe fits, smoke it!" Speed sneered.

Tommy had had enough.

"If you guys were downstairs when you were supposed to be, you'd have been here on time"

"You're the manager." Speed said coldly. "Isn't that your job?".

"Manager. Not mother." Tommy told him.

"Tommy. Not mommy." Jamie quipped.

"Guys..." Kat pleaded, as the stagehand announced.

"Thirty minutes!"

"Can we please do this later?" Jude hissed.

"Done" Tommy agreed, as Speed cheered

"Bring it on!"

"Put it on!" Kat ordered, thrusting a hanger at him

Somehow, everyone was dressed and ready to go by showtime. The stagehand now called

"Five minutes!"

"Five minutes!" Kat shrieked nervously.

"Five minutes!" Speed said gleefully, stretching out on the couch, his long legs sticking out from beneath his white cotton model's robe.

"I can catch some ZZZ's"

"Good idea, dude." Kyle agreed, as he and Wally reclined besides him.

"No! Don't go back to sleep!" Kat pleaded, as Jude thrust hot cups of strong coffee at them.

"Keep pouring!" Kat insisted.

"Nice!" a nasal voice intoned. It belonged to a very skinny girl in tight designer jeans, walking over in five-inch Manolo heels. She shot the group a satisfied look as she tossed her expensively highlighted shinny dark hair over one shoulder.

Instinctively, Jude recognized her, even before Kat said her name.

"Marni"

"Just came by to see... how you were doing." Marni replied with syrupy sweetness. "Heard... not so well. That your models were "missing".

"You heard wrong then." Kat replied cheerfully, pointing to the couch. The coffee had finally worked, and Speed, Wally and Kyle were now awake.

"SME?" her rival said, disbelieving.

"Yes. Old friends of mine!" Kat boasted, as Marni's eyes fell on her other models.

"Little Tommy Q?"

"Yes. Thanks to Jude."

"Kat's my best friend." Jude said smugly, wiping the smirk off the other girl's face.

"I see..."

"Places!" the stagehand announced.

"If you'll excuse us..." Kat said, ushering everyone towards the stage. "We've got a show to do."

"Break a leg, sweetie." Marni called out, as they left.

Kat didn't bother thanking her.

"So, that's the QBB?" Jude remarked.

"Queen Bee Bitch. Yeah." Kat smiled, and squeezed Jude's hand.

Completely satisfied, they watched Jamie, Wally, Kyle, Speed and Tommy shed their robes.

"She's toast!"

Onstage, the dean of the school was announcing Kat.

"And now... the final presenter in Freshman Fall Fashion Week... Kat Benton!"

All signs of fear disappeared as Kat stepped into the spotlight, scanning the very large and almost entirely female audience.

"_Naturally!"_

"Hi, everyone!" she beamed. "Welcome! It's my pleasure to be here today to show everyone my collection of men's luxury loungewear. For the man who has everything... and isn't afraid to flaunt it!"

"So, without further ado, we present... "Kat-Attude!""

"First up is Jamie..."

Smiling nervously, he started down the runway.

"Preppy meets sexy in this classy ensemble! Jamie is wearing... a black satin smoking jacket and red and black satin pajama pants..."

"A necessity for the intellectual hottie!" Kat finished, as Jamie moved back upstage and the next model stepped out.

"Next, we have Wally..." Kat began.

Blushing, he started walking down the "kat-walk" as his outfit was described.

"Casual and luxe come together in this outfit! Wally is wearing red velvet pajama pants, paired with a white cotton tank top. A red "Santa" hat makes this a perfect holiday gift!"

"Gives new meaning to the phrase "Ho, Ho, Ho!"" Jamie whispered to Jude backstage.

"He wishes!" Speed added.

"Guys! Shut it!" Jude hissed as Tommy moved forward to take his turn. Jude stepped over to him, smiling as she watched the muscles in his perfectly cut, bare chest ripple with every movement. Her eyes traveled downwards, to the deep blue silk pants riding low on his lean hips.

Reluctantly, she slipped a matching deep blue silk robe, with its' faint silver paisley pattern over his shoulders. Leaving it open, she teasingly traced her hands over his skin, letting them linger there as she dropped a quick, but passionate kiss on his lips.

"Break a leg..." she whispered, ignoring Speed's gagging noises, as Kat announced.

"Up next is someone you all know..."

Confidently, Tommy stepped into the spotlight. Pandemonium erupted as the female audience screamed hysterically at the mere sight of him.

"Tom Quincy!" Kat yelled.

Just mentioning his name made the women even crazier. Their cries grew louder and several threw themselves onto the runway, and had to be pried away by their security guards, Jude had wisely asked them to stay around for the show.

Once the fans were pried off the stage, making it safe, Tommy sauntered down the runway slowly and expertly, as Kat described his clothing.

"Thank you, Tommy." she said, as he left the "kat-walk", to the disappointed sighs of the audience.

Backstage, Jude hugged him.

"Doing great!" she murmured.

"Happy?" he asked seductively.

"Not yet..." she answered coyly, reaching for a tiny piece of fabric.

"Not till you put this on..."

"Jude..."

"Tell you what... You put this on now... and later I'll show you... something Kat made me."

"Something... smaller than this?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Maybe..."

Satisfied, Tommy went off to change. Onstage, Kyle now strolled the runway.

"Kyle is wearing khaki silk lounge pants, with a matching muscle T." Kat told everyone.

He swivelled, to start back up the "kat-walk". But the sudden spin dislodged his safari hat, sending it flying through the air like a frisbee. Expertly, Kyle caught it, tipping it to the crowd, before putting it back on his head and disappearing backstage.

"Beat that!" he boasted to Speed, who was up next.

"No problem!" Speed boasted.

"Watch out, ladies! Cause here I come!"

Speed's appearance onstage caused the women to start screaming again. The security guards stood by, ready for action as Kat announced.

"And now... let's give it up for Speed!"

He breathed deeply, trying to stay relaxed as the lights beamed down on him.

"_So hot... It's not usually this hot..."_

Backstage, Wally and Kyle were saying the same thing. They were emptying large cups of ice-cold water as fast as Jude could fill them.

"It's murder out there." Wally groaned, accepting another refill from Jude.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Jamie remarked, watching the sweat drip off his friends' half-naked bodies.

"Must be all that coffee you drank." Jude said, logically.

"Must be." Kyle agreed.

They stared through the heavy curtains to watch Speed onstage. Sweat beaded his muscled chest. However, his fans didn't seem to mind, as he sashayed up and down the runway, wearing just black silk lounge pants with a guitar emblem on one hip. He had the audience on their feet, cheering as loud as they could.

However, he was grateful to step backstage, and get away from the blazing heat.

"Thanks!" Speed told Jude, accepting the towel and the glass of water she gave him. Speed finished the drink quickly, without tasting it.

"It's so hot out there..."

"Wally and Kyle said that, too" Jude remarked, handing him his next outfit. His eyes lit up.

"Love it!" he squealed gleefully, snatching it from her and running off.

Onstage, Kat announced the next part of her show.

"And now for something... completely different."

She paused dramatically, as Jamie made his entrance, clad only in a pair of white boxer shorts, with "dollar bills" printed all over them.

Eagerly, Kat described Jamie's clothes to the admiring audience. Their enthusiasm stayed high as Wally took his turn, now stripped down to red velvet boxers, with the "Santa" hat still on his head.

Jude wasn't paying any attention to him. Her eyes were solely on Tommy, as he stepped up behind her.

"Nice..." she said breathlessly. "Very... nice."

He shot her his sexiest smile, then sauntered out. Their bodyguards were on high alert as Tommy paraded up and down the "kat-walk".

"Tommy is wearing a pair of deep blue silk boxers, adorned with scattered silver stars." Kat told the awed crowd.

"For the man who only wants the best!" she managed to yell above the screaming women.

"Well now... that's true enough." Jude greeted him as he stepped backstage... and handed him another pair of boxers, even skimpier than the ones he was wearing.

"And I have it... now." Tommy said to her, with a meaningful look that made her quiver.

"Just don't forget... your promise." he warned seductively, as he went to change.

Onstage, it was Kyle's turn again. The drummer was now pale and shaky as he paraded up and down the runway in just his brightly colored, Haiwian print silk boxers. Backstage, Wally didn't look any better, nor did Speed, who staggered out to take the next turn on the "kat-walk"

"What's wrong with them?" Jude asked Tommy. "They look ready to pass out!"

Tommy nodded. He had enough experience to know exactly what their problem was.

"Jude..."

He whispered it in her ear.

"No!" she protested in disbelief. "They couldn't be!"

"They are"

"But... that's impossible..."

"They are." Tommy repeated, now positive, as he watched Wally and Kyle slump over on the couch.

"How..."

"Don't know." Tommy admitted.

"What can we do?" Jude asked him.

"Nothing" he answered, as Speed worked the runway. The audience didn't notice how pale and weak he was and how he wobbled on the "kat-walk". They were too focused on how hot he looked in his white boxers with pink and red hearts on them.

"For a real heartbreaker!" Kat announced, as he staggered offstage.

"Are you going to make it?" Jude asked, handing him his final outfit. "You've got one more turn."

"No problem." Speed's words were slurred, as he grabbed a gold, sequined piece of fabric.

"Sweet!"

Jude crossed her fingers as Jamie finished his final turn onstage, modeling Kat's "Horny Devil" boxers. Tommy followed, thrilling the audience in his heavy black satin "biker" shorts, with strategically placed zippers on the sides.

"Oh... no!" Jude muttered, as the now-obviously drunk Wally and Kyle headed for the runway, while a classic "Madonna" song played.

"Vogue!" Wally squealed.

"Strike a pose!" an inebriated Speed yelled.

His bandmates were only too happy to comply. Onstage, Wally and Kyle posed for the audience, their hands framing their faces, as Madonna's did in the video. Then, they chanted loudly:

"Kurt Cobain... Al Capone... Mick Jagger... Fred Flintstone!"

"Darius would be so proud!" Jamie snorted, thinking of their rap star- turned manager.

"Not!" Jude laughed, as Kat covered her microphone and hissed.

"Guys!"

Her outburst quieted them and she could begin describing their clothes.

"Both Wally and Kyle are wearing 100 silk boxers. Wally's has a design of cards on them and Kyle with a dice motif."

"For a man who's a real player!" Kat hyped, again covering her microphone and whispering to her models.

"Move! Stop bugging out!"

But they misunderstood.

"Jitterbug!" Kyle screeched.

He and Wally began dancing down the "kat-walk".

"No..." Jude muttered offstage, watching as Kyle jumped into Wally's outstretched arms. Somehow, the bass player managed to catch him, and swing him around.

The audience was laughing. But no one was enjoying this more than Kat's nemesis, Marni Klein.

"_It worked!!"_

She gloated as Kyle and Wally continued dancing in their underwear.

"Thank you, Wally and Kyle!" Kat said sharply, as they finally danced offstage.

"We rocked!" Kyle announced.

"Dude! Beat that!" Wally challenged Speed, who would be closing the show.

"Don't worry! I will!" he boasted shamelessly, shrugging off his white model's robe.

"Speed..." Jude pleaded, seeing the glazed look in his eyes.

"Don't go out there!"

"What!" Speed protested, glancing down at his boxers.

"Waste this? I don't think so!"

"Speed..." Jude protested vainly, as he stepped out, light reflecting off his gold sequined shorts.

To Jude's relief, he just stood there, as Kat described his outfit. When she signaled him, he turned around, revealing the word "Rockstar" written in black sequins on his cute golden butt. The audience was screaming louder than they ever had as he rounded the runway, reaching the end quickly.

"Looks like he'll make it." Jude said, relieved.

But she spoke too soon...

Speed suddenly turned, bent over and executed a perfect cartwheel.

"Thank you, Speed!" Kat said desperately.

"All those years of gymnastics finally paid off!" Jamie said knowingly, as Wally and Kyle cheered drunkenly.

"Go Speed! Go Speed!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. Speed maneuvered into a handstand, then began another cartwheel.

Except, in his drunken state, he misjudged the space. He flew offstage, crashing into a girl in the front row, and landing with his head in her lap.

"Hi!" he smiled, looking into her pretty blue eyes.

"_She's cute!"_

"Hi!" the dazzled girl replied happily.

"_He's cute!"_

"And... that's our show!" Kat said quickly, and thanked everyone for coming.

Her calm facade evaporated completely as soon as she got backstage and could confront SME.

"I trusted you guys!" she screamed. "And you ruined my show!"

"No, Kitty-kat!". Speed slurred.

"Yes. You did."

"Actually, you did that on your own. With those crap designs!" Marni announced happily.

"SME's stupid antics suited them perfectly!"

"And what do you know about that?" Kat insisted knowingly.

"Kat." Tommy advised, indicating Speed, Wally and Kyle, now passed out on the couch.

"They're drunk."

"How?" Kat accused Marni.

"Dunno." Marni said innocently- as her perfectly manicured fingers tapped on a silver flask.

"You got them drunk..." Kat said confusedly, not seeing how that was possible. But Jude was quicker. She took a quick sip from the water pitcher she had been serving SME from.

"Taste!" she said, passing it to her friend. Kat's eyes flashed murderously as soon as she did.

"Vodka. 90 proof!" Marni smirked proudly.

"You'd think they'd have tasted in..." Kat wondered.

"Not the way they were gulping it down!" Jude replied.

"You used that water for their coffee too!" Marni gloated.

"You'll pay for this!" Kat threatened.

"No. You will!" Marni retorted. "When I get the scholarship! And start selling my designs!"

Kat lunged towards Marni, but Jude grabbed her and held her back, noting the tall woman entering the room.

"Dean Mitchell" Kat's voice was shaky.

"I... can explain."

"And you will!" the dean answered ominously.

"Explain exactly how you came up with such a brilliant idea!"

"Brilliant?" Kat echoed.

"The dancing... and the gymnastics! Made the show fun! The perfect way to show off your creative and original designs! Very Betsy Johnson!"

"Yes..." Kat agreed.

"We're awarding you the scholarship! And the chance to produce "Kat-Attude"!"

"Congratulations!" the dean finished, shaking Kat's hand and walking away.

"Awesome!" Jude squealed, hugging her friend, as Marni stalked off in an angry huff!

"That's great." Tommy said sincerely.

"I never doubted it!" Jamie announced, before he kissed her.

"Wow!" Kat said, stunned.

"I know, my kisses are amazing!" Jamie joked.

"I just don't believe it!"

"It's true." Jude smiled.

"And I'm taking you all to lunch to celebrate!" Kat replied.

"I wish we could." Tommy told her. "But we've got a concert tonight."

"Raincheck?" Jude asked.

"Definitely!"

"We really need to get going." Tommy insisted.

They turned around to look at Wally, Kyle and Speed, all unconscious on the couch.

"They're completely smashed!" Jude announced. "And now, we have to put them on a plane..."

"And have them functional by tonight..." Tommy added.

They groaned.

They knew they'd have their hands full on the flight home.


	27. The Road To Vancouver

Where The Next Road Goes

Chapter 27: The Road To Vancouver

Author's Note: Hey there! Bet many of you have given up on me... and this!

Well, the bad news is that I lost my job... the good news is now I have time to work on this...

Ironically, this chapter is inspired by a day I spent at my last job, volunteering at a fund raising golf tournament at a posh country club. While it took eons to write, it's been bouncing around in my head for a while...

Anyway, it hasn't been that long! You guys know the drill... review, review! I could use the cheering up...

Oh and a disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing against "preppy people"... But they sure give SME some trouble here... Or will SME have the last laugh?

Chapter 27: The Road To Vancouver

Jude and Tommy quickly said goodbye to Kat and Jamie. Their extra morning in NY had put them behind schedule. There was no time to lose if they were going to make it to Vancouver in time for that night's concert.

They settled into the back of the limousine, the door closing behind them.

"Wait!" Jude cried out, seeing that she and Tommy were the only ones in the car. She didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"We can't forget..."

"No problem." Tommy's smile was smug, as he motioned to the large open space behind them.

Jude swivelled, peering over the back of the seat.

Wally and Kyle lay, motionless and unconscious, on top of a pile of suitcases. Their driver now brought out Speed and dumped him next to them, then slammed the back door shut.

"Remind me to give him a big tip!" Tommy whispered in Jude's ear.

"Huge!" Jude agreed, happily curling up against him.

"_Alone at last!"_

Their peace continued uninterrupted on the flight back to Canada. Again, Wally, Speed and Kyle had to be carried onto the plane. The only difference was that this time they were strapped into seats, rather than deposited in the luggage bins.

"Regulations..." Tommy mused regretfully, as SME's snores grew louder.

"_Too bad!"_

Incredibly, Wally, Kyle and Speed continued sleeping for the entire plane trip and did not even wake when Otis, their tour bus driver, slid them into their bunks on the tour bus.

"I don't believe it!" Tommy shook his head. "I've never seem them sleep this much."

"They usually don't." Jude clarified. "But when they crash, they really crash. Usually after they've been drinking."

"Yes"

"That vodka knocked them out."

"Mmm" Tommy thought.

"_I'll have to remember that trick..."_

Happily, he let Jude lead him to their small room in the back, knowing that they didn't have much time until she had to start getting ready for her show that night. But they made the most of it, emerging just an hour before the bus was scheduled to arrive at the arena.

Speed, Wally and Kyle were still asleep.

"Unbelievable." Tommy marveled.

Jude was more upset.

"It's like they were poisoned or something!"

"_I can certainly understand the temptation!" _Tommy thought, thinking of all the trouble Jude's backup band always caused.

"Tommy!" his girlfriend scolded, perfectly reading his thoughts.

"Sorry, sweetheart.". He smiled easily at her.

"Just help me wake them up! We've got a show to do!"

Together, they shook Wally, and then Kyle. It took considerable effort, but Jude and Tommy finally managed to rouse them. SME's bassist and drummer both sat up, moaning, and rubbing their eyes.

Speed, however, was another story. No amount of poking or prodding could wake him.

"Plan B" Jude said, determinedly moving towards the kitchen. Seconds later, she was back with her weapon.

"Owww!" Speed wailed, as Jude poured icy cold water over his head. Tommy stood behind her, holding a second frosty glass in his hand.

"Whadja go and do that for?"

"We've got a show to do." Jude told him firmly. "You need to get your ass out of bed! Now!"

"Unless..." Tommy's smile was hopeful, as he held out the second- and even taller- glass.

Speed quickly weighed his options.

"I'm up!" he mumbled, dragging himself out of bed.

Reluctantly, Tommy put his glass down. Jude smiled when she saw his disappointed face.

"Next time." she promised sweetly, kissing his cheek. "You can have first crack at him."

"Yes." he agreed easily, knowing.

"_There will definitely be a next time!"_

Dressed in very wrinkled T-shirts and jeans, Wally, Kyle and Speed now staggered over to the kitchen table, still groaning.

"Get it together!" Tommy ordered unsympathetically.

"How about some ice cream?" Jude's suggestion was more practical.

But even that didn't help.

"My head!" Speed muttered in agony. "Something's really wrong with it..."

"No kidding!" Tommy snorted, unable to resist.

"Not helpful!" Jude replied, seeing how debilitated her band really was.

"Tommy!" she panicked. "They can't play like that!"

"No" he agreed.

"We've got to do something..."

Decisively, Tommy walked towards the refrigerator. Jude watched him, as he took out some eggs, and then reached into the cabinets for a few more items that she couldn't see. He then threw everything into the blender, and poured his concoction into three cups, which Jude helped him carry over to Speed, Wally and Kyle.

Speed saw them coming and screamed when he saw what was in their hands.

"You gonna dump that on my head too?"

"I will if you don't drink it! Now!" Jude threatened.

"Harrison, you'll pay for this." Speed mumbled, but smiled weakly when he saw the creamy liquid in the glass.

"Milkshake!"

Quickly, he guzzled his, encouraging Wally and Kyle to do the same.

His mood quickly changed when he tasted the drink.

"Dude! What the hell is that?"

"It's better if you don't know..." Tommy said mysteriously.

"Just finish it." Jude insisted. "We're on in less than two hours."

Obediently, he emptied his cup. Soon, he smiled.

"You know, I think it's working..."

Tommy's secret potion did indeed work. SME managed to perform with Jude that night. After another successful, sold-out show, they took their bows and joined Tommy in the green room for the requisite meet-and-greet.

Jude had just finished an interview when she saw one of the women take Tommy aside. She watched curiously as the beautiful blonde talked animatedly with her boyfriend, then gestured to a middle-aged, bald man.

Speed slipped over towards her, his eyes wide.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Jude answered. "He looks like something out of the Sopranos"

"Jude!" Speed exclaimed, frustrated.

"I didn't mean the dude. But maybe you do. Does Lord Squinty have a little competition?"

"None at all!" Jude said happily, as Tommy waved her over.

She quickly moved to join him, Speed pasted to her side.

"Jude... Speed..." Tommy said smoothly. "This is Mr. Fox. Owner of this arena"

He then turned to the blonde woman.

"And this is his wife."

"Gissele." the woman finished, taking Jude's hand.

"It's lovely to meet you."

Gissele then focused on Speed.

"And so exciting to meet you! My daughter is a huge fan. She has quite the crush on you."

"She does?" Speed asked, beaming. "That's great!"

"_If her daughter looks anything like her..."_

"I'd love to meet her." Speed added quickly. "Is she here?"

"Unfortunately, she had to leave. It is a school night."

"I see." Speed's face showed his disappointment.

"But tomorrow afternoon?" Gisselle Fox suggested.

"Yes."

"We'll be at the club all day." her husband reminded her.

"Well, then why don't you join us?"

"Sure." Speed easily agreed.

Mrs. Fox opened her chic Chanel purse and handed Speed a small white card.

"High Hills Country Club?" he said.

"You'll love it." she promised.

"Do you golf?" Mr. Fox asked.

"Um- Absolutely!" Speed replied.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow? All of you?" Gisselle now turned to Tommy and Jude.

"I'm sorry, but Jude has a photo shoot tomorrow morning." Tom announced.

"I do?" Jude said, surprised. "That wasn't on the schedule."

"It is now." Tommy smiled proudly.

"I got a call during the show. "Style" magazine wants to do a big feature on you. Interview, fashion spread and cover."

"Style..." Jude's voice was shocked. While she had done many photo shoots and interviews, she had never been profiled in that magazine. "Style" was her sister Sadie's favorite magazine, much more into fashion and beauty than entertainment. The women featured in it might be talented, but were always, always indisputably gorgeous.

Tommy's smile widened as he took in her reaction. His girlfriend still didn't realize how beautiful she was.

"Yes" he whispered softly.

"I just don't believe it."

"I do."

Gisselle's voice interrupted them.

"So we'll see you two later then? Come by the club for dinner?"

"It will have to be early. We have the show." Tommy warned them.

"No problem." Gisselle said smoothly, as her stone faced husband nodded.

"Tomorrow."

She glided away, her husband following obediently behind her.

"Beauty and the Beast." Speed quipped, unable to resist. Jude held back her laugh.

"Don't" she cautioned him. "That was really nice of her to invite us to the club."

"Yes" Speed said warily, reminding himself.

"_I'm done with all that. Done pretending to be... something I'm not."_

"Speed?" Jude asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"You seemed so far away..."

"I'm fine." Speed said quickly.

"Not planning to resurrect your polo shirts and khakis for the occasion?"

"Jude, please develop amnesia. Immediately." Speed shuddered, recalling his childhood.

"Aww... you were just so cute!" Jude teased.

"That was a long time ago. Long before I developed into the style icon you see now!"

"And look who's talking, Ms. Supermodel! Style Magazine!" Speed gave it right back to her, as Wally, Kyle and Tommy joined them.

"So, you don't want to go tomorrow?" Jude baited him.

"Of course I do." Speed insisted.

"The food in those clubs rocks!"

"_And Gisselle Fox's daughter? I bet she's pretty delicious too..."_

They left the arena. On the ride back to the hotel, Speed told Wally and Kyle about the plan for tomorrow.

"Sweet" Wally said, as Kyle just nodded.

"You know how to play golf?" Speed asked hopefully.

"No..."

"No prob!" Speed told them. "We'll practice up in our room. We got balls. We just need- um- that stick thingy..."

"It's called a club." Tommy snorted

"Dude! I got an umbrella!" Kyle said happily

"Perfect"

The SME boys planned their practice, which involved using Kyle's umbrella to hit balls into their garbage can.

"So glad I don't have to watch this." Tommy whispered to Jude.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Her smile was knowing.

"We might just all be surprised."

"Yeah. Surprised if they don't break anything."

_____________________________________________________________________

The next morning, while Tommy escorted Jude to her photo shoot, Kyle, Wally and Speed took a second limousine to High Hills country club. Their car drove further and further into the country, into increasingly lush and landscaped grounds.

A pair of large iron gates appeared, then swung open to let their limo pass through them. Wally's eyes opened wide and Kyle's jaw dropped. Even Speed was impressed.

A large white mansion quickly came into view.

"Welcome to lifestyles of the rich and richer." Speed announced in a snooty voice.

Minutes later, the car parked in front of the building.

"Ready?" Kyle asked.

"As I'll never be." Speed answered, following his friends out of the limo and into the mansion.

Inside, a slim, very pale man with shinny dark hair stood behind a highly polished antique mahogany desk. He raised an eyebrow as Wally, Kyle and Speed entered the room.

"And who are you?" he intoned nasally, not bothering to conceal his skepticism.

"Vincent Spiederman"

"Wally Robbins"

"Kyle Bateman"

"SME" Speed clarified cooly, perfectly mimicking the man's nasty voice. Wally and Kyle both snorted, but the man remained impassive, asking

"And what, exactly is an "SME"?"

"A rock band. One with a top ten single." Speed said proudly.

"I might have known." the man replied, eyeing the vintage rock T's and faded jeans the boys wore.

"Unfortunately, you are not suitably dressed for this establishment.

"Not suitably dressed..." Kyle's voice faded out. "But this is a Ramone's concert T. From the 80's. It's a classic."

"And these are my best jeans... They don't have any holes in them..." Wally remarked, as three other boys about their age walked by, all carrying golf clubs. They wore perfectly pressed khakis and izod shirts.

"Preppie alert!" Speed muttered.

"So..." the vampirish man drawled out, unable to keep the satisfaction from his voice. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to..."

"Is there a problem Smithers". Gisselle Fox glided over.

"Saved by the belle!" Speed whispered to Wally and Kyle.

"Not at all." Smithers now replied stiffly.

"I see you've met my guests." she added.

"Your guests. Of course."

"See that they get whatever they want today." Gisselle ordered. "You'll take care of that, won't you?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Fox"

"Fine, then"

Satisfied, she turned towards Speed, Wally and Kyle.

"How are you boys today?"

"Great!" Speed said.

"_Now that we've finally made it past Count Dracula..."_

"And how are you, Mrs. Fox?" he asked politely.

"Just fine." She smiled at them as she escorted them down the paneled hallway.

"The dining room is that way." she said, pointing to the left.

"I'm sure you would all like some breakfast."

"We would." Speed said, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice.

"Unfortunately, my husband's been detained on a business matter." Gisselle informed them "And I have a spa appointment."

"But I'm sure you can amuse yourselves for a while..."

"Absolutely." Speed promised.

"I'll see you boys later. Stay out of trouble." Gisselle laughed softly, as she walked away.

All three boys stared at her retreating backside.

"Nice" Kyle elbowed Wally.

"Dudes!" Speed spat out. "She's old enough to be..."

"Our mom? Not!" Kyle sneered.

"And age ain't nothing but a number." Wally grinned as they entered the dining room. "Just look at Jude and Squinty..."

"Please. Not when I'm eating." Speed snorted, as the threesome sat down at an empty table.

Seconds later, three beautiful girls ran over to them.

"OMG!!" the tallest and best-looking one giggled.

"You're SME!"

"Why, yes." Speed smiled flirtatiously into the girl's shimmering violet eyes.

"I'm Victoria. My friends call me Vix."

"And my friends call me Speed."

"We know. We know all about you..." Vix said suggestively, then added.

"These are my friends Ashley and Muffy."

Wally and Kyle then eagerly introduced themselves.

"Why don't you join us?"

The three girls sat down at SME's table. With a team of waiters quickly bringing them everything they could ask for- which, in fact, was pretty much everything on the menu, and the girls' company, Wally, Kyle and Speed were thrilled.

"Dude, I think we've died and gone to heaven!" Speed whispered to Kyle, over Vix's head.

But after only a few more minutes, the girls stood up.

"We've got to go. Tennis match." Vix explained sadly. "But we'll see you later. Right?"

"Sure!"

"Lunch. And then, maybe a swim?"

"Sounds good."

"See you later."

Hips swaying, the girls walked away.

"Cool!" Speed exclaimed.

"Not cool." a voice said behind him.

Speed turned around, to face a very angry guy about their own age. He was tall, dark haired, well-built and flanked by two of his friends. Speed recognized them as the preppie boys they had seen on the way in.

"_Obviously, not our biggest fans."_

"What's your damage" he demanded.

"Those are our girls you were talking to."

"Really?" Speed said cooly. "Funny. They didn't mention you."

"They don't need to." his rival insisted, adding.

"Everyone knows it. That is, everyone who matters."

"You did not just say..."

"Of course we did."

"It's on!" Kyle announced, jumping up besides Wally.

"Dudes." Speed said calmly, standing next to his friends. "There's no need to resort to violence."

"Smart boy." the tall one said condescendingly. "Knew you wouldn't want to be embarrassed."

"Oh, we don't." Speed smiled.

"You wouldn't want to take us on." said the blond guy in the white polo shirt.

"We rule this place!"

"Oh, you do?" Speed asked.

"Sure. There's not a competition we don't win. Every sport. Every time."

"Every sport?"

"Of course. Swimming. Tennis. Golf."

"Golf!" Speed snorted. "That's so not a sport. Any idiot could do that."

"Any idiot..." the tall guy said, smiling smugly at Speed.

"You wanna take me on?"

"Bring it on, butthead!" Speed said cheerfully.

"You and me. 18 holes. Right now!"

"Just a few minutes." Speed told him. "I need to get... what are those stick thingys called again?"

All the preppy boys laughed.

"Clubs" Wally answered, as the tall guy asked.

"Just to make things interesting... Care for a little wager?"

"Like I said, bring it on!"

"Say $20?"

"You don't have much confidence, do you?" Speed baited him. "How about $100?"

"Chump change!" the preppie sneered.

"That suits you just fine!" Speed retorted.

"The pro shop is that way." the blond guy pointed towards the left. "They'll set you up. We'll meet you on the first tee in fifteen minutes."

The preppies strutted away, leaving SME alone.

"Dude?" Wally said, worried. "Are you sure this is a good idea."

"Yes" Speed's reply was confident.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan..."


End file.
